Titanic
by Troypayisbetter
Summary: Titanic's maiden voyage: a trip that will soon become the most famous in history. As the ship embarks friends meet, enemies are formed, and love is sparked. But when the ship founders, and danger strikes, choices are made. Who will live? Who will die?
1. Embarking

Titanic

Ch. 1 The Beginning

**Troy**

The car pulled up to the dock and stopped quickly. Troy heard a quick mumbled apology from his driver and then the front door opened and shut. Hurried footsteps sounded seconds later and then his door opened. Troy rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car. He gasped, forgetting his driver standing nervously behind him. He looked up at the beautiful ship that loomed in front of him. The sleek black sides that were dotted with gleaming portholes looked back at him and he had to crank his head back to see the promenade deck and then the top deck. The smoke stacks looked like four huge yellow giants with great black heads. It was an amazing sight. Then his driver re-entered his mind and he whirled around

" Make sure the help puts my luggage in the right stateroom and stay there untill its all put in there and accounted for, then get to your cabin in the third class section and don't let me see your face untill an hour before dinner or I may have half a mind to fire you." He glared at his driver, then turned and brusquely walked away.

" Yyyyeeesssirr!"

He walked up the ship and up the long gang plank to the first class section cabins. He looked around as he entered the ship and shook the officers hands as he greeted him " Welcome to Titanic". Then he walked on to the end of the hall and looked at a waiting servant.

" I'm looking for room A152."

" Right this way sir." The steward swept his arm in the direction and walked off. Troy followed at a leisurely pace, yet with an air that told the help and some of his fellow people that he was better than them. The steward quickly opened the door for him and he stepped inside. He loved the room. So spacious, and with his own balcony that opened onto the promenade deck. He smiled again_ this is gonna be a great trip. _

**Sharpay and Ryan**

Sharpay paced nervously around the front corridor as she waited for her boss to arrive. Well, technically, it was her other important boss. Her first boss was the white star line. But... she would be serving and helping Mr. and Mrs. Astor in room A 153 so, really she had two.

She sighed again, she didn't know why she was so sad, well, no she did. She didn't want to leave her country. Just because she was poor, she had to find work on a boat. Not that she minded in a way, she had never been on a boat before. She was shaken from her thoughts when her brother ran up and jumped her, throwing his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. He looked so good in a tux. He was playing the violin in the small band that played during dinners and in the forward Grand Staircase.

" Ryan, don't mess up my uniform, it was just pressed." She looked at him with annoyance and then she smiled. She couldn't stay to mad at him.

" Sorry sis, but cheer up, its gonna be an adventure."

" Yeah, yeah, anyway I'm okay anyway..."

She was stopped by the blow of the smokestacks which signaled the beginning of the embarking of the passengers.

" Quick! Run!"

" Right okay, see you at dinner sis!"

She sighed, this was gonna be a long trip. Ugh.

**Gabriella**

Gabriella walked up to the gigantic and beautiful ship that was before her and smirked. Just the place she needed to be. Get away before the law caught her and forget her troubles. She couldn't believe just hours before she had been lying in some rich guys bed. Now she was about to go on a boat, no a luxury liner. She looked around her and saw very cute, very rich, men. She could scam so many people here. _Watch out Titanic, here I come! _And with that she got on the gangplank and boarded the ship.

**Chad and Taylor**

Chad and Taylor looked up in awe at the ship that loomed in front of them. It was the biggest and supposedly the fastest ship in the world. And they couldn't believe that they would be on it for its maiden voyage.

" I can't believe it, after we spent a year saving up for a second class ticket, were here." Taylor said.

" I know, but, it's still not as amazing and beautiful as you" he kissed her head and they held each other close.

" Comon, we need to go, or we'll miss it." She pulled her husband behind her.

" I'm coming, I'm coming." He chuckled and he followed his wife up the second class gangplank.

They were both speechless as they entered the boat. The sleek walls and clean smell beckoned them in. They walked slowly up to the helpers and they smiled warmly at them as they waited for them to speak.

" Um.. were in room B385, um.. would one of you mind terribly if one of you showed us to our room."

" Of coarse not sir" One of them stepped up and beckoned him to follow him. They did immediately and shyly and soon they got to their room.

" Would you require anything else"

" No sir thank you."

The steward nodded curtly and left. The two then turned around and looked in awe at their room. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small and they explored. Then opened their porthole and let the fresh sea air and port activity fill their room.

" I love you."

" I love you too." Chad kissed his wife head again and they stood their in their room untill they felt the ship move.

"Lets go and see our homeland once more before its gone."

" Of coarse babe" They made their way up to the promonade deck. They waved to the people below, pretending they were saying goodbye to a friend or their family member. As their island pulled away from them, they turned and made their way back to their cabin to relax before dinner, and fell asleep quickly.

**Well, there it is, the first chapter. Review! See you. Bye. Oh and to clarify, they are from England. K. Bye. **


	2. Chance Meetings and Dinner's

Titanic

Chapter 3- Chance Meetings and Dinner's

**Troy**

Troy walked down the first class promenade deck, taking in the view of the tranquil sea that gleamed many different colors as the setting sun set fire to it. He sighed, appreciating the scene and trying to take in every second, retaining as much as he could to write in his journal. It was spectacular. He stopped and leaned against the railing, looking out into the ocean, now shimmering a light pink, suddenly turning into a yellow and then back into the deep dark blue, to start the process all over again. He breathed in and turned, starting to walk yet keeping his eyes on the ocean and the sun untill he was suddenly stopped. The thing he hit made a ump, and then he heard another voice ask if she was okay. _She_. Now, Troy was a little stuck up, but he would talk to anybody, briefly at most if he ran into a lady. He looked down.

" I beg your pardon, I should have been watching where I was going but the scenery enchanted me so I couldn't think of anything but it."

" It's understandable. A good sunset can do that to the best of us at times."

Troy turned and saw the man that stood next to her. He wore a brown suit, old and nowhere near as impressive as his suit, but nice. "Troy Bolton, of the Millionaire Boltons" He stuck out his hand and the man took it firmly.

" Chad Danforth, and this is my lovely little wife Taylor Danforth."

Troy felt a strong obligation to ask them to dinner. He didn't want to seem like an ungracious person as so many of the first class men did. " Please, won't you join me for dinner, a little token to try to make up for this accident?"

" Of coarse. We'll meet you down at the grand staircase at 7:00 sharp. Thank you very much."

They shook hands once again and then departed. The peaceful rock of the ship and soft murmur of voices was interrupted by the shrill trumpet cry signaling the time to start getting ready for dinner. _Oh well, I knew this couldn't have lasted." _

He made his way to his stateroom, where he found his suit already laid out and ready for him. He was just about to get undressed when he heard his stateroom door open and in steeped a stewardess with a towel, washcloth, bar of soap, and pitcher of water.

" I'm sorry sir, I'll be out of your way in just a couple of seconds."

" Good, because I..." He stopped. She had just put everything down and he could now see her clearly as she straightened her dress out. Her golden hair cascaded in light curls down past her face, framing it perfectly. Her deep chocolate eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen.

He couldn't help but stop and stare. Then he realized she was waiting to be dismissed.

" I.. I'm Troy Bolton." He said sticking out his hand and giving her a huge boyish grin, showing his perfect teeth.

" I am Miss. Evens, but if you prefer, you can call me Sharpay sir."

_Sharpay. What a beautiful name. I shall think about her forever. God she's so beautiful. Wow. I have to be near her. Its strange, but its like I need her. _

" Sharpay it is then."

" Oh," she blushed profusely, turning her head " I'll let you get dressed. If you need anything, just call for me. I'll come." and with that she curtsied and left.

Troy sighed, and leaned back against his wall as he heard the door close behind her. Then he looked down and saw the erection that was forming in his pants. _Great, now I have to take care of you before dinner. I have to control myself better. I hope she didn't see that. _

Afterwards, he got dressed and, after washing his face and hands, and checking himself out in the mirror, went out his door and down the long hallway. It was a nice hallway. White washed mahogany walls, with gold light fixtures hug everywhere. And the ornate rug was beautiful. So many different colors that danced together into a pattern that was just amazing.

Troy walked down the hall toward the bow of the boat, untill he reached the door leading to the Grand Staircase. As the doors were pulled open, he could hear the soft music of the strings playing a waltz. Amazement filled him. He had heard that the Grand Staircase was beautiful, but he didn't believe it was as beautiful as this. The white tiles had some sort of black printing on it, but it wasn't good for a first class passenger to look down, it showed that he was not highly ranked or to be taken seriously. The windows that looked out to sea were beautifully position, which let in all the right light from the sun. The oak pillars that came down from the ceiling to the mahogany railing of the stairs was shining brightly, without a nick in them. And the ornate curves of the black iron with gold lining that was in the rest of the railing was magnificent. He went down the stairs, being slow, taking it im. And there they were. Looking so out of place that it was almost funny. He was in a tux, nicer than the one that he had worn on the deck, black and sleek, but it was out of place on him. It didn't look right. She did too. Her hair done up in a way that said I tried. He smiled and walked to them.

" You too look very nice. You'll fit in just fine. Don't worry. Just act like you know what the hell their talking about, nod, and try to say something they would like if they ask you about anything. You do know which silverware you are supposed to use during dinner, right? "

" Um, well thank you very much you look just as good and no were not really good at that." She said, putting her arm around her husbands waist.

He laughed, looking at their ashamed looks. " Don't worry, just sit by me I'll help you, but if by chance someone is watching,, just go from the outside in."

They walked down another staircase, and then another, and then another, going to the dining room. And then they were there. He nodded at the two stewards that pulled open the doors for them and then, as they stepped inside, he know there wasn't any turning back. They were in the lions den.

Dinner was a success. Chad and Taylor weren't asked many questions, and when they did, they got them right on the nail and seemed to satisfy all of the others. And they knew what silverware to use. Afterwards, they said their goodbyes and parted. Troy went to his room., where his bed clothes were laid out on the chair and the bed was tucked back. He smiled _Sharpay_

He washed his face and hands, and then dressed and tucked himself into bed with a book. Sighing. He was going to dream of Sharpay all night. No matter how hard he tried not to.

**Ryan **

After a tiring day playing songs on the piano in the smoking room. He made his way down to the staff dining room below the third class cabins. It was plain, but so much better than what he was accustomed to back home in a little apartment. He looked around at the big mahogany cafeteria style tables. There she was, a seat right across from her. An empty plate waiting.

" Hey little sis. How was your first day at work with the big shots."

" Hey y6ur only older than me by like a minute and shut up, some of them were nice."

He gave her a look and she smiled. " Okay, only one of them was nice and I think he likes me." He got a little protective and then he smiled.

" Wait for me to get dinner and then spill."

He got a ham and cheese sandwich and then sat down and listened intently as she told him how she had walked in to put the towels and soap and water in his room and how he had been their and how he had stared and then talked.

" Nice sis, I'm so happy for you but... don't get involved with him. He's from another world than you and you know they are all stuck up and have the same stuff in their mind."

She sighed, and looked down at her food. " Yeah, your right."

He smiled at her and they finished their food, then went back upstairs to their stateroom.

" Goodnight lil sis. Love you."

Haha. " Goodnight big brother. Love you too."

He lay in bed, listening to her soft breathing. He hoped she would be okay. She could be naive when it came to men. He sighed and rolled over, falling asleep.

**Gabriella**

She was walking down to the first class dining room, when she ran into her. She stepped back and she looked at me and then curtsied.

" I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you." She said in a hushed voice. She looked down slightly.

" Sorry, you people should be sorry. Be lucky I don't have you fired. I can. Get out of my sight."

The pretty stewardess ran away, looking around her as she went. She smirked. She loved money and the power that came with it.

Dinner was pretty good. She had had better but she wouldn't mention it. She met a very rich man and she was going to go back to his room with him. What a sucker. The things men would do.

After a long session of sex, the two went to bed, falling asleep instantly, but not before he went to the bathroom and she had taken a few choice items that looked expensive. She sighed falling asleep. Easy.


	3. April 11th 1912

**Hey guys! What's up? Sorry I haven't been writing much, but I have, just not on this story. I started another one, called Sharpay took the bullet. Its sad, but I think it could be good. Anyway, I won't be able to write until at least Friday because I have to study for a Bio, Alg 2, and Spanish 3 final. Anyway. I thought I might start off with the bitch/slut ( Gabriella). **

**Gabriella **

My eyes snapped open and adjusted to the dark in the room. _What was that? Who's touching me? _For a second, she had terror race through her, but then the memories of last nights escapades came rushing back and she smiled. _Good old time clock! _She started to shift in the bed, slowly slipping out of the rich mans embrace. _Gentle, gentle, common be careful, COMMON, COMMON, COMMON! _And then she was free. Slipping out of bed, she quickly changed into her dinner attire and then looked around the room.

She picked up a few more items, filling her pockets some more of things that she could sell or wear herself. Then she smiled, looked at the guy, and left, making sure the door closed gently so that she didn't wake him. Looking around the brightly lit hallway, she discerned a figure moving toward their hall, and ran at a sprint to her room, reaching it just in time just as the figure emerged. _That stupid bitch that ran into me!. _It was latter than she thought.

She turned on the lights in her room, and emptied the contents of her loot on the dresser drawer. A pocket watch, a gold ring with a ruby in it, and a bottle of expensive liquor. She smiled, took off her dress, but on her nightgown, turned off the lights, and climbed into bed. She smiled. _Easy. Who's next. _

**Troy**

I slept fairly well, considering the many images and thoughts of one Sharpay Evens in my mind. There were some dreams he wouldn't be able to even think about it in public, one: because it could lead him to _problems_ and two: because he had thought vulgar things and that was not what a gentleman thought. He stretched, and looked at the little clock on the wall. 7:45. Reasonable time.

Troy got out of bed, and went over to the washbowl. He poured the fresh cool water into the porcelain wash dish, and then washed his face with the cool water. It felt so good. He straightened up, and then went to take a shower, taking his towel with him.

After his shower, Troy came back to find the bed made, a fresh bowl of water, a new towel, washcloth, and hand towel, and his clothes laid out. There was even a note.

_Mr. Bolton, _

_I hope I picked you out something very good to wear. See you at breakfast. Hope you had a good nights sleep. _

_Miss. Sharpay Evens. _

Troy sighed happily and held the letter to his chest, near his heart. She wrote him a note! She had to like him! She had too! He dressed carefully, making sure that there was nothing out of place, all for her. When satisfied, he left his stateroom and walked to the Grand Staircase, down three flights of stairs, and into the dinning room.

He looked around, pretending he was looking for someone, saying an occasional hello to a friend, before he finally set eyes on **her. **She was helping Mrs. Astor sit into her chair, while simultaneously pouring coffee for Mr. Astor. Troy sauntered over. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Astor. How are you? Miss Evens?"

" Good morning sir! Let me get you something to eat and a cup of hot coffee."

" Thank you." he smiled down at her and then took his seat next to Mrs. Astor and across from Mr. Astor.

" She is some looker, isn't she Troy?"

" P...pardon sir? " _oh no, he was caught. _

" She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" Mr. Astor said patiently to Troy.

" Y..yes sir. She is." He smiled weakly at the too.

" Oh don't be so shy," Mrs. Astor said. "Talk to her if you do. You can date and marry below your class. You don't have to stay in yours."

Troy smiled gratefully at the too. They never judged. And that is the exact moment that Sharpay came back. Getting up quickly to help her ( for she had many things in her arms) he bumped into her, and she dropped everything, food and drink spattering Mrs. Astor's dress and Troy's pants and shoes.

" Oh... oh I'm so sorry." she curtsied. " Please forgive me!" She bent down and began to collect the destroyed plates and bits of food off the floor. That's when her boss, Mr. Ismay, came up to her with a none to happy look on her face.

He smiled at Troy, and then looked down at Sharpay, who had her head hung in shame. Anger welled up in Troy. " Mr. Bolton, I am sorry for this happening, it won't happen again!" he turned to Sharpay. " and YOU! YOU DO NOT SPILL THE FOOD ON THE GUESTS! WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN CLUMSY? OR ARE YOU JUST LAZY!?"

" I..I'm s...s...sorry." she whispered to everyone.

" Sorry, _sorry?_ This is coming out of your paycheck. When you find half of it missing, you'll know why. Stupid help"

That's when Troy spoke, picking his words carefully. " I didn't know that White Star mistreated their workers like this. Maybe I shall tell him to pull funding from your company."

Ismay's face blanched and he looked at Troy. " Y..you wouldn't." He smiled at Troy in a daring way. As if to say _prove me wrong_. Troy happily obliged. " I can and I might. My father listens to me, and if you think it won't hurt much your wrong. I'm the second richest man on this boat and damn it will hurt. I demand respect. I am going to hire her out as my own personal employee. Now go away with you and if I find out you took so much as a penny from me, I'll wire my father to pull the funds. That night." He smiled triumphantly.

" Y..yes sir. My apologies sir." He walked away silently, and Troy turned and looked at Sharpay.

" Are you alright?"

" Yes sir. I...I'm sorry sir. Thank you sir." She went down to pick up the rest and he bent down to help. " NO!. I.. I mean don't I'll do it. Oh! And I'll be right back with your food and coffee. Forgive me.!"

She finished and then scurried out. Troy walked over and resumed his seat.

" Very well done my boy. Very well played. You'll make a fine business man. "

" That was very brave Troy. I think she might like you too."

I hope so. He said. The food came to him, brought by a different server. When he inquired as to where Sharpay went, the man only said that she was going to change. Troy asked the man if he would ask Sharpay to meet him on the deck outside the Grand Staircase when breakfast was done. Remembering quickly that she didn't just serve him, he turned and looked pleadingly to the Astors who obliged. He nodded thanks, ate quickly, and then went up to wait.

**Gabriella**

As I watched everything unfold, I listened closely, and when I heard him say, "I'm the second richest man on the ship, she knew who to hit next. But then she saw the way he looked at the girl, and she knew it was going to be trickier. When she saw him leave, she followed him, and then caught up. She bumped into him by accident, and then they started flirting.

Well, they did untill Sharpay appeared outside the Grand Staircase, a warmer jacket on, and Troy said goodbye and quickly left. She gritted her teeth, and then went to her room.

Slamming her door, she threw her purse on the chair. " Damn stupid help. How dare she steal Troy. I want him. AHHHHH!" She threw her gloves onto the bed. " I will have Troy Bolton".

**Sharpay**

There he was, walking toward me. He looked good. And then I saw her. That horrid girl that had yelled at me and threatened me. Great. He waved goodbye to the girl, or was it hello to her, she couldn't tell.

" Hey!" he smiled. Shall we?" He put out his elbow, and she wrapped his arm around his.

" Troy, I just want to thank you for everything. Back in the dining room."

" Don't worry about it. I didn't like the way he was talking to you. You don't deserve it." He smiled at her gently, stopping and staring into her eyes that looked up into his.

" I do though." Then she started to cry.

" Shh..sshh. Don't cry, please?" he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. " Don't ever let anyone tell you you do okay? EVER."

She nodded and then they walked on. Arm in arm. " So, where are you from?"

" I'm from New York, but I went to boarding school here in England. Up north. You?"

" I grew up and lived in a small village in England. Our family is pretty poor, so they made my brother and I get a job here in the White Star Line. That's why I'm here."

Troy felt bad and uncomfortable all at once. How must she feel, to see all these rich people throw their money away on simple things. It must sicken her. **He** must sicken her.

" I..I'm sorry."

" Don't be. Sometimes I love being poor. You can appreciate life more. And I get to see how people treat each other and others, since nobody pays attention to me. The Astor's and you are the only ones that have been nice to me this whole time. Oh, besides Mr. Hockley. He is just as nice. But, he treats people like they all do, and that's why I don't like him. Plus, I think he only likes me for my looks, and I am not anyone's hor."

He smiled at her. He loved how headstrong and so, powerful she sounded. He loved her point of views. It was unique. Girls didn't voice their own opinions. They followed what the men did. He noticed that they were coming to the end of the deck, and not wanting to go into the third class section, turned a corner and the two started down the other side.

" So, what's your family like Sharpay?"

" Well, My father is so imaginative. He can think up stories like that. So he writes them down and sells them to people for about a penny. My mother looks just like me, and she... she sells herself for our food. My brother learned how to play the piano while working for the mayor. He is very good and he plays during your meals. And then there is my other sister. She... she died a couple years ago. And then me."

_Wow, she had been through so much. He felt so bad. _"I'm sorry about your sister. How old was she when she..."

" About 10."

" What happened?, if I can ask."

"I..it's my fault. We were walking home from the mountains. There had been thunder all day, and light rain, but nothing bad so I took her up to pick blue berries and flowers. On our way back, heavy rain started. That's when it happened. Lightning hit us. It killed her right away. I flew 30 ft. and then slammed into the ground. I woke up a week later to a funeral." She started to cry again.

He hugged her. " Sh. Stop. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault. " He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up. " Troy I..I." and that's when he leaned down and kissed her. Their tongues twisted together and their arms wrapped around each other. And that's when the horn rang, signalling dinner.

" Oh no. I have to go. I have to help Mr and Mrs. Astor and I have to put everything in your rooms."

" No. Not in mine. I'll be okay."

" Okay"

They kissed again, and then she ran inside. He sighed, and that is when Mr. Hockley came up to him.

" Stay away from her. She's mine. I always get what I want. I want her. Back Off."

" No you back off. She's mine. Stay away. Or else." with that, he left to get ready.

**Hey guys. The first part of this chapter is done. If you like this chapter, wanna make a comment, positive or negative, anything, do it. If you like this story, read my other ones. A Christmas Story, and Sharpay Took the Bullet.**


	4. April 11th April 12th 1912

April 11th 1912- April 12, 1912

**Cal Hockley **

_How dare he?! That little no good punk. He __**wanted **__her. That made her as good as his. ! _Cal paced inside his deluxe suite, staring at the floor. He wanted to throw Troy Bolton off the damn ship! He wanted to throw him into the damn pool and drown him. He wanted to hurt him so badly. Yet if he did, he could kiss his chances with the goddess away. She would never look at him again. Besides, he would be in jail. He gritted his teeth, and sighed, when a tentative knock came on the door.

He crossed his bedroom, going into his living room, and then to the door. There in front of him was a very attractive ( in an I'm a slut way) woman in fine clothes. She let herself in and he had to suppress the urge to grab her by her hair, and throw her out.

" You have a very nice room here Mr. Hockley." She turned and gave him a smug smile, before sitting on one of the couches.

" Who are you? What do you want?"he crossed his arms and glared slightly, suspicion etched in his face.

" Why... to help you of coarse. I couldn't help but overhear that you want a certain servant and I'm sure you know I want a certain millionaire. I think we can help each other get what we want."

H e relaxed and took a seat opposite her, smiling slightly at the comfort that instantly engulfed him. " You have a plan?"

" Why of coarse. Nevertheless, it will require cunning, charm, and good acting skills, among other things."

" I have all of that, lets get to it then."

" Perfect." She smiled up at them, and then they set to work.

**Troy**

Troy engulfed his food, thinking about where he wanted to take her. He had the sudden idea of taking her to the pool, but it would be bad if they got caught. She could get fired. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Mrs. Astor's hand on his arm.

" Troy.. what are you thinking about?"

He blushed. " I'm trying to think of a place to take her." He knew that everyone knew who he was talking about. His people were great gossipers and he knew that if one of them knew anything juicy happening, that it was in their nature to blab. Even the crew knew.

" Get her to stay here with you and wait for the band to start playing. Then you can dance with her. But she still has to come and help us and Mr. Hockley."

At the sound of his name, Troy bent the spoon all the way back. Luckily, nobody noticed, and he quickly excused himself to go meet Sharpay. He walked quickly to the writing room where Sharpay said she would be. He stopped in his tracks as he saw her, sitting in a chair too large for her, reading a book big enough to be one associated with lawyers or mayors. He smiled. She looked so beautiful, what with the light that cascaded down from the reading lamps onto her perfect curls, the way it shaded in a part of her face, making it look even more attractive, and then the way that she scrunched up her nose, furrowed her brow, and bit her lip as she read. He chuckled slightly and she shot her head up, and smiled at him.

" Hey Troy, I didn't hear you come in. How was dinner?"

He looked down at her, her face held the quality of innocence. She had the air of a small child that was just happy to see and be with you. " Oh, it was just fine. Mr. Neff wouldn't stop blabbering about the huge social gathering that he was having at his mansion when he got back home to Philadelphia. What a bore. He practically begged me to go."

She smiled at him, and her white teeth gleamed. " Yes, that sounds like him. He was telling me about it too. He wanted to know if he would see me there. I told him no, though. I have no business to be at a place like that." She tilted her head slightly, and her hair moved away from her. _What an_ _angel_.

" Do you want to go to the front of the ship, or do you want to go to the Veranda and Palm Court?"

" Well..lets go to the front when the sun is setting, so lets go to the Veranda and Palm Court. I'm starving. If that's okay?"

He smiled. " Of coarse it is. You can't skip dinner."

The two walked out of the writing room, and then out the door to the promenade deck. He held her close, because it was so cold out. _Was it supposed to be this cold?_ She shivered, and the quite of the night became real. He broke the silence.

" Is it supposed to be this cold? It is April"

"No, its not. We've actually had a lot of ice warnings."

" Ice warnings?"

" Ice burgs" She looked at him and noticed his worried face.

" Don't worry, Ice won't hurt us. Plus, Captain Smith is an experienced sailor with over 30 years of experience. He won't let anything happen."

He smiled down at her. He wasn't to sure, but he wasn't going to let it show. Sharpay could read him like a book. They made it to the Veranda Café, and Troy opened the door. The two entered.

He hadn't been in this room before. It looked like a real French sidewalk Café, with wicker chairs and ivy growing up the walls. The ornate doors led into the ship, and the windows, let in light from the sun, although at this time, it was just darkness that encroached upon them, crowding them. The lightbulb's on the ceiling gave warm light over the whole place, and pushed the darkness back. The two took a seat at one of the tables farthest away from the windows and the bighting cold that seeped from it.

" Order whatever you want." He smiled at her as she looked at the menu, and then grew curious as he saw her face go from curious, to worried.

" What's wrong? You don't see anything you don't like?" He bit his lip and waited for the response.

" Everything is so expensive. And I've never had any of this."

He laughed, and then said, " I don't care what the price is. I'll pay for that. And if you haven't tried any of the food before, then I would go for either the Roast Duck, Lamb in Mint Sauce, or Salmon with Mousseline Sauce." He smiled. She looked really hungry and eager, yet still a little worried.

" You pick. They all sound good." She put her menu down just as a waiter came up to them.

" Hello, welcome to the Veranda Café, can I start you off with anything?" He took out a pad and a small, worn pencil.

" Two teas" he said.

" Please" added Sharpay.

" Certainly." He walked quickly away, and two minutes later, came back with two steaming cups of tea, with a little lemon in each, which floated like yellow life boats in a brown sea.

" Are you ready to order?" The waiter said, getting he pad and pencil out.

" I'll have the Lamb in Mint Sauce, and She'll have the Roast Duck."

" Very well sir." The waiter went away, and the two were left alone together.

The two talked together, relating their favorite subjects, their likes and dislikes, and experiences in life, untill the waiter returned, his arms laden with their food. He watched as she took her first bite. He watched as she chewed, and smiled as he saw her face light up.

" It's delicious!"

" Good, I'm glad you like it." He took a bite of his own food, and smiled himself as the flavors took him. It was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. As they finished up, they saw a flash of light in the sky, and looked just in time to see several shooting stars. It was magnificent. They way they streaked against the black sky and sea. Little streaks of white in eternal dark.

" Wow...that's beautiful." She looked up in the sky, trying to glimpse more shooting stars.

" Yeah, you are" Troy said, looking at her, instead of the stars.

" What?" She asked, turning toward him.

" Nothing." He smiled at her, and then they returned to their meal. A couple minutes later, she shot up from her seat and he jumped up too.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing, it's time for me to go turn down the bed for Mr. Hockley, and help Mrs. Astor get ready for bed. I'll be right back."

Troy sighed as he watched her dash out of the Veranda, the door closing shut with a loud bang behind her. He settled down in the wicker chair, and closed his eyes, leaning back untill his neck rested on the top of the chair.

He didn't know how long he was asleep, but he was awoken by a small shake on his shoulder, and opened his eyes to stare into Sharpay's tired face.

He yawned and stretched, and he saw her giggle, and then yawn as well. " What time is it?"

" Oh, about 12:30. It took a lot longer than I thought, Mrs. Astor wanted to go over some things tomorrow. She has arranged for me to go to church with them. So, I'll see you there."she smiled and patted his shoulder.

" I see the food is gone. The waiter must have taken it, but I'm surprised he didn't wake you up."

" Huh, I didn't even hear him. I must have really been out."

" You were. But, don't worry, I laid your pajama's and turned down the bed for you, and got you a fresh cloth to wash your face with."

" You didn't have to do that." He smiled. She was so caring. She always blew his mind. She hardly thought of herself.

" Thank you"

She giggled yet again. " Your welcome."

" Do you want me to walk you to your room? I can if you want me to. I don't mind.

" No Troy. Your too tired. I don't want you too get lost. You could pass out in one of the hallways anyway."

" Okay." He put the money he owed on the table, and then he got up, and taking her hand exited the Veranda and Palm Café. They walked along the promenade deck, untill they reached the Grand Staircase. There they parted ways. " I'll see you in church." He leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. Then looking back at her with longing, went to his room. What she had said was true. His bed was turned down, his pajamas were draped over the couch in his living room, and the wash basin had a new wash cloth laying next to it, a cold pitcher of fresh water next to it in a silver kettle.

After getting ready, he climbed into bed with a sigh, and turned off his light, said his prayers, and drifted off to dreams full of Sharpay.

**Meanwhile**

In the wireless room, Jack Phillips had just received another ice warning, this time from the U.S.S. Cunard. They were approaching an ice field, and they were being warned. He had a bad feeling, but quickly shrugged it off. They were on the Titanic after all. Nothing could possibly happen.


	5. April 12th 1912

April 12th 1912

**Cal Hockley**

He awoke with a start, sitting straight out up in bed that he actually cracked his back. Reaching to the right, he turned on one of his bedside lights, and looked at the sight of his desecrated room. His belongings were scattered everywhere, the wardrobe doors were thrown open, and banged against the side of the wardrobe itself. And that's when he felt the rocking of the ship, and heard the deep resonating boom of thunder, which rumbled freely across the ocean. A flash of lightning startled him, and he slowly lifted himself off the bed and over to the wardrobe. He tripped over a chair, laying uselessly in his way, and was surprised to find that it had migrated here from the living room. He wondered how it had gotten all the way over here, but his question was quickly answered when _Titanic_ rocked violently to his right, and the chair moved another foot toward the wall.

CRASH! The right lamp had tipped over, and now the room was lighted in a skewed way, the right side lighted fully to the point where he had to shield his eyes, the shadows encroaching on the left. He grew dizzy, but shook it off, and slowly crept to his wardrobe. Grabbing his bathrobe, he pulled it on, then he turned and looked at his room in one go. It was like a small bomb had blown in it. Everything was everywhere.

Another huge boom, another flash, and Cal was on the floor, back against the wall. His bed shifted toward him, and for a quick second, he thought he would be crushed, but it stopped short.

He stood, and quickly but carefully moved toward his living room, which was just as much as a mess. One of his couches was tipped over, both of the lamps were laying on the floor, one of them broken. He made his way to the door, and flicked the switch, giving him more light. He walked slowly to the couch, and righted it, then over to the side tables. He picked them up next, putting them in their right places. Then he righted his lamps, well, at least the one that wasn't broken, and flipped it on. He put all the stuff back on his mantle, then made his way to the bedroom. Just as he had started to move the bed back into place, he heard the door open.

There she was. Sharpay. " Hello. Big storm today huh?" he smiled at her, throwing all his charm out to her.

" Y...yes." BOOOMMMM! "AH!" she squealed, dropping the clean linen that she had been carrying to him, and wrapping her arms around herself.

" Are you alright? He made his way over to her, then dropped to his knees and helped her pick up the linens. There hands grazed briefly, and he felt electricity run through him.

" Y...yes. I will I think." She glanced into his eyes, and realized for the first time how steely they were.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he smiled, then reached up and rubbed his chin. In all reality, he knew that she had been staring at his eyes. He had been staring at hers too.

Looking down with a slight blush lingering on her cheeks, she noticed that he didn't have any clothes on but a bathrobe, and her blush went from rose pink to scarlet. " Oh... let me let you get dressed, and I'll be back to fix your room." She stood, took the linens from him, and put them away. Then curtsied and left, grabbing onto the railing and the door frame as the ship rocked.

Smiling, he closed his door, heart soaring. He had made Sharpay blush! Beet that Bolton. Crossing to the wardrobe again, he picked out a good outfit. Black dress pants with brown suspenders, black socks, black dress/slack shoes, white button up shirt with collar, and a blue tie. Dressing, he sat back on the bed, and waited.

**Sharpay**

Sharpay couldn't believe it. She could kick herself. She had flirted with Mr. Hockley. Ugh. In a way, she felt like she had betrayed Troy. He would never do that to her. Grabbing the linens, she made her way to Troy's room, wincing when she was thrown into the hall railing.

Finally making it to his stateroom, Sharpay was just about to knock and enter when she heard voices emanating outward. Listening closer ( which she knew was wrong but couldn't help it ) she heard Troy's sweet voice...and that vile Ms. Montez's? Why was she there? Opening the door ajar, she peered in, and saw the last thing she wanted to see : Troy and Ms. Montez kissing!

**Troy**

Troy awoke with a start as his body connected with the shifting floor. Groaning, he sat up, and saw a flash of lighting ripple through the sky. Fear rippled through his body, much like the lightning, but dissipated immediately when a new thought pierced is mind. _Sharpay! She hates this weather...and for good reason. I hope she's okay! _

Sitting up, Troy rubbed his eyes, and looked around. Clearly, his things were scattered all over the floor, but how badly that was, he wasn't sure. Turning the bedside light on, he saw that everything that could be on the floor was, and some things he was even surprised at. Like some of the clothes in his wardrobe. BOOM! The thunder rumbled through the unmerciful sky, and across the less merciful sea. Standing up, he put on his bathrobe, and, just as he started to stoop to pick things up off the floor, he heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be this early, he opened the door and stood face to face with Gabriella Montez. Ugh.

" What do you want?"

" Hi. Good morning. I'm fine." she said sarcastically, pushing past him into his stateroom.

" Who said you could come in?" he turned to stare at her and realized that she was still wearing her dinner outfit. It said " I'm a dirty skank fuck me!"

" Relax Troy, I wont be staying long." she walked around his living room, before falling into one of is chairs. " So...are you still going out with that poor beggar girl?" she smirked at him, but that disappeared when she saw how angry he got.

" Don't EVER call her that. She is a much better person that you'll ever be." he glared at her, before taking a few steading breaths.

" Troy, I know its sweet that your paying so much attention to her, that's probably never happened to her but can you really imagine taking her to our social events? With the champagne, the people, the CLASS? Troy, she's not cut out for this life!"

" Don't say that, she is. And yes I can **see** myself taking her to these things. I can** see** us living in a mansion, I can **see **us with four little kids running around with the dog, I can **see** us getting married, I can **see **us at these events."

" Oh Troy, drop the charity act! She isn't right for you! She isn't right for this life! Why can't you see that?" she said.

" This discussion is done. You know where the door is. Don't let it hit you on the way out." he pointed at the door, and then stared at her.

**Gabriella **

Huffing, she walked toward the door, and then heard the click of the door as it turned. Seeing a flash of blond hair, she knew exactly who it was in an instant, and fearing that this would be her only chance to start their plan, and so, faster than she thought she could even go in her heals on a rocking ship, she ran up to Troy, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She heard the gasp and smiled to herself, her lips still firmly planted to his soft ones.

A split second later, he had pushed her off him and she had landed on her ass on the floor of his room.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled, furious.

" Nothing. I just wanted to kiss you. So I did." With that, she smiled to him, and left.

**Cal Hockley**

There was another knock on the door, and fixing my hair in the mirror, I went to the door and threw it open, leaning against the door frame. His sexy smile left his face immediately when he saw it was only Gabriella. He was about to speak, but she beat him to it.

" Phase one is done." with that she walked away.

A grin exploded out onto his face as he closed the door and walked back into his bedroom. Phase one was done, phase two was up next, and it was going to be hard for him. He would have to act for this one. He couldn't be happy that Troy had kissed Gabriella. He had to be shocked, sympathetic even. This would be a challenge. He would want to just scream and jump around. He'd have to be careful, and he'd have to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

There was another knock on the door, and he crossed the room again, finding it easier. The waves weren't so ruff anymore. In fact, he couldn't hear the thunder or lightning at all. Opening the door, he was Sharpay waiting at the door. He saw her give him a once over, and then she looked up and smiled at him, which he could tell was half forced.

" You look very nice Mr. Hockley" she walked into the room and looked around, deciding where to start.

" Please...cal me Cal." when she gave him an unsure look, he added " I insist "

" Okay...Cal, I think we should tidy up the living room first. That looks like it'll take less time " she gave him a decided look, and he nodded quickly.

" That sounds good " he quickly crossed the room and over to her. I'll fix up your wash room, you go ahead and finish picking up the stuff that used to be on the mantle."

" Cool. See you in a minute. Shout if the mess devours you." he smiled at her, and his heart soared when she returned it.

They were both done in a matter of minutes, and they both inspected the work together, each adding finishing touches. Then, they crossed into his bedroom. It was a mess. Everything had moved. They moved the heavy dresser back against the wall together, and the same f the wardrobe. Sharpay fixed the inside of the wardrobe, and Cal found himself checking her out. Then, Sharpay made the bed while Cal sat in the chair.

" So, Sharpay, where are you from? "

She turned to him with a questioning look, before saying " A small poor town in northern England. And you?" she looked behind her as she striped the bed.

" I was raised in London in my fathers flat till I was 7, then I went to a prestigious boarding school. Then I went to Oxford. After that, I had many businesses to take care of that resided in New York, hence my more American accent, with a hint of English still in it."

She looked at him for a couple of seconds, during which time, he thought he had said something wrong. He wondered if he had made her uncomfortable. Finally, she spoke " wow. That is quite a life you've had so far. Did you like New York? What's it like?"

" Well...New York was fine, but not my forte. To many men frolicking around with their hors. As to what its like...it's a city that never sleeps. You can do things in New York at any time you would like to. The buildings are so tall that they look like they graze the heavens. Its always lit up, and its very dirty."

She looked amazed. She had on this face that told him that she was trying to imagine what it was like. He smiled at her, she looked so beautiful. Together, they would be the best looking couple in all of England. Snapping out of her reverie, she jumped, and apparently she had scared Cal, for he had jumped as well, and she broke into a fit of giggles. He smiled at her, and she felt happy. Truly happy for the first time in over an hour.

" I'll be right back. I have to get you some clean sheets." she curtsied, and left, closing the door behind her softly.

**Sharpay**

Walking back to the linen closet, she found the sheets she wanted, (a nice soft set that would be very comfortable), and started back. On her way, she passed Troy's room, and found the lights off. He must be sleeping again. Well, they should all be asleep still, it was only 7:00 in the morning. Breakfast wasn't untill 8:00. But since the storm had happened, everyone was up. She nodded curtly to a couple walking arm in arm toward the staircase, and for a moment, she wished it was Troy and she. Back in the room, she fixed the bed, and then bid him a good day and said goodbye.

Luckily for Sharpay, the day was a busy one. She had to help put the books back on their shelves in the library, for the storm had knocked most of them off the bookcases, then she had to go and help Mrs. Astor get ready for breakfast. After that, she had the morning off and she got to go eat breakfast herself, but only before she helped straighten the dinning room. After that, she cleaned Troy's room, of coarse waiting untill he was nowhere near the room, and then did the same to the Astors stateroom.

By the time all this was done, it was lunch, and she herself got to go back and eat, sitting by herself since Ryan was playing the piano in the first class dinning area. The rest of that day, Sharpay did busy work, sulking when she could about what she had seen pass between Gabriella and Troy. She never went to dinner that night, instead she went straight to bed, which is where Ryan found her half an hour later.


	6. April 13th 1912

Titanic

April 13th 1912

**Troy**

He sighed, pacing around his room. _What had he done wrong?_ Sharpay hadn't talked to him since yesterday after she came in to check on him when that storm had hit. Then she had disappeared and he hadn't seen her again. He had noticed a certain brunette staring at him, and a certain jackass smirking at him out of the corner of his eye, but no Sharpay. Even at breakfast. Someone else had come to serve them. Not that he liked Sharpay serving him, but he did enjoy seeing her. Now he couldn't.

Walking down the promenade deck, he thought he caught a glimpse of Sharpay and took off running, his sports jacket flying behind him. He got within reach and touched Sharpay's shoulder. She turned around and . . . it wasn't Sharpay.

"S... sorry miss. I mistook you for an acquaintance of mine." she huffed before spinning around and continuing her way. He slapped himself in the forehead, groaning slightly. A soft, sarcastic chuckle from behind him made him freeze in his actions before he spun around menacingly, baring his teeth a little in the process. "What do you want Hockley?"

"Why, nothing Bolton, I was just laughing at your stupidity. It's not every day the Boltons make a mistake." he edged closer, taking himself away from the wall where he had been leaning on for the past couple of seconds. " So tell me Bolton, what is bothering you?"

"Why do you care about what is bothering me?" he glared at him before walking to the railing and leaning out, staring toward the relatively calm sea.

"Oh...I don't. It'll just give me something to tell all my friends at tea. It would be an interesting conversation, don't you think?"

"Fuck off Hockley. Go back to your cheep cigars and hors." he turned around, his face turning slightly red as he turned away from the sea and took several steps toward Hockley. "You can answer me this though. Why is Sharpay so mad at me?"

"How the hell should I know old boy. It's not like I . . ." he was cut off mid sentence, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"I know perfectly well that you marked her as forbidden territory as soon as you saw her. You know you can't have her that she's . . . connecting . . . with someone else so you had to go after her. I know you hate me because she likes me, so stop fucking around and answer the damn question." he felt the hairs on the back of his head bristle, and he took some pleasure in the stupid face Hockley had on; the way his smirk dropped slowly only added further pleasure.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. Even if I did, I wouldn't help you. You know I hate you, that I can't stand the name Bolton. You don't deserve the luxury that you have. And you're wrong. Given the choice, Sharpay would choose me any day. Women want a real man, not an imposter. "He sneered at Troy, before turning and strutting down the deck.

Troy sighed with frustration. Great. He knew nothing, and Sharpay still wouldn't talk to him. He kicked at the deck before sulking off.

**Ryan**

He was going to kill that Bolton man. He didn't care what happened to himself afterwards. He didn't care what punishment, what pain he had to go through afterwards. It was going to be worth it.

He still didn't really know what all this was about. Sharpay had come bursting through the door last night, and as soon as the door was closed, the tears had started to cascade down her porcelain cheeks. She had thrown herself at him, and had stayed there in his arms half the night. She had mumbled a little intermittently between the tears and her gasps for breath. Something about a man named Troy that he could only suspect was the same man she had been thinking about for over a week. Something about seeing him kisses some horrible lady. This left him in his current predicament of wanting to rip the heart out of that Bolton mans still breathing chest and then make him eat it. For now, all he could do was brood.

**Cal Hockley **

It was working. He couldn't believe it. Some little part of him had _hoped_ the plan would work, but he never thought, even then that it would work as well as it was. Sharpay wouldn't even be in the same room as Troy, and Troy was being driven insane by that. All he had to do now was sit back and enjoy the show. Sharpay would come to him eventually. Every girl he had been after had. But...none of those had been like Sharpay. They had been flings. Sharpay was wife material. Beautiful, graceful, the best. She practically screamed Hockley already. He strutted down the soft hallway toward his room, ready to get refreshed just in case Sharpay decided to grace everyone with her presence. He smiled. This was way easier than he thought it would be.

**Troy Bolton **

He was going to find her and then he was going to talk to her, tell her that he needed to know what he had done wrong, why she was so mad at him. His plan was dashing, brave, and...stupid. He would never be able to find her on this thing. The ship was a behemoth. Ugh. Oh well. He better get started then. Starting from his room, he walked quickly to the main lobby where the elevators stood ready to be used, where one elegant and refined hallway led to the Grand Staircase. Now where? _ Where would I be if I were Sharpay?_ He had no idea. And then he had an idea. He wouldn't go to dinner. He would hide in his room until Sharpay came and then he would confront her. He had to find out why she was so mad. He had to get back into her good graces.

Going back to his room, he slowly made his way to the bathroom. It was there that his conscience finally caught up to him and he paused against the porcelain sink. _What was I doing? Shar obviously doesn't want to see me right now, and if I corner like this, she might get even madder or worse, resent me for it. I should just leave before... _he was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my bedroom door opening and the light flicking on. He heard a soft sigh before the soft thump of towels and bed linens hitting the leather couches were heard. _Shit! No time. What now? _He heard her walk into his bedroom and the familiar sound of old sheets being pulled back from the bed were heard. And then another thought pierced his mind:_ I better get out of this bathroom and talk to her. I don't want to scare the shit out of her. I mean, if she walks into the bathroom holding a bunch of towels and a bowl of ice water and finds me here, what is she gunna do? I'll tell you what, she's going to scream, drop the bowl of water and towels, and smack me across the face before running out the door. _So, taking a deep breath, he stepped out from the bathroom and walked over to the bedroom. He saw her before she saw him, but when she did, she froze, her hands stopped in the action of tucking in one side of the blankets.

She broke the silence with a soft "Hi...Troy" she stood up and pushed a strand of golden hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Pay...." he said just as softly, staring at her intently.

"Wh...What are you doing here?" she said with more strength.

"I…I wanted to know why you're so mad at me. Why you won't talk to me anymore. You don't even look in the same direction as me and you avoid me completely. WHY?"

"You know perfectly why. Don't play dumb with me." She hissed, venom dripping with every word.

"No. I don't know. That's why I cornered you in my own bedroom. Please. Tell me" back to pleading again then?

"You…you KISSED that Montez girl. I was there. I saw you through the crack in her fucking door. I don't know…it may have been a stupid thing to think but I thought that maybe we were together. I mean you had only taken me out to dinner and we had only kissed a couple of times." She pointed a finger at him "But I guess you're not the kind of guy who likes deep relationships huh? You're not the kind of guy I thought you were."

So, there it was. She had seen the kiss Gabriella had forced onto him. "Shar…you didn't see what you thought you saw. SHE kissed me. I swear." He grabbed her arms and held her closer to her, looking into his eyes seriously "I've always wanted to fall in love with the right girl. I've always thought that if you were with one girl than that was it. And you're the girl I'm in love with. You're the girl I would never **dream** of cheating on. Especially with Gabriella Montez." He wiped a couple tears from her soft cheeks, wanting so badly to kiss her but afraid that if he did it would drive them further apart…that is until she forcefully pulled him down and their lips locked. They stood there for what seemed like hours, just kissing each other until they were forced from lack of air to break apart and suck deep breaths of air, their foreheads pressed up against each others.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you what had happened instead of jumping into conclusions."

"No…you don't have to be sorry for anything. I should of reacted sooner, it's just that I was caught so off guard. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. Not you." He stroked her hair and climbed onto his bed, resting against the headboard. He motioned her and she followed, leaning against him. "Are we back together?" he stroked her hair slowly, just enjoying laying with her although a part of him was anxious for an answer.

"Yes Troy. Unless you don't want to be in one with me."

"Why would I not want to be with you? ANYONE who doesn't want to be with you is a fool."

They sat there for a long time, before Troy broke the silence again: "Are you still going to church tomorrow?"

"Of course I'm still going to church. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled at him and he smiled back. She kissed him, and as she did, her eyes fell on the bedside clock and her heart skipped a beat. She was late to help the Astors. She didn't want to make them mad. She flung herself off the bed and straightened her outfit, rubbing the tear stains off of her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Troy, but I have to go help Mrs. Astor out of her dress clothes and into her pajamas. I'll see you tomorrow for church. Love you." She leaned down and kissed him again and then ran out the door. Troy sat dumbly on his half made bed, and sighed contently. She loved him, and he loved her. He made the rest of his bed, and then fell asleep quickly, delving into dreams full of Sharpay.


	7. Notice

Okay, because nobody is reviewing it, I'm thinking about putting it on hold. I just feel like people don't like it at all, and that feeling sucks. So, if you don't want me to stop the story, review. I don't care if they are one word. Or if they are criticizing. I feel kind of pathetic right now. LOL. If I can get just one review, I'll delete this "chapter" and I'll continue as if nothing happened because I **really** hate these posts. So…yeah. Till then,

~Troypayisbetter


	8. April 14th 1912

**Alright guys, sorry for my momentary weakness, but thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I really enjoyed reading them, and it made me feel…amazing. Thank you. Here is the final chapter of Titanic before it starts to pick up. Every chapter before now has been introducing people and setting up the feeling and plot with little to no real drama. But…from now on, you'll start to notice the panic and the speed at which things happen increase because we all know what tonight is….Titanic's final sunset…its final peaceful night. You've been waiting for this moment and it's almost here. I promise whole sections will be for Taylor and Chad… we'll come back and see how they've been holding up. I think I know who lives and who dies but…sometimes a story takes a new direction…literally. I don't know, but I think it gets a little tedious around the whole church scene…that took forever too. Sorry for that. Anyway…enjoy. **

Titanic

April 14th 1912

**Ryan**

He slowly opened his eyes before quickly slamming them shut when the overhead light bulb blinded him. He moaned loudly, shielding his eyes before letting out a whinny "Sharpay" and then heard brusque footsteps enter the room.

"Oh Ryan…I'm sorry. I'm almost done, and then I'll turn the lights off and leave so you can get a few extra minutes of sleep" she smoothed down his head before kissing his fingers. "I love you. Have a good day."

He removed his hands, blinking quickly to adjust them and then looked at his sister, making sure that nothing was out of place on her uniform so that she didn't get in trouble. It had been a daily ritual since Titanic embarked. "Why are you awake so early?"

"Oh...Mr. and Mrs. Astor have to get ready for 7:30 mass and…well…Troy invited me to stay for church." she looked off dreamily for a few seconds before shaking her head and turning to open the door.

"I still don't understand why you're still…going out with him. You hated his guts all day yesterday and then suddenly it's all okay. What happened?"

"He figured it out and he apologized to me that's what. Plus…I really didn't hate him. I don't think I ever could. "

"Shar, you know that it won't last, don't you? That once the ship docks, it'll be over? He'll go away to his fancy parties, his drinks, and his money and he'll leave you on this ship". He stood up and walked toward her as he spoke and reached out to rub her arm. He wasn't expecting the violent movement as she stepped away from him, nor her outburst.

"How dare you! You don't even know him. You're no better than those rich people in first class. We used to be proud because we never ever judged. Not anyone no matter what. But I guess time changes people" with that she turned and slammed the door.

He sighed...great. He had messed up royally, and now he was going to have to do damage control tonight before bed. He slowly got up and got dressed. God help him.

**Sharpay**

She rubbed angrily at her face as she walked brusquely down the F deck hallways, turning left and right mechanically. She had gotten too used to the labyrinth of hallways and passages. Coming to the crews' staircase, she quickly started up the steps, slipping once or twice but not even caring. How could he say that? Her own brother. Troy wasn't like that. He was different, and Ryan was just stereotyping after seeing the shallow acts and emotions of the rich. But was that really an excuse? She tried to tell herself that it wasn't Ryan's fault. That he was just being consumed with disgust over the actions of the first class and couldn't see past the rich snobs. But…her brain was telling her that he had changed…that this trip had changed him so profoundly…just like it had changed her. She stopped and leaned against the wall, one hand resting just above her left breast. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold hard wood and let her tears fall. They had both changed…and she couldn't yet figure out if that was good or bad. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and more calmly resumed her climb. It wouldn't do to be late to help Mrs. Astor get ready…nor would it be great if she was late to church. What would Troy think of her then?

As she opened the door to the first class hallways, she immediately noticed the change. Not only was the air warmer and more inviting, but also…more relaxed. She had the urge to leisurely walk up the hallway, but decided against it. It was also more elegant, which shouldn't be a surprise but it always got to her…the way it was plain and ugly paneling from F deck to C deck, and then how it suddenly changed. B deck was a little brighter, and its wood a little richer. As for A deck…crown molding…beautiful hand painted pictures. The walls were so white that they sometimes blinded her. She wondered again how people could mistreat others…even indirectly…through the decorations that were used.

She finally made it to the Astor's stateroom and knocked, waiting for a response before opening the door. Mrs. Astor was drinking a cup of tea, and standing on their private balcony, her silk nightgown tightly pulled around her. Mr. Astor had a cup of coffee, unusual to her since he usually had standard tea with two sugars and some cream, like almost every other bloody Englishmen. Mrs. Astor turned and smiled at Sharpay, and Mr. Astor looked up from his coffee. She curtsied and they nodded before Mr. Astor excused himself to the balcony, kissing his wife's cheek before closing the screen behind him and sitting on one of the deck chairs.

Sharpay quickly pulled the curtain and helped Mrs. Astor dress before going out to the balcony to tell Mr. Astor that his wife was ready for church. He smiled at her, and he must have noticed the slight shiver that ran down her spine because he smiled slightly before saying "cold weather isn't it? Isn't it a little unusual for April?"

She smiled slightly before replying "yes sir. We've had several ice warnings from different ships; in fact we just got one from the Californian, which is just a few miles ahead of us. Captain Smith is changing course slightly, just to make sure but it's nothing to worry about." She curtsied before moving a step backward so that Mr. Astor could move past. She asked if there was anything else that she could do for them, but when they said no, she curtsied before taking her leave.

Walking almost directly across the hall, she tentatively knocked on Troy's door, before entering. He came out of his bedroom in a very handsome black suit. He smiled at her, before lightly pecking her lips. "Are you ready?" She nodded before walking with him out the door and down to the Dining Room for service.

There were so many people that she had to meet. Father Joseph, his wife, six daughters and four sons; Mr. and Mrs. Strauss, founder of Macy's; Jacques Futrelle, a famous author who had apparently written several great books; Frank Millet, a famous artist who painted portraits; Charles M. Hays, a president of a railroad company who Sharpay thought was very conniving; George Widener, a famous movie star that she had never heard of but pretended too and so many others. Her head was spinning and she practically sighed with relief when Father Joseph rose to the podium…untill she saw the last person she ever wanted to see come waltzing toward them…Ms. Montez.

**Gabriella**

She had never been a church person. All her life, people had argued and explained to her why God was real, but she couldn't accept their reasons. She had always wondered why God would let things get so bad if he was such a loving being. Why poverty and wars existed. Why murder and depression ran rampant and famines, plagues, and disasters occurred regularly. And so, she had turned her back on God, who wasn't, in her opinion, there anyway. But… if Troy believed in a God, then she would pretend to too. At least untill she was through with him…untill after the wedding and honeymoon, when she could safely divorce him and leave him without a penny. She yawned and searched through the wardrobe yet again, looking for the perfect outfit. It had to be respectable, because she was going to church and she would be around practically every important person on this ship anyway but at the same time it had to show off her _assets_.

She finally settled on a black dress, with slender and elegant straps that made her skin look a little paler, and which also made her arms look more slender. It had a longer v, which showed some cleavage, but not enough to be on the bad end of the gossip table. It went down to just above the ankles and with her black heels on, she would look slender and her legs would look longer and sexier. She then picked out a small black handbag before turning and looking in the wardrobes tall mirror. She looked good.

Turning, she sauntered out of her room, closing it firmly before turning and strutting down the hallway, making sure that people got the feeling that she was more important than she actually was. She walked toward the French doors opening to the Grand Staircase and totally ignored the men who were now bowing slightly and offering small smiles. They weren't important…only the help. Why waste acting talents on them. She grabbed onto the polished wood and elegantly walked down the granite steps, untill she finally made it to the Dining Room, where mass was being held.

She had just sauntered through the doors when she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Troy….and next to him was…that servant girl! She had on a new maid's uniform, nicer than her other ones, but still….she couldn't believe it. To make things worse, Troy wasn't even **trying** to keep his relationship with Sharpay under wraps. He had one strong arm around her waist as he shook hands with some of his friends, introducing Sharpay to them, who was holding her own much to Gabriella's distaste. This was going to be interesting. What she wasn't expecting was to be cut off entirely. She finally found a seat in the back of the 'church', but when she deduced that she couldn't even see Troy, quietly left, largely inflated.

**Troy**

Holding onto Sharpay's hand felt like heaven and he never wanted to let go. As he introduced her to some of the more important people around first class, he wrapped his arm around her waist to make sure that one: everyone would know she was his, and two: they were together, so any insult, remark, or dirty look was reflected directly toward himself. Fortunately, most of them were supportive of their relationship, chief among them Molly Brown. She had warmly shaken Sharpay's hand and had flashed her original western smile toward her, welcoming her.

He had just turned around to sit when he felt Sharpay go rigid next to him, and turning he followed her eye line till his eyes fell upon the person he was least expecting at church and one of the passengers he despised most: Gabriella Montez. She was standing by the doorway, fuming at his Sharpay. He quickly flashed a menacing glance, daring her to come over and upset Sharpay. Unfortunately, his gaze seemed to encourage her, for she started to walk over toward them. She had just reached the isle when none other than Mr. and Mrs. Astor sat down, cutting Troy and Sharpay off completely from Gabriella. He heard Sharpay sigh and relief, a light, soft chuckle from Mrs. Astor and then a huff from Gabriella. He lost sight of her as she went toward the back, searching for a seat.

As mass started, they all rose and Troy lightly gripped the seat in front of him as they began, everyone reciting the Nicene Creed as one:

"We believe in one God, the Father, the Almighty, maker of heaven and earth, of all that is seen and unseen. We believe in one Lord, Jesus Christ, the only Son of God, eternally begotten of the Father, God from God, light from light, true God from true God, begotten, not made, of one Being with the Father; through him all things were made. For us and our salvation he came down from heaven, was incarnate of the Holy Spirit and the Virgin Mary and became truly human. For our sake he was crucified under Pontius Pilate; he suffered, died, and was buried. On the third day he rose again, in fulfillment of the scriptures. He ascended to heaven and is seated at the right hand of the Father. He will come again in glory to judge the living and the dead, and his kingdom will have no end. We believe in the Holy Spirit, the Lord, the giver of life, who proceeds from the Father and the Son, who with the Father and the Son is worshiped and glorified, who has spoken through the prophets. We believe in one holy catholic and apostolic Church. We acknowledge one baptism for the forgiveness of sins. We look for the resurrection of the dead, and the life of the world to come. Amen."

Troy didn't really pay attention after that. Of course, he stood and sat when he was supposed to, and he recited what he was supposed to…but really his mind could only think of one thing: Sharpay. Looking sideways tentatively, he saw that she had a faraway look in her chocolate pools and knew that she wasn't paying much attention either. He wasn't surprised that Captain Smith had joined them for mass, although he was surprised at the selection chosen for the closing hymn: For Those in Peril on the Sea. He really didn't feel that it was appropriate, and that by singing this they were really jinxing the remainder of their voyage. He shrugged though, jinks' was just a superstition, and the Bolton's didn't believe in superstitions.

Captain Smith cleared his throat, and he could just see Mr. Ismay nod toward the pianist…who looked just like Sharpay? He was just about to whisper into Sharpay's ear when the music started and her voice stopped him. It was….like an angel. It was soft, yet with a power all its own behind it. He stared at her for a split second, smiling slightly before joining her, their voices mixing with the others and yet standing apart…a perfect harmony.

Eternal Father, strong to save,

Whose arm hath bound the restless wave,

Who bidd'st the mighty ocean deep

Its own appointed limits keep;

Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,

For those in peril on the sea!

O Christ! Whose voice the waters heard

And hushed their raging at Thy word,

Who walkedst on the foaming deep,

And calm amidst its rage didst sleep;

Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,

For those in peril on the sea!

Most Holy Spirit! Who didst brood

Upon the chaos dark and rude,

And bid its angry tumult cease,

And give, for wild confusion, peace;

Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,

For those in peril on the sea!

O Trinity of love and power!

Our brethren shield in danger's hour;

From rock and tempest, fire and foe,

Protect them wheresoe'er they go;

Thus evermore shall rise to Thee

Glad hymns of praise from land and sea.

As the song ended, he turned his head slightly toward Sharpay and smiled before turning back to Father Joseph. Father Joseph raised his hands slightly before saying "The Lord be with you"

A chorus of "and also with you" arose as one voice from all sides.

Father Joseph smiled happily before remarking "May almighty God bless you" and then, as he signed the cross spoke "the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

"Amen" everyone chanted.

"Go in peace" with that, one of the altar boys started down the aisle, swinging the incense around. Troy was suddenly drowning in the slightly overbearing fragrance, but it soon passed as he became used to it. Father Joseph started down after him, followed by a couple more altar boys. Some were carrying the candles. One was carrying the holy wine, and another the bread. Another, directly behind Father Joseph, was carrying the golden cross. Lastly, Captain Smith came down the aisle and Sharpay curtsied slightly. Captain Smith turned and nodded slightly toward her as he continued down toward the exit. When the procession had ended, they picked up their belongings and started out, some people talking, others silent. He held Sharpay's hand the entire way out of the dining room, and then pulled her up to a two seater situated in the Grand Staircase. The sun coming through the Glass Dome was warm and bright and he smiled.

He turned to her stared into her eyes for a couple seconds before turning away quickly and blushing. Looking back at her, he saw her smiling at him, and taking a deep breath he asked the question he wanted to ask her " err…I saw someone in church today that well…looked exactly like you. You don't have a twin do you? Or am I just going crazy?" She smiled at him, and he loved it. She was just about to remark when someone wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Anger filled him untill he heard the words "Hey sis!" and he breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he thought it had been someone else…his current arch nemesis Cal Hockley. As he raised his head he saw for the first time how similar Sharpay and her twin sibling actually were. Both of them had golden hair, almost as bright as the sun, although while Sharpay's was silky and smooth, her twin's was short and a little ruff looking. Both of them had the same color eyes, and they actually seemed to be about the same height. He smiled and raised his hand, ready to shake it happily, which the twin quickly took, although he wasn't ready for the glare that quickly crossed his face.

Sharpay turned to him and smiled " Troy, I would like you to meet my twin brother, Ryan" again Troy nodded his head, and was surprised when Ryan smirked at him, a smile playing across his face only while Sharpay was looking directly at him.

"How did you two like mass?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the seat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw several first class passengers turn and give them the dirtiest of looks, smiling of course at him and giving him a look that seemed to say, that poor man…being bothered by the _help_.

He shrugged it off before replying "mass was very impressive. I was a little shocked at the music selection for the closing hymn, but it was beautifully played. You did a great job". Ryan seemed to swell in pride a little before turning toward Sharpay and looking expectantly toward her.

"It was fine, granted it was a lot fancier than what I was used to but the sermon was wonderful and I had fun". Ryan looked slightly hurt, and for a split second wondered why Sharpay hadn't commented at all on Ryan's piano skills. Something must have happened between them this morning, but what he had no clue about. He was broken from his thoughts when Mr. and Mrs. Astor walked toward them.

"Sharpay, we are going on an afternoon stroll. Go back and turn the heaters on in our room. Thanks". With that they departed, nodding curtly at Ryan and smiling warmly at him. He heard Ryan huff as soon as Mr. and Mrs. Astor leave.

"Honestly, you say they aren't that bad? They treat you like you're their slave."

"Ryan, they really aren't, and technically during this voyage…I am their slave…although the term 'slave' isn't really the correct term. More like…helper. Anyway, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." With that, she turned and started down the hallway, her hair swinging lightly behind her. Troy couldn't help but stare at Sharpay's butt, but quickly turned away when he caught himself. As he looked back over at Ryan to maybe find out more about himself and his family, he saw the hard and determined look on Ryan's face and he grew apprehensive.

"Mr. Bolton…walk with me for a second" he stood and beckoned with his head the direction he wished to go.

As they started to walk, he turned to Ryan and said "please, call me Troy."

"Fine…Troy. My sister thinks that when Titanic arrives in New York that you are going to take her along with you...that you are going to go and whisk her off her feet and love her forever. I'm not so naïve as my sister Troy. If you don't plan to do any of the things just said, then please don't entertain Sharpay with the idea…and don't stay around to gently let her down. Just go. But…while we are still on this boat you better not hurt her. While I am not too fond of this little charade that you are playing, it makes my sister happy" he looked both ways down the hallway they had somehow ended up in before pushing Troy against a wall and leaning in so close that their noses were inches apart "her happiness is everything to me. She is the only family I have left…and family is very important to me. If you hurt her, I hurt you, no matter how bad the consequences are for me. Get it?" when Troy nodded, he looked satisfied and stepped backward, waiting for Troy to fix his suit and nod. "Good."

They started back down the hall toward the settee just in case Sharpay would be back soon. "It's not that I don't want to be friends with you. In the off chance that you don't break my sister's heart and you do take her with you…I plan on being a close friend. You'd be family to me, and then I'd watch your back always…just like I'm watching Sharpay's. I hope you understand. No hard feelings? Unless you broke her heart…then you'll be feeling a lot of feelings." He gulped, and Ryan smiled at him. It was then that Sharpay returned, and Ryan at once started a lively conversation, pretending of course that their previous one was never said. I guess it was officially off the record.

Throughout the rest of the day, Ryan, Sharpay, and he walked around on the top deck, admiring the beautiful Sunday weather and the calm, blue ocean. Once, they had to go back inside so that Sharpay could grab her coat…a black and white checkered one…very old and worn. And as the sun set in the west, Sharpay and Troy enjoyed it together (Ryan had to leave to get ready to play the piano during diner and then later in the Smoking Room). They kissed each other so many times Troy finally lost count…and Troy finally told Sharpay that he loved her. She had smiled so brightly and Troy was shocked to find that she could get even more beautiful. When she told him that she loved him too, his heart had missed a beat and he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. They had just leaned in to kiss once more, when the diner horn rang and Sharpay quickly ran off after a chaste kiss, cursing her luck at being late to help Mrs. Astor. He had sighed, staring at the sunset once more before turning and walking toward his own stateroom to change. Little did he know, this sunset would be the last truly happy moment he would ever experience in his life.

**Dun Dun Dun!!! I gave you a clue, but before you make assumptions, it could mean anything. So…don't get all paranoid just yet. Anyway, I hope you liked it, although I thought it got boring. If you agree, I'm truly sorry. Review if you'd like…and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! **


	9. Iceberg Dead Ahead!

Titanic

Iceberg dead ahead!

**Troy**

Dinner was quite peaceful, and Troy ate like he hadn't eaten in years…in a dignified manner of course…he was in first class. Turning his head slightly, he could just see Sharpay talking to her twin at the grand piano, which was just as elegant and beautiful as anything on this ship. The keys sparkled, and the dark wood glistened in the warm lighting. He could see the shine, as if it had just been polished. He watched as Sharpay laughed, throwing back her head slightly, her soft curls bouncing as she leaned lightly against the piano, all the while her brother played on, regardless of the fact that he was in mid conversation. He smiled slightly and turned around. He was happy that she was happy, and also happy that she was that close with her sibling. He had never been close to his younger brother, who had gone into the railroad business and had now a very lucrative corporation. Troy had invited him to come to America, telling his brother that there would be so many opportunities to exploit; but he declined, deciding instead to stay where he was although Troy had a feeling his wife Evelyn had something to do with it…that and his two children.

He tried to stay in the conversation (they were discussing the pros and cons of Laissez Faire) but he just didn't care. His mind was still swimming with thoughts of Sharpay…just as it had been since Titanic had embarked four days ago. Chewing on his Salmon, he turned discreetly to sneak one more glimpse of Sharpay but was disappointed when he couldn't see her. At first he thought that she had gone over to help someone with something…but when she didn't return to Ryan, he realized she must have gone to turn the heaters on and to turn down the beds for the night.

Feeling watched yet again, he turned to see a seething Cal staring at him, and he smirked. Cal had learned of their make-up, and he had seen their relationship first hand during service this morning and the thought that it was tormenting him was giving him a high he knew he shouldn't have. Finishing quickly, he bid goodnight to his companions at his table and departed to his stateroom, hoping to maybe catch Sharpay. Unfortunately, when he arrived, Sharpay wasn't there although his bed had been turned down and his room was nice and warm. Turning, he strode out his door, down the long and elegant hallways untill he reached the writing room where Sharpay was sitting in the same oversized chair…reading.

He snuck up toward her, hoping that he could walk right up to her and scare her while she was engrossed in her reading, but he was defeated. He had just raised his arms and flexed his fingers to grab the book from her when she had moved the book slightly, and still looking down said "Nice try. Ryan used to do that to me, but now that I'm used to it, I can always somehow figure out when someone is trying to scare me". She smiled and looked up before standing up to put the book away but he grabbed it from her and flipped the book over to view its cover: Great Expectations. He smiled down at the book, remembering how his mother had read this to his brother and him when they were little. Charles Dickens was his favorite writer, and this book, was his favorite because of the memories attached to it. "This book is great. Have you been reading it the whole voyage?"

She smiled at him, her teeth flashing. "Yeah, but this is actually my second time reading this book. It's just…one of my favorites." She kissed him, before walking back to the chair to pull on her plaid coat. "Want to go for a walk?"

He smiled at her, not really wanting to go outside where it felt like it was below freezing but not being able to resist her "Sure. Let's go back to my stateroom so I can grab my jacket and then we can go. She smiled excitedly before skipping out the room, turning to wait for him when she reached the doorway. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah" he smiled at her, walking over to her and taking her hand. They had just started back toward his stateroom, when a young steward rushed up to her, glancing at Troy and bowing slightly before turning back to Sharpay. "Shar, I'm so sorry, but Julie is sick which makes us understaffed. Ismay wanted me to find you and tell you that you've been volunteered to help" he looked at her sympathetically before continuing "I'm sorry. I tried so hard to find someone else, because I know that it was your night to retire early…" he shut up when she nodded and patted his arm.

"It's okay. I know you tried Bobby" she looked over at Troy "I'll meet you back at your room as soon as I'm done. Sorry." She looked disappointed, but she nodded firmly. Troy stared after her as she followed _Bobby_ down the hall. Damn.

**Sharpay**

She sighed yet again as she placed new china down on the tables around her for breakfast in the morning. The soft cream table cloths had been taken off the deep cherry wood tables and a glowing white the color of angel's wings had replaced them. Someone brushed by her shoulder, taking her out of her automatic movements. She turned toward the left saw her brother putting down napkins and sterling silver silverware. She stared at him for a second before turning back to the table and resumed her work. She paused again when she heard him stutter.

"Shar…I'm sorry". Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the guilty expression on his face, and some of her anger melted. She could never stay mad at him, but she had to stay strong. Ryan had to know that he couldn't say things like that and get away with it.

"Shar….you were right. I shouldn't have said those things about Troy because…I don't know him. Not really. I just said it because I'm afraid I'm losing you. You're all I have left" a tear trailed down his cheek and the rest of her anger left her. A tear slowly slipped down her own cheek as her eyes grew watery and she turned and embraced him.

"Oh Ryan...I forgive you" the look of relief that passed across his face startled her. Did he think she wouldn't have forgiven him? "but Ryan you can't say those things. I…I really like him. He's such a gentleman. He cares about me too. He has morals. And Ryan, no matter how much I care about him….you will always be first in my heart. You always will be, don't forget it."

They embraced before turning back to their job. "What time is it?" She yawned. It felt late, but she didn't really care. She would spend as much time with Troy as she wanted, and then get to her comfortable bed.

"Um…about 11:00 I think" Bobby said from across the room. She sighed. It was later than she thought. She wondered vaguely if Troy was asleep or not and then another thought hit her…they had all heard. Every one of her new friends had heard her and Ryan's make up. That meant that it would be the talk of the night. Great.

Ryan saw the tired and slightly disappointed look and knew immediately what she wanted. "Go ahead Shar…I'll finish up the last couple tables. She looked at him like he had just given her an early Christmas present.

"Really?" she was so excited. She'd go to Troy's room and spend some time with him…even if it was in his room. There would be no funny business though. She gave Ryan the biggest hug she thought she could ever give him, and then kissed his cheek. She waved goodbye to everyone and then ran off. She heard them all laughing slightly…Kelsi, Doug, Ryan, Bobby, Luke but she didn't care. She was going to see Troy.

**Chad and Taylor**

Chad stepped away from the porthole, closing it firmly to shut out the cold of the night. As he blew warm air into his cupped hands, he wondered vaguely if it was supposed to be this cold. He shrugged off the thought when his eyes landed on his pregnant wife, who was reading quietly on the couch. Her feet were propped up on the small coffee table, one hand absentmindedly rubbing her stomach in small circles. The only sound she made was the soft crinkling sound of the pages turning and he smiled. She loved reading. It had always relaxed her.

Crossing the room, he settled down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing lightly. She turned her head, smiled at him and then leaned in, kissing him lightly on the lips before resting her head back against his arm and continued reading. He smirked before turning his head and looked back out the porthole. The steam that had quickly devoured the once clear glass had dissipated and he could now clearly see the stars. He had never seen them so clearly. They had lived in a small apartment in London, and with the light of the street lamps, the stars were almost impossible to see.

He started to rub her shoulder with his thumb in small circles and his thoughts wandered through the memories of the trip so far. They had done a lot since their dinner with Troy Bolton. They had walked the decks several times, danced on the poop deck with some steerage passengers while drinking pints of cheep beer, and with the help of a pretty blonde stewardess, snuck down to the pool area to enjoy a private, romantic swim.

He didn't know how much time had gone by since he had sat down on the couch, but suddenly the clock was striking eleven o'clock and they were heading off to bed. The last thing he remembered was his wife's deep breathing and the soft kick of his son…or daughter before sleep overcame him.

**Troy**

Troy sighed loudly, throwing himself backward against his queen sized bed. The drink of bourbon was resting on his bedside table, swaying softly back and forth from the engines. It was funny. At the beginning of this voyage, he couldn't stand the vibrations from the engines. He had stayed up half the night the first night, and walking was made a little awkward from it. But now, it was like he didn't even feel it. Glancing toward the clock, he hoped it wasn't as late as it felt, but his hopes were dashed when he read 11:00.

He had just about given up hope of seeing Sharpay tonight when a timid knock sounded. Hope swelled inside him, and he quickly fixed his hair and shirt before crossing over and opening the door. There she stood; just as beautiful as ever, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey" she smiled up at him, almost whispering to him.

"Hey" he matched her voice level, before smiling widely again. He stepped away from the door, his eyes never leaving hers before closing the door. He was quite surprised when he felt her soft lips press delicately against his, and he kissed her back, holding her as close to him as possible without crushing her. Pulling away, they stared into each others' eyes for a few seconds before Sharpay smiled once more and pulled him over to the bedroom.

She flopped down, resting her head on one of the large, soft pillows and sighed. Troy followed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and turning slightly, placed one hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall.

After a long silence, Sharpay broke the silence. "Troy….can I ask you a question?"

He smiled down at her, slightly confused at the silly question she had just uttered. She could talk to him about anything…everything. "Of course Shar…you know you don't even have to ask that."

"I know…what happens when Titanic embarks in New York?" she looked up into his eyes, and her hair tickled his shoulder slightly.

"Well….you, Ryan, and I are going to get in my limo, and we're going to go back to my house. And then…we'll live happily ever after."

"Sounds perfect" silence reined over them once more, until another thought struck her with terrible dread. "What about my parents? I mean…the only reason I'm working on this ship is to send the money back to them."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." He was startled when she pulled away quickly, sitting up most of the way untill she was leaning heavily on one arm. She looked guilty, and he didn't like it.

"Troy….I…I couldn't…I mean…" she fell silent, staring into his eyes. Trying to convey the words she could not speak.

He smiled at her before pulling her back down next to him gently. "Of course I can…and I'll do it because I care about you. I care about your well being and your families well being."

"You're too good for me."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm the one not good enough for you." He kissed her forehead lovingly. They fell into light conversation, passing the time and just really enjoying each other's company. Several times they fell into silence, which abruptly ended in a kiss or two untill the clock read 11:20, when Sharpay reluctantly got up and told him that they both needed to go to sleep. He knew she was right, but….he didn't want her to leave. He wished she could sleep here with him and he knew if he persisted she would eventually give in but…she could end up getting into trouble. And getting into trouble was something he didn't want her to get into.

He walked her to the front door, before kissing her. She smiled up at him before saying "have a good sleep. See you in the morning bright and early for breakfast." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before opening the door and leaving.

He stared at the door for a couple seconds, heart fluttering before he crossed back into the bedroom, dressed into his pajamas, and slid under the covers. His thoughts swam. All he could think about was Sharpay. And as he settled into dreams of a mansion just for him and her, a little boy running around playing with a pup, he smiled. Life was turning out to be perfect.

**Fleet and Lee**

Fredrick Fleet glowered over to his lookout mate, Reginald Lee for what seemed like the billionth time that night. He still couldn't believe that he had _lost_ the binoculars. Those were one of the main weapons they had to help avoid collisions. And what with the calm, wave-less night, it was going to be harder. They could sure use those binoculars.

"Stupid fuck" he muttered under his breath as he turned back to the horizon. He rubbed his arms quickly with his hands, trying to bring back the feeling and circulation of blood. It was too bloody freezing outside for April. He had just swiveled his eyes to the left, when his eyes snapped back to something looming out of the darkness….something that looked oddly like a mountain….

"SHIT!"

"What? What is it?"

"I…Iceberg." He stuttered. Surprisingly, Reg wasted no time and quickly turned, grabbing the rope pulley connected to the bell and pulled as hard as he could. The sharp sound of the bell filled the space on all sides of him, and he wouldn't be surprised if the sound had carried miles into the ocean. Regaining self control, he turned, picking up the phone connected to the mast, which would connect him right to the deck.

When some poor schmuck answered the phone, he screamed into it, startling even himself because of the desperation and fear that was laced in every corner of it. "ICEBERG STRAIGHT AHEAD!"

A curt thank you replied before he was rudely hung up on. Now, normally, he would of climbed down the damn mast and kicked the ass of whoever had done such a thing, but all his attention was turned to the wall of ice that they were currently on a collision course with. He waited with bated breath muttering profanities as he willed the ship to turn….WHY WERE'NT THEY?

"common….common….common….." he breathed, his breath coming in shorter and shorter bursts as they neared. He could definitely start to see the turn of the ship…but he knew it would be too late. They were too close, and they hadn't had enough warning. He slammed his eyes shut and gripped the railing of the lookout post as….it hit.


	10. The Panic Begins

Titanic

The Panic Begins

**Thomas Andrews**

Thomas Andrews sighed yet again, before pushing a large blueprint of Titanic's frame out of his way, his eyes roaming the crowded desk for a blueprint of G deck. He rubbed his temple in frustration, before glancing toward the more appealing glass of brandy that resided near the edge of the large desk. He was totally stumped, something that he was not at all familiar with. He was used to success, of course not on his first attempt, but surely before his fifth. He was trying to figure out a way to blow out the wall between the pool and the changing stalls so that passengers ready for a relaxing swim would feel like they were in a true Parisian Piscine instead of a pool, deep inside the belly of a gigantic monster. The problem was that if he did that, it would throw off the design for the rest of the deck.

Instead of feeling like they currently did, like they were slowly wandering from one country to another; from Paris to London, to Istanbul, it would feel like you were stepping between countries in the space of ten seconds…something that he knew passengers would detest. People liked slow and elegant changes, framed with luxury and comfort, not exciting, fast paced changes that left you guessing for what would happen next. eHe

If the wall was blown out, it would feel like walking from Paris to Istanbul in less than a minute. And if that happened, it would make the same feeling reoccur in intervals between almost every room.

He had just taken a drag from his cigar, which had been languidly smoking from the ash tray near his untouched glass of brandy, when he felt it. It wasn't necessarily a startling feeling, but it was one that was off. At first, he thought that it was just the engines, but then he realized that the irregular shaking was continuing, and intensifying instead of lessening. Worriedly, he stood up, reaching for the cup of brandy to settle it. The strong yellow liquid inside was sloshing slowly from side to side, bumping slightly toward the rim every now and again. He realized, that it wasn't just his desk that was shaking, but his whole room, which brought him to the conclusion that whatever was happening was happening as a direct result from something outside of Titanic. He wondered vaguely if the shaking intensified at all the lower you got toward the double plated bottom and what the snobby first classmen would be asking in the next couple of minutes if they ever woke up from their drunken stupor. And then it stopped, and all was quiet again. Except…well….it seemed that Titanic was slowing down...perhaps even stopping? But… why….that wasn't right. They were still about a day from New York harbor, so what was happening?

He stood there for a long time, before half convincing himself that they had lost a propeller blade before slowly sinking down into his chair. He reached quickly for his cigar and drink, his hands unusually unsteady. He had just taken a large gulp of brandy to settle his nerves and was about to take a long drag on his cigar when there was a pounding on the door. Thinking that it was a frightened or annoyed passenger, he took his time getting to the door. But when he opened it, he was met by the long, drawn face of Harold Bride. His usually smiling face was now somber and no hint of a smile was in his eyes, now wide and glassy.

"You've been requested to come to the officer's quarters." He had just turned around to leave when he suddenly whirled around "oh and bring your blueprints, please." With that he departed, pushing, in his opinion, a little too roughly past the first class passengers.

-----------

The damage to the well deck was, fortunately minimum. The solid, varnished railing had been slightly damaged, and of course the deck had some large dents on it, but all in all he thought it would be fairly easy to fix. But he was still afraid. The large chunks of ice littering the deck was a sure sign that something terrible had happened, a fact which had gone right over the heads of two stupid, drunk third classmen. Turning to his left, he scanned the unworried looks of most of the crew, bypassing the stupid look on the captain untill his eyes rested on one of the junior designers, Jordan Magenta. He beckoned him over, and after giving him strict instructions to check the water tight compartments, sent him on his way. He returned several minutes later, with a grim expression on his face. It was worse than he feared. Six watertight compartments had flooded, and already the water was two floors up and flooding the mail room on F deck. Beckoning all the senior officers to follow him, he walked brusquely to his cabin. After making sure that all the officers were present, he began.

Spreading the map quickly, he placed the ash tray and the now empty glass on each side so that the blueprint wouldn't roll and took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Water, fourteen feet above the keel, and rising fast. Water's already flooding into boilers 1, 3, 4, 5, and compartment 2."

"When can we get on the way?" whined one of the officers.

"THAT'S 5 COMPARTMENTS! Titanic can stay afloat, with the first four compartments flooded… not 5. She'll go down by the head, the water spilling over the tops of the bulkheads. At E deck, from one to the next, back and back, there's no stopping it."

The captain stepped forward, interjecting and, for the first time that night, being useful "the pumps if we…."

"Pumps buy us time…but minutes only. From this moment on we are doomed. Titanic will founder." The now pale and terrified faces around the room confirmed that the people around him were not as stupid as they looked. They had gotten the message. "And how many souls on board, Mr. Murdoch?"

"There are about 2,500 souls on board s…sir." He stuttered. He was afraid. Good, he needed to be. He was about to witness the most horrifying event in his lifetime.

"How much time?" Captain Smith inquired his brow furrowing. Realization had dawned on him; he knew the results that would be produced from only having enough lifeboats for half the passengers.

"An hour….two at the most." He rubbed his temples. The headache was back, but it was now from consternation and fear instead of stress.

He looked around the room. "We have to get into action immediately. I think it best that the stewards and stewardesses all get roused up and told what is happening. Then, maybe have them all start to get people up on deck. The sooner they got to work, the more people can be saved."But, even as he spoke, he knew it was futile. With only enough lifeboats for about half the passengers, it meant that at the least 1,250 people would be dead. It would be a terrible tragedy, a terrible loss. He only prayed that people would listen to the staff, because if they didn't, that number was going to climb very quickly.

**Sharpay**

Her eyes had just drifted closed when it happened. The noise was so deafening that not only did she have to fight the urge to cover her ears, she had to also fight to not scream. It sounded, to her, as if someone were scraping very sharp fingernails across an immense blackboard. Ryan was stirring above her, and she let out a muffled sob as her bed began to shake harder. Things on her dresser broke, and the mirror that resided directly above it fell. There was a loud thud, and opening her eyes, she saw Ryan lying on the floor from where he had fallen off his bunk. Terrified, she pushed herself into a sitting position before standing up completely and holding onto her bunk she slowly made her way over to the lights. As she flipped them on, she was met with a sight that scared the living shit out of her and filled her, at the same time with wonder.

Something large, misshapen, and white was sliding past their porthole, filling up the whole view. And then it was gone, the boat slipping past whatever it was that had been outside her port hole. The shaking subsided shortly thereafter, leaving her and Ryan in a silence that stifled them. It took her a couple of seconds to find her voice, and when she spoke it sounded so quite that she fought the urge to raise it so that she could hear it. Her ears were still ringing.

"Wh….what was that?" Her hands were shaking, and she had to remove her left hand from the light switch to avoid accidentally turning off the lights. That would only spook her more.

"I…I think that was an iceberg…"

And that's when they noticed the change. As soon as she realized it, she felt immensely sick to her stomach, and she had to fight the urge to vomit. The ship was slowing… What did that mean? She stared into Ryan's eyes, and he seemed to stare back into her with the same intensity and fear. They both jumped when there was a banging at their door. Sharpay stepped away from the frame just in time, because the next second it was slamming open and Sarah, another stewardess, was at the door. The look on her face confirmed Sharpay's fear…something was very wrong. "We've all been requested to get dressed in our uniforms and meet in the staff dining room…I don't know exactly what they want but I have a hunch." With that, she turned and left. Sharpay slammed the door and quickly ran to their closet, grabbing Ryan's tux and throwing it onto his bunk before closing the closet door to change.

Coming out of the closet, she quickly brushed her hair, before turning and opening the door, Ryan closet behind. She was surprised. They couldn't even get out of their room. The whole hallway was packed with anxious and worried stewards and stewardesses. She was even more surprised to see a sniffling Julia hobbling down the hallway, being supported by two stewards whose names Sharpay didn't care to remember at the moment. The trip to the dining area took much longer than she had anticipated, and when they arrived, they were pushed into a corner, almost into a potted plant which had already been shoved out of the way. She didn't really have that much time to look around, because a minute or two later, one of the ships officers, Officer Lightoller. "ATTENTION!" he screamed, and everyone shut up instantly.

"This is important, so I want no talking during this" he took a deep breath "there is no easy way to say this so, I guess I'll just come out and say it…we're sinking." There were gasps, and Sharpay felt her heart leap up in her chest. "Mr. Andrews, the chief architect has looked at the damage caused around 11:40 from a collision with an iceberg and says…it's not good. Five compartments are flooding, and the mailroom is already halfway under water, perhaps all the way… and in his estimations, there is only approximately two hours give or take untill…Titanic will cease to exist. Now, you have an important duty. It is your job to get as many as possible onto the deck so that as many people as possible can get on the lifeboats. Since there are only enough for half the passengers, it'll be a first come first serve basis although it is women and children first. Don't tell anyone you don't have to about ANY of this…we don't need a panic. That's how people get killed….." looking around the room, she could see the fear on everyone's faces. "Try to mask your own emotions. People are…going to be looking to you to see what they have to do. I want everyone in life jackets; we HAVE to set a good example. Now I know you're all afraid…I am too. But if we work together I'm sure we'll make it through this…dismissed."

Sharpay took no time. She turned and quickly threw her arms around her brother, telling him she loved him before turning and pushing her way through the crowd before he could stop her. Running up the corridors, she banged on doors as she went past, leaving it up to people behind her to inform the people that they needed to get ready to be escorted to the poop deck. Pushing her way to a gate, she nodded at one of the keepers who quickly let her through and she ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. Stopping before the door that let out onto the first class hallways, she took a deep breath, smoothing down her hair and her dress. Pushing open the door, she started the short walk toward her charges rooms, all the while finding it more and more difficult to keep a smiling, happy face plastered on. Pretending that everything was alright when it really wasn't was something that, while sounding easy wasn't. She wanted to scream, to tell them all that soon, for the first time, their money wouldn't be able to save them...although invariably it did. No self respecting liner would let the rich and famous-the important people-drown.

Rounding the hall she stopped. Indecisiveness closed in around her and for a moment she felt like hyperventilating…who was she supposed to tell first? Troy because he was the love of her life? Mr. and Mrs. Astor because they were so kind and loving, and a lot older… they could possibly take longer to get ready…or Cal because he was an ass and getting any confrontation with him over with the sooner the better was…better. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself enough to figure it out…and her mind was invariably screaming Mr. and Mrs. Astor. Sighing, she looked wistfully at Troy's room before turning and knocking on the Astor's door. There was a grumbling sound and she quickly let herself in, turning on one of the lamps in the living room before crossing over to the bedroom.

Mr. Astor met her as she was about to tap on their door, which made her jump. He looked slightly pissed, but right now she could care less. "Whats wrong? Why are you bothering us at this time of night? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

She was stunned, she had never been talked to like this before…not by them anyway. She was trying to find the right words to say when she heard sweet Mrs. Astor's voice ring out "Charles…let the poor girl breathe and explain for a second before you get all angry." She came out of the bedroom in a pink, silk gown. When she saw her face, something quickly flittered across it, but she couldn't tell what. "What's wrong dear?"

"I…I've been sent to tell you that you have to start getting ready to get up. I'm supposed to take you up on deck. In fact…everyone is. We are having a bit of an emergency and we need to get everyone on deck so that we minimize the danger."

"What kind of emergency? Nothing too serious I hope…" her voice trailed off as Sharpay quickly stood and walked over to the bedroom.

"May I suggest a nice suite and heavy top coat for you Mr. Astor and maybe a nice, cocktail dress with fur coat for you Mrs. Astor? I'll just lay them on the bed and be back in a second to help get that corset on." With that, she left, completely bewildering the elderly couple who were still sitting on the pink couch. Exiting the room, she turned and walked quickly across the hall, and flung open the door to Troy's room. He was already awake, pacing around the living room in a burgundy colored robe. He turned when he saw her enter, and started talking almost at once.

"I think the engines have stopped but I just don't know…I'm not really too sure…a little too tired to actually tell. Do you know?"

"Troy I-"

"And then what was that shaking? I mean it wasn't that much of a shake, but still….that was completely abnormal. Not like the engines."

"Troy I-"

"And then why is everyone up? I've seen at least eight different stewards walk by, each with the same look on their face do you have any idea?"

"TROY!"

"Yeah?"

"Let me talk….I have…I have to tell you something." A sob escaped her lips…one that had been threatening to do so since she herself had been told of the imminent sinking.

Troy walked over to her quickly, talking her into his arms and rocking her back and forward as he tried to console her. "Ssshhhh…Its alright. It'll be okay. Tell me what's wrong."

She stared up at him through her tears "We….we hit an iceberg" Shock swept over his face. "Its…it's not good. 5 compartments are underwater right now, and the water itself is probably up to E deck already. We…we have about two hours at the most before the whole thing is at the bottom of the ocean and I…I just don't…don't know what to do…not now. "

"But the ship can't sink…its unsinkable." He tried to reason.

"It can…if enough water tight compartments flood.

He was pale now, and silent. He stopped rocking her and stayed still, staring straight ahead. She shook with a new wave of sobs, which seemed to bring Troy out of his own thoughts and he kissed her forehead. Leading her toward his couch, he sat her down next to him, and pulled her close, mumbling things in her ear to calm her. But in the back of her mind, she knew they were doomed and that…something was off. They seemed to be sitting funny…as if….they weren't completely level….

**Alright guys! I know, I suck, stopping right there. I'm sorry if it's tedious, but it has to be included. Setting the stage and such is necessary. Don't worry, you'll get the perspectives of Cal and Gabriella next, along with some new and shortly lived characters….dun dun dun. But the big news is Titanic is sinking…hinting at the last line. Sorry I haven't been updating. I had my SATs, and then 2 of my sisters b-days-they turned 3 and 6-PSSA prep at school, and college searching. Life is getting to me but I promise I will not be stopping on any story that I have opened. All will be completed. Also, don't worry, Chad and Taylor are going to have whole chaps devoted to just them…not leaving them out. If you like this story, check out my other ones and be sure to vote on my poll…gotta decide what to write after the 4 stories I have started on are done. Peace and HAPPY EASTER!**


	11. Whats Happening?

Titanic

What the Hell?

**Cal Hockley**

Sighing yet again, he rolled over onto his side, burying his head into his soft pillow to try to block the sounds penetrating his room. The soft sounds of feet brushing against the carpet outside in the hallway had been going on for some time now, and all Cal could think was _what the hell?!_ But that was just it…who the hell was up at 12:00 in the morning anyway? And weren't the English supposed to be educated in some fucking manners? If you're up, don't wake the whole fucking ship up with you. Realizing he wasn't going to be getting any sleep unless he told the sons of a bitches to get the hell out of his hall, he threw back the covers angrily and stomped to the chair next to the French doors leading out onto his private balcony-oh the things he could do there- to grab his bathrobe which he donned in a hurried manner before slipping on his slippers and walking toward the front door.

Throwing the door open, he stepped out into the doorway and beckoned a passing steward over. The steward looked pale and slightly frail- as if he was deathly frightened while at the same time deathly sick but he really didn't care. He needed to sleep because he needed his looks. Without them, Troy would gain much more distance in the wooing of one Sharpay Evans and he wasn't about to let go of his leading position.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't you know it's the middle of the fucking night?" he practically grabbed the steward by the throat.

"We….well y…yes sir so...sorry sir." The steward half mumbled half stuttered as his eyes darted up and down the hall. He seemed sort of edgy as if he expected at any moment for disaster to strike.

Unsettled, Cal let go of the steward who took an immediate step backward. Well, that was to be expected. But as the steward turned around, Cal had the feeling that something important was happening. That something was off and that the only way he could figure out what was if he questioned one of the staff…and this guy was as good as any to give him what he wanted right?

Lowering his voice so that no one outside their room, or frankly anyone listening from just inside their doors could hear, he inquired "Is something happening?" The reaction of the steward confirmed his suspicion. The man's face paled slightly and a light film of sweat started to appear on his forehead. Just as he was about to press him for more, the man turned and walked brusquely away, as if he had no more time to talk to him…or had no desire. He tripped several times along the hall, on seemingly nothing and as he nodded slightly to the passengers just opening their doors. Cal saw for the first time how absolutely terrified he was. He kept jumping at the slightest of sounds…a door opening, or voices coming up from an adjoining hall. Something was wrong.

Turning back, he closed the door carefully before flicking on the lights. What was happening? It had to be _something_ if the stewards and stewardesses were all up and about…but what? His mind tried to reason with himself, telling him that if something was indeed wrong, they would have sent Sharpay to notify him. Disasters didn't happen without the passengers' knowledge. That was unheard of. But then again, the unsettled part rebutted, the engines were off, the crew was up and about…and shaken by the way…and…there seemed to be something wrong with the way he walked. It was odd, but he felt like every time he took a step, his right foot wouldn't quite land right…as if he wasn't quite balanced. He had just changed from his night clothes to a suit when there was a light tap on the door.

Crossing out of his bathroom, his worst fears were confirmed. Sharpay was there…and her eyes were slightly red as if she had been crying. "What's happened?"

"What? Why…why would you ask that?"

"Don't pretend I'm not aware and save me my pride. Tell me." He said it a little more forcefully than he had meant but she had been trying to hold out on him, and NOBODY held out on him.

"It's…its nothing. It's just…please let me get you a jacket, its cold out tonight."

"A…a jacket? What the hell would I need a top coat for?"

"You need to get to the boat deck, as soon as possible. It's the Captains orders. Now please, it's quite cold out tonight." She held out the item in question and he begrudgingly took it, hoping that putting it on would give him the chance to acquire the information he so desperately wanted. Why wouldn't she answer the question?

"Oh and here. Put this on…for me?" he swallowed the lump that was forming as he took the unwieldy object from her. Its white color practically shone from the way the light reflected off of it…a lifejacket. Oh God.

He was stunned when she curtsied to him, and then left without even a look back over her shoulder. And as the door closed, he realized that it was more serious than even he could have thought...

**Gabriella**

A slight tapping on her door awoke her, making her body go rigid. Lifting her head onto her hand, she propped herself up on her elbows while clutching the sheet tightly to her. Who the hell was that? It wasn't even daybreak yet. The lights on her room came on all at once, and she jumped yet again when out of nowhere that annoying Evans girl appeared in front of her. Her surprised quickly turned to anger. Who the hell was she, bursting into her room and waking her up in the middle of the night? But…she did look slightly pale and worried, not too much, but just enough to unsettle her. What was it?

"I've been told to tell you that you've been asked to the boat deck…immediately."

"What? I'm not waking up and going outside! It's the middle of the FUCKING NIGHT!" honestly. She didn't think the girl was THAT stupid, but obviously she was a few degrees dumber than she had originally thought.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS IN THE FUCKING NIGHT!" normally, Sharpay could control her temper fairly well, but with all the stress that was already consuming her, she did NOT need to get into a fight with a spoilt rich bitch. "Here, put this on." She laid out an evening dress, the kind of thing she would wear to dinner, a fur coat-snow fox to be exact- and a….a life jacket. "Please." She said it so calmly and so quietly that it made her immediately jump out of bed. Something told her to listen. She vaguely heard the door open and close, but by then, her thoughts were consumed with questions.

But, something was definitely wrong. She must have been hung over still, because she kept overstepping, as if she was missing the floor. It was vaguely frightening, but she wouldn't dwell on that. The boat deck was waiting.

**D Deck**

Harold Jensen hauled another mail bag into an empty stateroom, swearing slightly. Soon this room would be filled with mail, and soon after that; water. It was already starting up the stairs, and it was climbing rapidly. It was almost like it was trying to race them, like it wanted to play a deadly game of tag…only this time, no matter what, the water would win. He didn't dare to try to go back down. Last time had been enough of a challenge. The water was freezing, and the chairs floating calmly in the hallway created obstacles that took energy to move. He was taken out of his thoughts when one of his companions, Julian Franco came in, carrying two bags. He looked cold, and wet: his clothes were soaked from his waist down, the bags dripping wet.

"We can't go back" he said, his words almost undecipherable due to his chattering teeth and thick Italian accent "the waters touching the ceiling in the sorting room, and we can barely get out the door with the mail bags. The waters pushing the door closed…or at least it's trying too. It would be foolish to go."

Against his better judgment, he shook his head "no….it's our job. We swore to protect this mail, and I'm not about to give up." Pushing his friend out of the way, he walked down the not so even hall to the stairs where he froze. It had climbed seven stairs since he had last been there two minutes ago. How was that possible? He knew because as he stopped to rest on the landing, the water had come rushing up over the final stair, and he had been left standing in an increasingly deeper puddle. "Oh my God."

Walking down the steps slowly, he gasped when the water touched his skin. It was so cold…like ice. He started down the stairs, taking deep breaths. Behind him, he heard his friend start down after him. Gladdened that he wouldn't have to go back down all by himself, he waded with new vigor to the second set of steps. The water was only about a foot from the ceiling, but he knew that once he got into the mail room, he would have about three. Plenty of time to grab the closest bundle and start back toward the stairs. That would be it though. He was done after this.

Diving into the water, he swam under the water into the mail room. Collins and Joseph were somewhere close by but he couldn't see them. Frank was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had gotten out already? He wasn't so sure. "F…F…Frank! W..wh….where a…are you?"

"He's d…drowned" Joseph came swimming out from behind a floating bookshelf "I saw wif me own eyes."

Realizing that would all be their fate if they wasted any more time, he said "Its time too-" but he never got to finish his sentence. Suddenly, the ship seemed to plunge downward, and they were all under water. Panicking, he twirled in the water. He saw the blurry shape of Julian floundering in the water, but the salt water hurt his eyes. Collins was starting through the doorway into the hall, swimming frantically toward the stairs. His air was all but escaping through his gaping mouth in a silent scream. But before he could even think about looking for Joseph, there was a sudden zapping noise and the lights in the room seemed to explode; plunging them into darkness. They were dead. At least he and Julian: he could still feel him panicking in the water although it was starting to become less violent…more heavy. He closed his eyes, wondering if Julian had been right about God…he would never know.

A sudden pain in his chest erupted inside of him, and he grabbed at his heart. His body started to convulse wildly and his eyes-he could feel them-roll up into the back of his head. Something warm and metallic was coming from his mouth…and then slowly, he faded from consciousness.

**E Deck-D Deck Stairs**

The water suddenly seemed to jump a few feet, and the lights above the stairs seemed to grow darker before returning to their original brightness. Splashes from the deck below hollowly came up from the small airspace which quickly vanished, leaving the passage to E Deck totally impassible. A steady stream of air bubbles erupted, bubbling merrily for a few seconds against the back of the staircase leading toward the next level. Then nothing more. A loud boom was heard, and the lights on the floor below all seemed to grow dark leaving the sea water a murky dark green-blue. And then with a light whoosh, the body of a man surfaced, floating languidly on the landing. As the body turned over onto its back, the cold, unseeing eyes of Collins stared up toward the whitewashed ceiling. A look of terror frozen on his face for eternity.

And slowly, the water climbed.

**Alright you guys! Chapter 11 is DONE. Lol. I'm sorry Its short- it's about a page under what I usually write- but I have another research paper to do and I went on a first date on Friday. Anyway, review! Hope you like it. Oh, and the loud boom is one of the boilers exploding. That actually happened. And those five were the first (documented) to die that night. So yeah... Oh and remember to vote on my poll. I like to get my ideas going for a new fanfiction for a little bit before I start to write so I want to know what you guys think I should write. Via the poll... Lol. Thanks for reading this, and thanks for your reviews they mean a lot. **

**~Troypayisbetter**


	12. Chad and Taylor

**Alright you guys…here it is, as promised…the next chapter in Titanic….a chapter devoted ENTIRELY to Chad and Taylor. I hope I get more than one review, but I'd still be happy with just one. Thanks for that review RememberxDecember! Lol. So, without further adieu, here it is…**

**Titanic**

**Chad and Taylor**

Chad slept soundly, his arm wrapped loosely around Taylor's expanding stomach, a smile perched lightly on his face. He was dreaming. In it, he and Taylor were sitting in their living room in their new house, sipping coffee and just enjoying each other's company. Their baby sat on the floor adjacent to him, in front of Taylor. And then suddenly it was like the whole world was shaking. He had just jumped up to grab the baby when the roof caved in and the last thing he heard was Taylor's scream before he awoke…sitting straight up in bed, swathed in sweat. Only…in a way, the dream wasn't real. For one thing, Taylor was still pregnant and they were still on Titanic but, they were shaking, and Taylor was screaming…for him to wake up though.

Around him, the whole room was…vibrating? Things on his dresser were falling off-a bottle of perfume he bought Taylor when Titanic had stopped at Cherbourg shattered when it hit the hard, unforgiving floor, the lamp by the chaise fell, the bulb exploding all over the carpet. The chaise itself was slightly rocking, and the bed…he figured if his weight wasn't holding it down, it would be moving too. There was a sudden jolt and their bed shot from the wall, and grabbing out, his hand grazed the wall in time to feel a slight bulge which quickly retracted. What was that? There wasn't time. Standing up, he made his way over to the light-switch by the door. Flicking it on, the damage was evident. Broken and dented objects all over the room, covered the floor. Staring through squinted eyes, he silently asked Taylor is she was okay-she quickly nodded yes before climbing out of bed and tying an oversized robe around her.

Shaking slightly, she walked over toward her husband, wrapping an arm around his waist…squeezing lightly. A cold wind blew through the cracked window. "Wha…what was that?" she wondered more to herself than to anyone, although he didn't care. He was too shaken up.

"I…I don't really know Tay."

There was a scuffle outside-feet pounding on the hard floor of the hallway and throwing open the door, he saw a large mob of third classmen running up the stairs. In their hands, they carried blankets, suit cases, and pillows, and they looked like they were panicking. And then, it was like another mob of stewards came out of nowhere, trying to hold off the mob without much success. He noticed-and this scared him the most-that the feet of the third classmen were squeaking in their shoes-as if they soaking wet.

Turning quickly, he slammed the door, startling Taylor, who had stooped down to pick up a picture of a ship rocking in a storm that had once hung over the couch. "Get dressed" he commanded, running to the bedroom, already stripping down. Grabbing a pair of khaki pants, he threw them on before putting on a t-shirt. Crossing to the closet, he grabbed a light blue button down. In the background, he could hear his wife throwing her clothes on the floor in her hurry to obey her husband. In any other situation, Chad would have laughed hysterically. This was the first time that his wife had done what he had said, no questions asked. She lightly pushed him, and he stumbled slightly as she made her way to the wardrobe they shared. Grabbing the dress that she wore when Troy had invited them to dinner, she quickly stepped into it, and then motioned for Chad to zipper it. He did, and then he reached up, grabbing a life jacket for her. He slipped it onto her before she even realized what it was, but afterward, she looked at him with a half questioning, half horrified expression.

"You think…you think it might be SINKING?" she looked horrified, as if the possibility was out of the question and now that it had dawned on her that it _might_ at that second be sinking…it felt like a wall of bricks had hit her.

"I slammed the door because I just saw a mob of third class passengers running up the passenger staircase carrying all their belongings. Tay, they had _wet_ feet. Whatever is happening, it's not good. And the only explanation I have for that is because something is flooding. And to flood, there has to be water. Ergo…I do think it's sinking. That and the fact that the stewards that just appeared out of nowhere look scared out of their minds. Something is happening."

"So…what do we do?" she had thrown a thick jacket over the life jacket and now was rummaging through a suitcase for gloves.

"We get up those stairs to the boat deck…before they close the gates separating the classes. Whatever we hit…I think it hit only the front of the ship, and if it is flooding, it's going to be flooding right below us…and the water will be rising soon. We need to get out now while it's easy. "

She nodded her face slightly pale. She started toward the door before stopping and turning around, grabbed the family bible-the one that had been in their family for generations. At the same time, rummaging through the suitcase, Chad grabbed his father's pocket-watch and a photo of his family before turning. Mustering a smile, he grabbed her hand, and turning, let his eyes behold their room for the last time. Never again would they come here. Turning the knob, he opened the door before turning out the light, sighing as he left.

The original game plan was to follow the crowd, but he figured that by the time they waited in the huge mob, the gates would all be closed, and so turning, he led Taylor through hallways she had never been too. A couple times, he consulted one of the metal maps of the deck that had been screwed into the wall, which only confirmed they were on the right track. They were going closer to the bow, and as they did so, they felt it sort of sag? It didn't feel steady; and certainly not even but nobody seemed to be awake in that section at all and the going was easy. As Chad expected, nobody had closed the metal gate, which left a clear path to the upper decks, and guiding her by the small of her back, he led her up the stairs, letting his right hand firmly grip the railing.

Two floors up, there was more commotion, this time in the form of hurrying crew members. Most were stewards and stewardesses, but there were a few officers as well. They all seemed nervous, a fact which unsettled them both, although the effect on Taylor was worse, she had to lean against the wall and take a couple deep breaths to steady her nerves. She let a few tears escape, which led to a few inquiries by stewardesses if they needed any assistance. They always replied with a hurried thank you but no, which rewarded them with a grateful smile and little nod every time.

They joined the throng of crewmembers all filing up toward first class, and Chad hoped that they wouldn't be seen and told go back down to their area. That would lead to a blatant confrontation and a scene that Chad really didn't want to get into. He would kick his ass…he knew that-but he didn't think there was time. Whispers amongst the crowd provided clues, but because he never trusted gossip, he couldn't figure out which to trust and what to dismiss. A few facts though, had been repeatedly said by many, which did leave him stunned and yet sure that they were true.

1) They were really sinking. The unsinkable Titanic was sinking. That in itself was enough to scare the living daylights out of him. How could something unsinkable…sink? Didn't that defeat the purpose of the name it had been given? If it wasn't so serious he would have laughed at it, but now that it was seriously putting everyone's lives in danger it became something dead serious. Several people during the course of their climb tried to lighten the mood but they were always glared at untill they stopped speaking and a hurried silence ensued.

2) It was bad. Already on E deck the mail room was flooding, and reports were coming in of drowning from third class passengers near the collision site. The water tight doors had been closed, but there was speculation about its effectiveness permeating the crowd.

They passed through the gates leading into first class, and were instantly self conscious- a feeling that they had experienced the night of the invitation to dinner. They weren't meant to be here-this was a whole other world, way different from the one they were accustomed too. There were different rules, ones that to be accepted you must follow that didn't exactly fit right with them. Chad was most surprised with the fact that they were all so calm. None of them looked remotely preoccupied that they had been, for some unknown reason, called out of their beds at midnight. Instead, they were drinking brandy, champagne, and wine; dancing to the music diffusing around the room, and chatting lively to one another.

They settled in the Grand Staircase, leaning on the rail overlooking the stairwell and everyone on it. If he looked straight ahead, he could see the famous clock, with the figures of Honor and Glory crowning time. His wife was staring transfixed to the glass dome, and he had to nudge her to keep them from looking to conspicuous. He noticed the band playing down below, near the doorway which led out onto the promenade deck and as he watched, he witnessed the girl that Troy was supposedly so transfixed with whisper quietly to the man at the piano who looked remarkably like her before turning away. The look on his face was full of worry, yet somehow, her face-even though he only glimpsed it for a second- seemed to hide everything so well. She had this look which seemed to reassure you that everything was fine, yet she walked with a purpose. He followed her with his eyes untill she was lost by the overhang they were currently standing on. Taylor was now looking around her in awe. She had never been good at hiding her surprise and fascination and he was worried it was going to bite them in the ass soon.

Looking around, he tried to spot any changes in the behavior of the passengers, a group moving outside toward the davits which were, even as he thought, being hooked up to the first lifeboats. But, as he expected, the first class passengers paid no attention to what was happening outside. They were too busy with their social lives and the gossip around them. He was sure they would only migrate outside when the drinks were no more and when the musicians themselves had moved, although they looked like they would be staying in their corner for a while. A few couples danced to the music, but most just chatted.

They were so ignorant. None of them could see the danger they were in. Or at least the danger he sensed. He himself was almost lulled into the false assurance in the air-the assurance that this was all some big funny misunderstanding-almost. He did notice that the people climbing up the stairs seemed to be tripping over themselves, a sure sign of the danger that they were all about to be enveloped in. But those people…they just smiled or laughed embarrassedly and kept moving. How stupid could they be? Or were they just naïve? He wanted to desperately get Taylor onto a lifeboat, but for now, that wasn't possible. And so, he waited, hoping that the time would come soon when he could save her. In the background, Estudiantina Waltz was playing, and more couples joined the already dancing couples. He scoffed, and together they waited.

**Alright guys! There ya go. Review please! Oh…and I'm not really into the whole advertising other fanfictions but RememberxDecember is doing this story called Endurance:Disney and it needs votes from peeps. SO…give it a chance, review for it, and see how you influence the story! And don't forget to vote on my poll! So far The Shining is winning-I was surprised. Lol. Alright…thanks for reading!**


	13. Women and Children First

Titanic

Women and Children First

**Officer Wilde**

He hated them. The way they glistened in the fluorescent bulbs lighting the boat deck at intervals of maybe twenty feet-assuring that the entire deck was swathed in light. He could imagine that from far away, the deck would look like one big long strip of light permeating the darkness around it. Staring down, he glowered again at the brass buttons on his navy jacket, the medals shining in the lights. They marked his doom-and not just that…they mocked him. He knew that they signaled is death-no commanding officer would escape by means of commandeering a lifeboat-not for lack of trying he would admit. No, he would be forced…no 'obligated' to stay behind. To watch jealously as pompous people who had no great impact on society or the economy except for spending huge sums of money on trivial luxuries gently creak downward toward the icy water on the last vestiges of safety. It almost made him want to hang himself on the Crow's Nest-almost.

He sighed. No, suicide wasn't an option right now. There was still a duty to perform-at least for now. When he was done, then what would he do? Run toward the already rising stern? Jump? Become a fool and try to climb to the roof of the officers' quarters? Or just do nothing and let the water swallow him whole as it eventually would? He didn't know, and he likely wouldn't untill the time came. But, untill then…he would work-and fast. And so, cursing his luck and the cold surrounding him, he barked orders at deck hands who were feverishly working on preparing the lifeboats to hurry. And hurry they did.

**Sharpay**

Walking down the hallway from Ms. Montez's room, Sharpay walked quickly toward the entrance to the Grand Staircase. Already, she could see bellboy's trying to stem the flowing traffic of drowsy first classmen as they tried to enter into one of the boxes, all the while trying to keep themselves from having a mental breakdown. She could have sworn she saw one of them roll their eyes- a sure sign that already the stress was becoming an intolerable rate. Shaking her head, she brushed a hand lightly through her curls, before waving slightly toward them. A few nodded, which caused a few upperclassmen to in turn swivel toward her direction before whipping back around to continue their assault. Chuckling lightly, she walked toward the mahogany and marble stairs, wondering how such a beautiful thing could be such a dangerous one.

No matter how she looked at it, Titanic was sinking. There weren't enough lifeboats for everyone on board-only about half in fact although in her mind, no matter how much she hoped she was wrong, she doubted that half the people would be getting off the ship. No person would want to willingly leave the relatively 'safe' Titanic-unless they were informed of the imminent danger they were in. And when the time came…when the water _finally_ reached the stairs…she knew everyone caught unawares would be racing against time to get out of the ship. And that Grand Staircase would turn into a death trap. Because water didn't wait for anyone; didn't care how rich someone was or how important they were. Water was greedy, it wanted more. It wanted to find its way into every crevice-every room. And it would. It was just a matter of time… _time. _She inwardly scoffed. There was no time. In less than two hours, it would all be over. And every decision she made wouldn't matter.

As she started up the stairs she paused when she heard the faint sounds of Valse Septembre playing from above. Her father loved that song. She could remember dancing to it at his birthday party. In particular, she could remember dancing to it with a boy named Matthew Jostalphine. He had tried to court her…she had denied him. But, that one song…when she finally accepted his proposal, had been one of the best moments of her life. She had laughed so hard that he had to wipe a few stray tears, and she was sure her parents had exchanged a few glances. Shaking her head, she started up the stairs again, feeling very off balance. Walking across the landing, she started up the next set of steps, holding tightly to the railing. She felt like she was leaning backward-even though she was leaning forward. Her soft shoes had no grip, and her feet seemed to slide slightly out from under her as she walked.

Finally making it to the last set of stairs, she surveyed the scene. Even more passengers were milling around. A couple people-maybe ten were trying to ride the elevators to the bottom; she could hear Molly Brown talking loudly in that southern accent to a bunch of rich investors-something about her drunken husband? Ugh, she didn't actually care. A few waiters were walking around-some stray workers from the Dining Room venturing up in the hope of getting some tips from a tired, rich bunch of passengers. And then she saw him-her brother. He looked slightly paler, and she could tell he was jumpy. If people had paid more attention, they would have noticed that something was wrong-he had never been able to hide his feelings.

Crossing over to them, she waited patiently untill he had finished his song, and then she had sat down on the piano bench. "Hey…" she said quietly, placing her hands lightly on the keys, which sparkled in the artificial light of the Dome.

"Hey…how are you holding up?" he looked anxiously at her. Music started up around her, although now she couldn't tell exactly what song it was.

"I'm…I'm holding …you?"

"I'm alright…nervous, of course, but alright. At least I'll be near the boat deck so that when the time comes to jump I can…" he trailed off. His eyes were tearing up and she could tell hers were too.

"Don't you say that. Don't you EVER say that. We'll make it. We will. Just do your job and when it's over and the time comes.... we'll be okay. God has a plan. "

He nodded. "Just promise me….that….if you are given the opportunity to get off this ship, you will. That you won't stay on for any reason whatsoever and that you'll save yourself…please?"

She smiled slightly, a tear escaping before she wiped it away quickly. Pulling his head close to hers, she kissed his forehead before standing up and walking away, toward the forward state-rooms. But…she felt like someone was watching her and turning her eyes met those of a man so out of place that it was slightly comical. He was wearing a suit…his wife-or at least who she assumed was his wife wearing a dress. She nodded slightly before turning down the hall. She was going to kill Mr. and Mrs. Astor if they weren't ready to go to the deck. It was almost a quarter past midnight. Soon they would be calling for women and children for the lifeboats. And they had to be ready. Because if not…it would prove fatal.

**Captain Smith**

Standing on the boat deck near the wheelhouse, he swore. How could he have been so stupid? If he hadn't of listened to Ismay…none of this would have happened. He would be, at this moment, dreaming about his wife back home in a soft and warm bed-not standing out on deck in thirty degree weather. There was a loud noise and a curse, and turning, saw that one of the crewmembers had jammed his finger while trying to ready lifeboat number 7. He sighed-he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

He had just ordered not ten minutes ago for the lifeboats to be readied, and he was proud of his crew for starting the job quickly and efficiently. Number 7 was the lifeboat that would be done first; he knew that because he had been watching it for about five minutes. MacNair and Bane knew what they were doing and how to do it-unlike some of his other, less experienced members. Feeling the deck seem to sag beneath him, he turned and walked to the railing which gave him a view of the whole bow. The water was almost up to the deck at the very tip-maybe a foot between it and the water. Shit.

Turning back, he walked up the deck, passing his own quarter and a few of the officer's untill he reached the wireless room. Already he could hear the machine buzzing into life as the two wireless operators- Harold Bride and Jack Phillips worked tirelessly to try to obtain help for them. He could hear the two cursing, muttering to themselves, and sighing in frustration. Oh God he hoped they found someone…and soon. He didn't know how long the boat could last.

He had just reached the wheel in the wheelhouse when he heard quick footsteps and turning around found himself face to face with a flushed Harold Bride. He panted, as if he had just run a long distance before handing him a note. He grabbed it out of his hand, clutching at it with all his being.

"Carpathia says they're pulling 17 knots…full speed for them sir." His cheeks were flushed and he shivered lightly as he spoke.

"She's the only one who's responding?" he hoped not…they couldn't possibly be the only one in the area…they were in the middle of a highly used shipping lane.

"Only one close sir…says they can be here in four hours."

"FOUR HOURS?....uh Thank you Harold." Nodding, the boy turned and darted back the way he had come. Four hours? That was double the time it would take for Titanic to sink. They would get here to find nothing but a few crowded lifeboats in the middle of nowhere. The great ship would be at the bottom of the ocean-with no sign of its ever being in existence except for the debris field floating on the water and maybe the corpses…he shuddered. Best not to dwell on what he now couldn't fix or prevent. Turning on his heels, he crumpled the yellow paper with the neat scrawl, and walking toward the railing threw it off. It drifted lazily before finally settling in the water where it floated placidly. And sighing, he turned back to his crew.

Deciding it would be a good idea to inform his officers on his decision about lifeboats, he walked quickly around the ship and then up it-passing the Grand Staircase, and Gym before finally coming to lifeboat number 8. Officer Murdock, highest officer on the ship-under him of course- was currently screaming orders to three other crew members who were scurrying around the deck trying to do everything he said when he said. But it wasn't turning out like they had hoped-he could tell their faces were starting to show frustration and were screwed up in a tight knot due to their concentration. Tapping Mr. Murdock on the shoulder, he was surprised when Murdock whirled around, about to yell again at the imbecile that had just interrupted him. But once he realized who it was that had tapped him, he had wiped the angry and frustrated look off his face, and his voice, while horse from all his screaming had dropped a few octaves to one of a more appropriate manner.

"Sir."

"Murdock, how are things coming?"

"Coming sir…if my men could pull themselves together and work as a team, maybe we could get this done faster and get people off sooner."

"Very good… I made up my mind; women and children into the boats."

"Yes sir!" he turned to resume his work, barking orders in his authoritative way to speed up the pace.

"Murdock!"

He spun so quickly on his heel he almost fell down. "Sir?"

"Tell the other officers. I have to go check on the water levels."

"Sir!" He spun around again, barking a quick order to continue preparing the boat before he started jogging up the deck toward Officer Malone, who was currently readying lifeboat number 10. Sighing, he turned and walked back to the railing, and was horrified that the water was now almost sloshing across the deck at the very tip of the bow. They were running out of time.

**Alphonse Dialphe**

He was shoveling coal directly into one of the boilers connected to the power. And as he did, he was becoming acutely aware of the danger they were facing. The boiler room directly next to theirs was flooding-and the pumps which had been set up were not stemming the flow of rushing water. Already one boiler had exploded toward the front of the ship at the collision site-the direct result of ice water hitting boiling hot metal. Water was flowing into C Deck as he gasped for air and chocked on the fumes of burning coal. Around him, men coughed, barked orders, prayed, and cursed. He had just taken another shovelful when he heard the screams. Men ran by him, almost tripping on his pile of coal or shovel end. The officer in charge of Boiler Room's Number 5, 6, 2, and 7 came jogging up, yelling over the roar of the fires in the boilers about the water running underneath the doors. He was asking for volunteers for help, but so far, most of the men had run off, screaming about saving their own life. Telling his friend Jacov to take over at his boiler, he went with the officer to the front of the boiler room, where water was seeping into the room. The six boilers immediately affected by the water had been shut off, and he couldn't help but feel how awkward that was. After working down there for days, it felt weird that so many would be not in use.

The water seemed to surge forward. Already the water level had risen just a few inches from the time he had gotten there, and near the door it was up to his ankle. Starting the pump, he set it into the water while gasping at the shock of something so cold hitting him after being surrounded by something so hot. A few more men joined him, working another pump while he and the officer worked the first. But it wasn't really working. He wondered vaguely if it was getting through the water tight doors, which had sealed shut between boiler rooms not thirty minutes ago. And then he heard it. It was as if the whole ship groaned. The metal seemed to shake slightly, and the lights dimmed to a softer tone for a few seconds. He felt himself seem to settle deeper into the water. Now, from where he was standing the water-now a dirty black from the dirt and coal floating in the water-was past his ankle and the water near the door was maybe half a foot deep. Oh shit.

The officer behind him seemed to have shrunk back in horror. A few more men closed down their boilers, and the lights went crazy. Hearing hurried footsteps, he saw that some of the men-including Jacov had shut down their boilers as well and were moving into Boiler Room 7 to try to keep the power and steam at its required minimum. He hoped Jacov would be alright. He doubted he would ever see him again. Resigning himself to his work-and likely drowning-he tried to increase the speed in which the pump would suck out water only to find that it was already at its maximum…and cursing he continued.

**Ryan **

Smiling, he finished the song with a flourish. There was some clapping, but mostly it was just the same chatter that had been going on for half an hour. Fixing his eyes on the clock, he squinted to try to see what time it was and was shocked that it was 12:15. So much time had passed. He wondered where the water was…if it had reached their room yet. It didn't really matter-it wasn't like he was going down their anyway-even if he had a chance. It would be foolish. He would most likely end up getting lost and drowning with the steerage passengers. Not something he was relishing.

That's when he heard it. The footsteps were large and heavy, and the person was walking quickly toward them. Turning, he met face to face with Captain Smith. He smiled lightly at them, trying to hide his own fear to help settle the crew and passengers.

"We are getting ready to start lowering lifeboats…should only be a couple more minutes. I was wondering if you would announce that you were going to be setting up outside, and that everyone should come-if they wanted to continue enjoying the music. I think if you set up just past the Staircase, it would be best. I would appreciate it."

"As you wish Captain. Anything to help get these stubborn fools out onto the deck. Common guys."

"Thank you. You're doing a great job. I do have a suggestion though. Play upbeat songs-like you did at the dance. I think a good dance would give everyone a nice nothing-is-wrong feeling and maybe a little blood circulation will keep them warm enough so that they don't start complaining."

"Sir." With that, Captain Smith turned and started back toward the doors. That is, untill the lights all around them dimmed. It was only for a few seconds, but during those few seconds Ryan, and he assumed most of the passengers experienced real terror. If this was happening all over the ship…maybe they would finally understand that something serious was happening. And so…standing up, Ryan started to help move the equipment outside while their band leader Wallace Hartley notified the passengers just as Captain Smith had instructed. And as they had started to play outside, cursing inwardly at the coldness of the night-a few passengers started to stream out on deck. It was working.


	14. Lower Away!

**Titanic**

**Lower Away!**

**Squash Court**

With an almighty crash, the mahogany doors facing the hallway had burst open, and green seawater had flooded in. It rippled and gurgled, seemingly singing out of joy in its new conquest of the ship, while feverishly lapping at the walls. A few splashes were heard, and then a couple of stokers ran by, drenched from the knees downward. Each face held a sheer look of terror-and something else…panic. But it wasn't normal panic. Their panic had evolved-been twisted somewhere between the watertight doors closing and the water that had met them seconds afterward in the next room. Their faces showed a lack of human emotions. They seemed not to care as they pushed and shoved past each other-each trying to make it out of the water as quickly as they could and seemed indifferent to the sounds of men screaming at each other down below, echoing up eerily empty staircases and corridors. Their only thought was the animalistic urges to climb higher-to run. Only one man-a young boy in fact that had been working as a stoker for the first time seemed to stop, standing in the thigh deep water near the doors to see if anyone was inside. He glanced around, calling out once but when he didn't hear an immediate response crashed headfirst into the room. He was headed for the back of the Squash Court, where the majority of the water was pooling, creating an obvious tilt in the water where a set of metal steps led to a balcony, which in turn, led to a small corridor leading to the Swimming Pool.

Scanning the room, he noticed the water had not yet reached the far wall, exposing a small portion of wooden floor, with colored lines painted on top to mark the boundaries of the courts. The nets, white with the tell tale signs of newness seemed to float peacefully in the water. Behind him, he heard the sounds of glass breaking and the much scarier-and more deadly tune of Titanic's groan as it slipped deeper beneath the waves, which broke him from his thoughts. Grabbing the diminishing railing, he pulled himself upward as quickly as he could out of the water.

He sighed with relief when he felt his feet leave the water, and with newfound energy sprinted up the stairs. He wondered vaguely where the other men had gone-there was no other way that way, only a dead end. And by the time they reached it, it would be too late. It already was. They would drown in that hallway…the revelation brought tears to his eyes. He had been best friends with one of those men, and he would-if he lived-blame himself forever for his death. But there was nothing he could do, and turning once more to take one final glance at the Squash Court, ran out the doors into the hallway.

The short corridor was completely empty, and showed no sign of danger. It seemed though to mock his fear and misery with false hope. The water had not reached here, it seemed to say. Why not slow down? But to do that would be death and he pressed onward. When he opened the double oak doors that led to the pool, his heart seemed to leap into his chest when water flooded out, covering his shoes and slowly slinking down the sloping hallway toward the Squash Court doors. But he sighed with relief when he realized it was just water from the pool that had escaped due to the slowly increasing tilt. In his mind, he estimated that at the rate of sinking, the water had to already be at the second landing, slowly moving closer to the hall. He could see a set of doors, inlaid with a wrought iron design in the window pane, and on the other side of the room, in a corner, sat the doors leading to the Turkish Baths, one door ajar as if it had just been opened. Behind the first set of doors, the ones he had first glimpsed, he could see the beginning of the Grand Staircase-although at this level of the ship it lacked much design and instead looked like a more elegant version of just a normal set of stairs.

Behind him, he heard the doors at the back of the hall swing open and the gurgle of water, and felt the ship again sink lower. The lights flickered, before going dark for a few minutes, while he shrunk back against a wall and held his breath, only letting it escape when the lights came back on. By the time they had though, the water was a third of the way down the corridor, and more pool water was rushing toward the open door. Slamming it shut, he ran to the doors leading to the stairs, and flung himself through, only letting himself stop when he reached the halfway point on the stairs. He slid down, breathing heavily while silently praying. He had 6 more flights of stairs to go before he could reach the Boat Deck, and he just prayed that he could. Standing up, he took a shaking breath and started running up the stairs. He knew he needed all the time he could get, and just hoped he could reach the decks before the water did.

**Gabriella**

She scoffed, closing the doors to her private deck on the Promenade. It was freezing! How could she be expected to go out on deck in weather like that? Even with a fur coat on, she felt like she would be cold…and the lifejacket? Please, it was way too unwieldy to ever be worn in public- unless it was Halloween. It was probably just a joke anyway…some elaborate prank constructed by that little bitch to get back at her for trying to take her _precious_ Troy away from her. Well, she wouldn't be falling for anything as idiotic as that. Who would believe the mightiest, safest, and most luxurious ship in the world could be sinking? Who did she think she was fooling?

Smiling to herself, she decided that since she was up, she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, but that she wouldn't be going anywhere near the Boat Deck at all, and so crossing over to the couches, she grabbed a book and started to read-not before ordering a cup of tea though-it helped her relax and unwind, and who knew…maybe she would be able to sleep? It didn't matter though anyway, she didn't feel tired. One thing did put a damper on her mood though, the slight tilt she was imagining seemed to become more and more real as time went by…by that couldn't be…it must just be her last vestiges of sleepiness, which would eventually fade-just like it always did. And sitting there, laughing to herself, she read.

**Sharpay**

She walked quickly down the hallway, nodding to Mr. Andrews who looked guilty and worried. His hair was slightly askew, and he had a huge sense of urgency which enveloped all who got too close to him. He had been checking rooms, and urging all inside to come up to the boat deck. She had smiled lightly up at him, hiding her own fear and he smiled at her, not hiding his own very well at all. She gave him a quick hug, which she hoped conveyed to him that everything would be alright. Before pulling away and resuming her walk toward the Astor's suite.

When she reached the door, she sighed, straightened her dress and then knocked. Waiting a few seconds to give them time to be prepared, she entered to see Mrs. Astor slowly pacing around the room, while Mr. Astor sat, smoking a cigar and holding a drink. She wondered who the fool was that had brought him a cigar and brandy-didn't they know that helping the passengers relax too much would put them at ease and make them question the facts that Titanic _was_ sinking? As soon as she had entered, they both looked up, and then slowly they had joined each other near her. The look they had passed each other told her that they had been discussing what she had told them-she had no choice. They wouldn't believe that it was just an exercise.

Taking a deep breath, she began to brief them. "I'm going to take you up to the Boat Deck now. Around the ship you are going to see a lot of people doing a lot of nothing. And that is going to put you into a false ease. Don't let it. As soon as the lifeboats are ready, please…PLEASE get on one Mrs. Astor. It's going to be hard, I know, leaving your husband on this ship but right now, they are calling for women and children only. It's standard procedure…I know that doesn't help much but..." She took a deep breath "Don't tell anyone about what's happening-at least anybody that you know will spread it. We don't need a panic killing people before they even have a chance to live."

They nodded, Mrs. Astor was pale, and Mr. Astor had a firm hold on his wife…as if his grip would keep them both safe. Nodding, she fixed Mr. Astor's collar and then after making sure their lifebelts were secure led them out the door and down the hallway.

They had just gotten halfway down the hallway when Mr. Astor had stopped her, turning her around softly. "The tilt…it's me right?" He looked hopeful and she felt bad to break his hopes in half. "No…it's not just you. Everyone is feeling it, although they're dismissing it as their tiredness or they're saying it's just their imaginations. But, the tilt is real…actually it's getting so bad that they can't use the elevators anymore."

"My God."

Turning she led them again down the hallway and then to the Staircase. There they stopped, talking for a few seconds with some 'good friends' before continuing up the stairs and out onto the deck. The cold hurt. It felt more like a sharp object rather than just a temperature. Mrs. Astor wrapped her fur shawl around her tighter, but having nothing, she just used her hands. She could hear the band playing a lively tune, and out of the corner of her eye saw a few couples dancing together in the light. She felt a wave of hopelessness and foreboding hit her, and she had to take several deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't do anything about their situation now. All she could do was try to save as many as she could.

She tried to lead them over to the small group near Lifeboat 7, but the Astors both waved her off and she felt sort of hurt. She had just told them information that would save their life…had told them exactly how they should behave and what they should do to ensure that at least Mrs. Astor could live and now they were _dismissing_ her? She scoffed, feeling slightly hurt. Now what? She didn't know what to do-no…that wasn't exactly true. She wanted to find an empty room and cry for a while. But that was stupid.

Her eyes seemed to swivel toward the bow, and she wondered where the water was. They only had about an hour and a half at most…so where did that leave the water level? It had to be somewhere high up, and yet…she couldn't bring herself to the conclusion that the water actually could be high up. Turning, she walked toward the bow, noticing how she felt like she was walking slightly downhill as she did so. Upon reaching the rail, she leaned forward slightly to help her see better and as soon as she had, recoiled, bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle a moan. It had almost reached the deck. The depression in the front, where the anchor lay was starting to fill with water and that image made her shake. That's when she felt it; a hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

Turning, she saw a black man-no, he was more of a chocolate color. He seemed frightened, nervous, and impatient. She wanted to help-maybe this was how she could. "Miss…"

"Yes?" she sounded tired. Even to herself. But more afraid than anything. She realized that this man and his very, very, _very_ pregnant wife knew more than most of the first class passengers. She also realized that they weren't first class. They shouldn't be down here. They should be up near the third smokestack, closer to their entrance but glancing up the deck noticed almost no one up there- only a few officers and some crewman readying lifeboats. But what was she going to do? Report them? Escort them up the deck where they could wait for a lifeboat that probably wouldn't be close to being ready for half an hour? No.

"Do you know when they will be starting to load the lifeboats?"

She had been wondering herself when that would happen. She knew that time was of the essence-and she knew they knew it too. But it escaped her. There was no time frame. No lifeboat drill had been executed-it had been planed but the rough waves and the thunderstorms had deterred it. "No…would you like me to check?"

"Please." He said it more as a statement than anything else, and the look on his face told her he was just realizing it too. His wife was giving him a slight glare, which made her feel slightly better-in any other circumstance she might of laughed but now she just pushed any feeling away from her and nodded.

"I'll be right back." She didn't know if they had heard her. They were by now lost in their own thoughts. Making her way around the passengers, she approached Murdock. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, she watched him spin around toward her, still in mid sentence.

"Shar?" He smiled slightly, his grey eyes shining at her. She never could tell how he could be so serious and then so happy in one quick instant and it always made her think.

"H…hey" Her voice was shaking slightly- probably more out of cold than fear but it scared her. She had never sounded like that before. "I…I was just wondering when you thought the boat would be ready to lower."

He smiled at her slightly, turning his head to survey his boat. "Um…we just have to put the oars together, so I think in a few minutes we can start to fill 'er up. I think the next one off after this will be Lifeboat 6. Lightoller's in charge of that one, so you can be sure it'll be strictly women and children. Why? You want in? I can fit you. Even if it means one of these people don't."

"No. It's my job to stay and help. It's what I signed up for and it's what I'll do. I won't get on a boat untill I'm sure I can't help anyone else."

"Alright…alright. Just…be careful okay? Don't do anything stupid." He rubbed her arms lightly, before pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. She returned it, smiling into his shirt as she let a few tears fall. She hoped he would be alright.

"Okay. Good luck to you too. And…if you can...keep an eye on my brother? For as long as you can."

"Okay." He rubbed her back before pushing her backward slightly. Smiling slightly, she rubbed at her eyes before turning and walking back the way she had come, all the while feeling the eyes on the back of her head where Murdock was watching.

Arriving back at the couple, she watched them break out of the reverie they had both been in the whole time she had been gone. "Well, Lifeboat 7 should be done within the next few minutes, followed closely by Lifeboat 6 on the other side of the ship. After that, it's anyone's guess. I'm sorry I couldn't be any more help. I suggest you start pushing toward the front…you want to get off this ship before the panic starts. When it does…it will get harder." Wasn't that the truth. Once the panic started, it wouldn't be tamed. People would throw the rules out the window and in short, it would become every man for themselves.

"Yes…I suppose you're right. Um…thank you….and….good luck." She watched them go, threading their way through the crowd toward the lifeboats. She hoped they would be alright. If she saved one life, she felt like her life would have mattered. She had just turned back to the bow when the hissing came. It was sudden; it didn't start low and then grow into a large noise…it just was suddenly there. She jumped, covering her ears with her bare hands which were slowly turning red from the cold. She had only heard that noise once before, when Titanic was undergoing its sea trials. It meant there was excess steam…and that meant that boilers were beginning to get shut down left and right. She could only hope the power held. Murdock was starting to get people's attention, waving at them and motioning for them to move closer-which they did.

She found Mr. and Mrs. Astor debating near the railing, Murdock's voice almost inaudible. He was arguing with her about getting into the lifeboat-she didn't want to go unless he went with her. She knew he would win out in the end, she just didn't know when that would be and so taking matters into her own hands, she interjected, telling her that if she didn't get in, she would not only die, but would most likely do so in a manner that would be horrible. A death no one would envy. A look passed over her face-one that Sharpay couldn't for her life identify. And then she nodded. Turning to her husband, she threw her arms around him and sobbed before kissing him. And then turning was escorted to the boat. She could see the pregnant woman had gotten into the boat, something that made her want to smile, and she almost did-almost. She fled quickly before Mrs. Astor had a chance to turn around and ask for her to accompany her. It would be to heartbreaking to say no to her, and she felt that any goodbye would be just as painful. She might as well save them from grief. Walking inside, she nodded to the doormen, who smiled back and she let out a sigh as the warmth of the room hit her. She felt the urge to just sit down and enjoy it for a few seconds, but there was no time. She had to get Troy.

**Chad and Taylor**

As soon as he had seen the band start to pack up, he realized something must be happening, and when they had announced that they would be playing outside, he had quickly pulled her out of the Grand Staircase. Stepping outside was like being hit by a ton of bricks. The cold air hit you like a punch in the stomach, and he was aghast to see stewardesses with nothing but their thin uniforms and lifejackets on. He wondered if anyone cared remotely for them…someone had to feel bad for them just as much as he did…right? Surely he wasn't the only one on this Boat Deck with a caring personality?

The lifeboats, to his dismay weren't ready yet, even though they had been waiting for about half an hour. Deciding it best to keep their blood flowing-a natural way to stay warm outside without drawing themselves into the fantasy that everything was alright by joining the dancing near the band, Chad led Taylor toward the Boat Deck's balcony, which overlooked the very bow of the ship-more so to see how much time they had and the level of the water then anything and he was aghast to see it almost at the deck level.

And that was when he heard someone familiar speaking. Turning, he saw the stewardess with blonde hair-the one he had seen in the staircase not ten minutes ago talking with her possible brother. She was leading Mr. and Mrs. Astor out of the First Class Entryway onto the deck, telling them to be careful quietly so as not to draw too much attention to them. They seemed to glance around the deck, sneering at some and smiling at others before waving the blonde girl off-who Taylor said was Troy Bolton's love interest before joining an animated discussion with a group of snotty looking first classmen.

He felt bad for her. She seemed to want to help but didn't look like she knew what to do. She looked anxiously around, before walking toward the front of the ship, rubbing her arms with her bare hands. She seemed to freeze when she saw the water level and had covered her mouth to stop the gasp from leaving her. And that was when he decided he would use her to find out when the lifeboats would be ready-it would give her something to do and help insure Taylor's safety.

Tapping her on the shoulder, she turned her head, and her eyes seemed to jump. She glanced down at the water level before turning her attention back to him as he began. "Miss…"

"Yes?" She sounded slightly hopeful, and tired, and eager, and afraid. But most of all she seemed to want to help.

"Do you know when they will be starting to load the lifeboats?"

She looked like she had been thinking about this question too, before asking "would you like me to check?"

"Please?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he did raise his voice slightly at the end so that he hoped the stewardess didn't feel like she was being ordered. He did feel slightly bad for asking her-in a way. And he was sure he was feeling his wife's glare. But, he really didn't care. Her safety meant everything.

"Sure." She curtsied before walking off- probably more out of habit then of want because he could tell that she knew they weren't first class-although she didn't seem like she cared. She was gone maybe ten minutes, during which he watched men scurry around fixing the lifeboats. She pushed her way through the crowd toward them.

"Well, Lifeboat 7 should be done within the next few minutes, followed closely by Lifeboat 6 on the other side of the ship. After that, it's anyone's guess. I'm sorry I couldn't be any more help. I suggest you start pushing toward the front…you want to get off this ship before the panic starts. When it does…it will get harder."

"Yes…I suppose you're right. Um…thank you….and….good luck." With that, he nodded to her and pulled Taylor lightly away, who was staring intently at the girls face.

"What's wrong Tay?"

"I'm…I don't want to leave…not without you." Tears sprung to her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Tay…you have to. For me…for the baby…for yourself. I love you…and that's why I'm going to get you into a lifeboat even if I have to throw you in myself." Tears were stinging his eyes, no matter how hard he fought to keep them at bay.

And that was when the noise started. It came as one singular blast, and as far as he could tell…from nowhere. But people were looking up, and as he did so noticed that all the smokestacks seemed to be belching grey steam into the nighttime sky. He wondered vaguely what it meant, but when Officer Murdock started beckoning people forward, he fixed all his thoughts on trying to listen to him instead…although it was futile. They were close, but not nearly as close as they needed and the loud, continuous hiss of steam coming from all the smokestacks was making it impossible. But as soon as he saw that Murdock and a few others were helping women and children onto the small boat, he pushed his way forward, ignoring the rude remarks he could barely hear untill he knew she would be okay.

As soon as Murdock saw her, he started beckoning her toward him, and when he saw how pregnant she was, he almost yanked her forward. At the last minute, Chad swung her around and gave her a passionate kiss, before waving slightly, smiling a little. He was ordered back into the crowd, and he sidestepped, moving over to the railing where he could lean over and see her-make sure she was fine.

She smiled up at him, tears freely falling down her flawless face. A blanket was wrapped around her, and someone held her lightly, which made him feel better. She would have someone to comfort her. He started counting passengers as they entered the boat, and after about fifteen minutes, Officer Murdock turned, which signaled that it was time to lower. He watched intently now, wanting to see how they lowered these lifeboats. Two men-one at each crane stood by a wench, both hands placed firmly on it. In between them stood the officer, who was motioning with his hands that they should start cranking, and as they did, the boat lowered.

He grew apprehensive, standing so close to the right crane he could hear the thick ropes creaking through the davits and he hoped to God that they didn't snap-for one reason or another each scenario changed after a few seconds. And he only breathed a sigh of relief when finally Lifeboat 7 touched the water, bearing 8 women, 10 men, and 3 stewardesses-the blonde wasn't among them, which surprised him since she had been adamant that they get on one quickly. He blew her a kiss, and watched untill her lifeboat had drifted too far out for him to see her anymore. Sighing, he turned around, leaning against the rail. Now….all he had to do was wait for the water.

**Captain Smith**

His heart seemed to leap into his throat when he came back to the Bridge to check on the water level. He had only been away for a few minutes-gone to check in on the wireless operators to see who was responding to their SOS-to see if there was any hope. But he wasn't ready to see the sight of the bow sliding gently beneath the waves. The water was flowing freely up the deck now, gurgling around the chains of the anchors which now lay underwater, rippling around the bronze capped capstans. As the railing slid under, he felt his worst fears being realized. What he had known from the beginning was now staring him directly in the face. It was sinking faster, the pumps weren't working, and they were doomed.

**HEY! WOW. IT'S GOING UNDER! Lol. Thanks for reading this with me. Sorry it took so long, but It is wayyyyy longer than what I usually write. Basically double. I hope you enjoy it. And…I saved Taylor. One of our main characters are safe-although could you really be surprised? I could never EVER kill off a pregnant woman. Now I just have some questions. Which character should definitely live? Which should definitely die? And…is there anything you are dying to read in here? I have a few suggestions/hopes which I'll try to incorporate. But…you're input helps, gives me something to work with, and makes it even MORE fun. I know right…what? More fun? Lol. Thanks again and REVIEW! Lol. **


	15. Fireworks and Rising Water

Titanic

Of Fireworks and Rising Water

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long…I've been absolutely swamped with life. I had a huge Chemistry Final to study for…a family emergency which thank God has resolved itself…camp, vacation, and next week I have camp again… Lol… Finally though, I can come back and start this…I hope you guys aren't too upset. I tried to condense a good amount of time since some people were telling me it was going a little too slow…hopefully you're all pleased with the result. Thanks again…: D…

Julie

**Cal Hockley**

He sighed yet again, rolling his eyes as he tried to block the drivel filtering up into his ears. There was nobody around that was worth actually listening too. He had seen the Astors exit onto the Boat Deck not long ago. He had thought that he had glimpsed Mr. Gordon, the famous actor, pacing around in the Smoking Room as he passed, but he had unfortunately been preoccupied with pretending to listen to things he really didn't care about being spoken by people he didn't actually like. Leaning against the mahogany railing, he brought his glass of brandy up to his lips, and allowed a small trickle to escape into the cavern of his mouth. Anything to preoccupy him untill he could escape.

It was then that he saw Sharpay daintily moving down the stairs, her hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders as her left hand grazed the railing. She seemed preoccupied and looked cold. Too preoccupied for as she reached the bottom, she seemed to slip slightly, before straightening up and walking quickly away, completely missing the hand he had shot out to try to steady her…which never actually reached her anyway. He was left staring after her as she quickly walked away down a hallway which he knew led down to his stateroom—and to Bolton's. Oh well…he would get her attention when she came back…and untill then he was satisfied watching her ass.

**Ryan**

The cold was getting to him. His fingers had gone numb in the first five minutes of being exposed to the cold, and now over half an hour later, he was wondering if he would ever be able to feel them again. On top of that he was beginning to hate the passengers. They were so oblivious. None of them seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation. It was a shame he wasn't as naïve as them, but seeing that iceberg slip silently past his porthole had eradicated any possibility of that.

Shaking his head lightly to clear it of his thoughts, he finished the song, and then briefly brought his freezing hands up to his cracking lips to breathe some warm air into them before reaching up and gently flipping through the thing pages of his music book untill he had reached _Wedding Dance_. Perfect…another upbeat tempo to lighten the mood and further secure the imbeciles. As the song progressed, a few couples moved closer to the band and started dancing. A few stumbled and started laughing drunkenly. While others watched, leaning closer to each other to enjoy each other's body heat and to whisper their poison about so-and-so. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

It was then that he heard the familiar WOOSH! of a rocket and whipping his head up in the direction of the noise-he wasn't alone either...a good portion of the people on the deck seemed to turn toward the bow, stepping back while craning their necks to see the object that had captured their attention-in time to see a flash of white light. BOOM! The noise echoed across the night sky, loudly and hollowly as showers of sparks fell peacefully down toward the dark water. The noise seemed to solidify the fact that they were all alone. A few exclamations of 'ooohhh' breached his ears, but all he could do was stare with an open mouth. A distress rocket. And if he was right…there would be more. The music, which had stopped during the rockets firing now began to start again, although it broke apart and settled down into nothingness each time another rocket was fired…the same results occurring each time—a few would whip their heads up to watch its ascent…and then all would turn at the hollow BOOM.

Whispers had started to move across the deck. New pieces of gossip about what the rockets might mean…but most of their suggestions were wrong. And only a few came even close to the truth. But if the rockets had any effect except a great light show it was to scare the passengers into action. He started to notice that more and more people were getting onto the lifeboats…now lifeboats 5, 6, and 3 had joined 7 and were peacefully rocking on the calm waves fifty feet from the boat…and they seemed to be getting more fully loaded with each boat. But still…it wasn't enough. They weren't full…not even close. Lifeboat 3 had about two thirds of the boat full; enough to be uncomfortable for the people on board but not full enough for his liking. It meant that the death toll would climb that much higher…be that much more tragic. He just hoped above everything else that at least Sharpay would be able to get a ride off this horror ride…before it was too late.

**Captain Smith**

He swore, before rubbing his eyes, hoping against hope that what he was seeing wasn't a hallucination-a faint glimmering hope that was being perceived as possible just because he willed it to. But it wasn't. Although it didn't look entirely straight, it was unmistakably the lights of a vessel-and it wasn't that far off; maybe 15 miles at the most. If he could get their attention-and relay to them that they were in trouble-then maybe hundreds would survive that would otherwise be dead.

Walking up the deck, he passed group after group of congregating first classmen-all of them seemed to be having a grand time, although by now it seemed that they were trying to persuade themselves that they were imagining the tilt. Just glancing toward the stern, one could perceive that it looked as if it was on a slight incline. Some shrugged it off, others kept glancing nervously toward the stern. He half wished for their ignorance-if he could just alleviate some of the pressure that was steadily building inside him, maybe he could take a full breath.

The wireless room's door was wide open, letting in a wave of cold air. Still a couple feet away, he could hear them cursing and the whirr of the machine as they desperately sent out SOS. As he neared the door, he could hear two muffled voices, cursing and muttering loudly.

"_It's getting harder to hear." _

"_Power's getting weaker." _

He stopped quickly without warning, before leaning back against the wall. He couldn't go in there. He didn't have the courage to go into that room…to meet the gazes of the men working so hard to save so many. Lives that would almost certainly end tonight because of a mistake he had made. In fact, to him, just looking around at all the unsuspecting people, the children giggling on the deck wrapped up into tight bundles, the beautiful women, the powerful men…gave him painfully sharp reports of guilt…all stabbing his heart. How many children would be orphaned because of him? How many women would become widows? He couldn't take it.

Beckoning two deckhands who were standing around wearing pale faces, he ordered them to the Bridge to start sending off distress rockets. And he made sure to tell them specifically to not let any passengers…no matter what the circumstance was through. It was dangerous enough as it was. He didn't need anyone to lose an arm walking past a rocket.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he made himself walk at a relatively slow pace toward the railing. He had to check on the water level. He had to see how much time he had left and the only way to definitively do that would be to see where the hell the water was. But he wasn't even ready to witness what he knew would happen sooner or later. He watched helplessly as the bow slid further under the water. The railing at the tip of the bow disappeared entirely, and as his eyes wandered, he watched as the water swirled around the bollards and cranes. Some thick rope that had been lying on the deck carelessly left by a deckhand lifted off the deck suddenly and started to move of its own accord, getting tangled in the jumble of other ropes and lines around the forecastle. And throughout this, the ship seemed to groan deeply, seeming to protest the movement of the ship.

A lump in the back of his throat seemed to grow in size as he witnessed the deck get gobbled up by the sea. Turning his head away from the bow, he focused his attention to the Forward Well Deck. The water was coming dangerously close to the railing closest to the front of the ship. If he watched the boat carefully, he could almost swear he saw the ship sink lower into the water.

Turning away, he leaned heavily on the railing, trying desperately to get the sickening sound of water gurgling on the deck out of his mind…but to no avail. He would be cursed with that sound till the day he died…and luckily for him that time was only an hour away.

**Troy**

"No Shar…you're wearing the lifejacket even if it means I have to force it onto you." He said it so softly and yet at the same time with the forcefulness his father had used on him so many times before.

"No Troy." She shook her head at him, and it made him frown. "I promise… I have one reserved for me. I've got a friend holding on to one for me on the Boat Deck. But the only way for me to get out there to put it on is for me to take you with me. And I won't do that untill you have that on."

With a sigh, he accepted defeat. He would put it on if it meant that she could get one of her own. And so begrudgingly, he slipped it on, and allowed her to strap him in, her fingers stronger than he ever thought possible as she tried to make it so that he couldn't accidently slip out of it no matter what. After that, he turned, his eyes roaming his stateroom for what he knew would be the last time. He didn't want to forget this room…he knew it would hold the last peace he would probably ever know. It made the room important somehow. And then he had let her lead him through the painstakingly decorated halls toward the Boat Deck.

The Grand Staircase was more lit up than he ever remembered it. It seemed that every bulb was lit to full capacity. And to him, the affect was the opposite of what he was sure it was meant to do. Instead of reassuring him, it put him on edge even more. They had just made it to the landing when he felt the ships tilt for real. He guessed that the rug had somehow made the tilt less noticeable, and that his preoccupation with the brightness of the room had blocked his attention to anything else. But now while all thoughts were solely on getting Sharpay into a lifejacket and then into a lifeboat, he could for the first time register the actual tilt, and it scared the living shit out of him.

Pulling her quickly up the rest of the stairs, he burst through the threshold of the doorway and was hit for the first time by a wall of cold air. And right at that moment, a distress rocket fired. BOOM. The noise made him jump, at first, but he settled down a little when he felt Sharpay touch his arm. It made him feel like everything would be okay…even if it was a false emotion.

It was a second later, still standing in the doorway that he felt a strange rocking sensation, as if the whole boat was sliding forward. Grabbing Shar's hand again, he pulled her to the railing and gasped. The forward Well Deck was going under. The crash of the water as it slammed onto the already gathering water and wood were loud, and he wondered how nobody else had heard it. The water collecting in the Well Deck was swirling around the covered hatch way, the water quickly covering it in a matter of seconds even though it was probably a foot high off the deck at the top, the water turning an angry white, transitioning from its normal foreboding darkness. A cry escaped his lips, and he felt Sharpay's nails dig into his arm. Looking up, he saw that the forecastle was almost completely covered too. Another hatch way, smaller than the one below it, was just getting grazed by the water. He could still see a few feet of deck untouched by the water, but that was quickly disappearing and what was left looked like an odd island, surrounded by water. The small wall, a kind of divider on the forecastle that reached up to a grown mans waist was now going under, the water rushing over it and taking possession of the rest of the deck. And just like that, Titanic's bow was gone…lost in the waves. He could still see the outlines and shadows of the bow when the rockets exploded above, but each time they did, they seemed to become more and more faint.

Turning, he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed onto Sharpay, her hand still clinging desperately onto his upper arm; frozen in horror and pulled her up the deck. He would save her. He would save her.

**Gabriella **

Sighing, she closed her book and stood up, stretching. The couch was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute, and it was pissing her off. Deciding her bed would be more comfortable, she stood up and wrapped her robe more tightly around herself. Making her way to the bedroom, she settled under her covers, resting her head on her soft pillow. Opening the book, she began to read again, but quickly found her eyes becoming more and more heavy. And slowly, she fell asleep, the book falling out of her hands to lay outstretched next to her as she slept.

**Hey guys! So…sorry again for the long break. I know, I know….i went AWOL for like 2 months…sorry again. I hope you enjoyed this. I tried to make this go at a quicker pace so I hope it, to you, went like you had wanted it. I'm starting to figure out how to incorporate the ideas that people have asked me to try to put in, but if anyone has anything that they want put in…or any idea you think would be cool to put in…there is still time. So anyway….wow…so my game plan puts us at 5 more chapters until the end…and then the 'lives' of everyone on board will be decided. So get psyched! So thanks again for taking the time to read this…I hope everyone had a great 4****th**** of July and are having a safe summer. REVIEW! for me por favor. **


	16. Time Runs Out

Time Runs Out

Titanic

**Sharpay**

The people were screaming now, pushing and clawing at each other to try to get into the lifeboats, which were now becoming dangerously crowded. Even worse, was the fact that now people were starting to throw themselves off the ship to try to land into a lifeboat, an act which threatened to off balance the boats and throw its occupants into the sea. She could tell all the officer's nerves were starting to fray, a sign that frightened her more than anything.

Troy was pulling her up the deck, in a not so calm mood. And it was hurting her. She could no longer feel her wrist, and she doubted her arm would stay attached to her shoulder if he kept up his antics. Wrenching her hand free, she saw his reaction was almost instant. He whirled, his eyes landing on hers, a slightly confused and altogether frustrated look plastered to his face, half shadowed by the lights.

"What are you doing?" he asked her softly, reaching for her again but she quickly shook her head and motioned for him to follow her. The walk to the Palm Court Café, now empty and long forgotten, was long, and she could feel Troy's eyes on her the whole time, could almost feel the emotions being emitted from him. They were the same ones she was feeling. The entrance to the café was wide open, and the warmth of the room didn't fully hit her untill she and Troy were both inside and the door was firmly shut.

"What the hell Sharpay! Its time you got on a lifeboat! Didn't you see where the water is? It's going to fucking overspill onto the Bridge Deck at any moment and you're—"

"Troy…I'm not getting on a lifeboat…" she said it so softly she doubted he heard her…untill she heard his sharp intake of breathe…

"What do you mean you aren't getting on a lifeboat?"

She didn't say anything, hoping he would just accept it, and that they wouldn't have to fight about something that she had already made her mind about.

"I said what the fuck do you mean you aren't getting on a lifeboat…" he had a dangerously angry voice…soft and threatening…it scared her.

"Exactly what I said Troy. I…I can't. I won't."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T" he practically screamed in her face.

SLAP! It echoed off the walls and she felt her hand already burning. Troy had a hand up, caressing his cheek. "Don't you EVER talk to me like that Troy. I don't deserve that voice…I won't have it."

"Shar…" he pleaded.

"Troy…I'll tell you this once…and then that's it. I won't get on a boat. It's for the passengers. It's not for me. I won't take an empty seat when it could have been someone else's…someone with a family. Besides…I have a duty, a job that must be done. And it WON'T be done untill I can't help anyone any longer. I won't be called a coward…not by the press and not by survivors…and I won't be able to handle the looks of the other crew members as I stepped into that boat…No Troy…I'm sorry…but you're stuck with me here…because I'm not leaving."

Troy moved forward, cupping her face "Shar-" He was interrupted by a shrill scream coming from outside, echoing across the deck. Her head whipped toward the door, and she could sense that Troy's was copying her motion. There were more screams now, muffled slightly by the door. They both let go of each other and she raced for the door, Troy almost at her side.

Nothing looked wrong at all on the deck. Passengers still crowded the lifeboats, but now, people were starting to move, to look over the railing. And so she ran over herself, and put a hand over her mouth to stop a moan of terror.

Lifeboat 13 had accidently floated right underneath Lifeboat 15, which was at that moment being lowered….directly on top of the other boat. Women in Lifeboat 13 were the ones shrieking, banging on the bottom of the other lifeboat while screaming in terror. A couple men that had managed to get onto the boat without being stopped were leaning over the boat, knives in hand slashing at the thick ropes still holding them against the ship. "STOP LOWERING!" they screamed over each other, cutting faster, sinking lower in the boat. If nobody stopped in the next thirty seconds, everyone on Lifeboat 13 would be crushed. People in Lifeboat 15 were also screaming, their heads whipped all the way back untill they were resting on their shoulders.

"STOP LOWERING!" Troy bellowed, the crew already jumping into action while others took up the call. And slowly, Lifeboat 13 disconnected itself from its ropes, which floated peacefully in the water while Lifeboat 15 hung in suspension on its ropes, willing the other lifeboat to move faster.

"We're running out of time" she heard herself say, more to herself than anyone, but then she heard Troy's answer, full of despair, and frustration, and weakness.

"You're right."

**Bridge Deck**

The boat dipped down again, and a few people running along the front of the deck grabbed hold of the railing to steady themselves. And that was when the water came, pouring over the railing and swooshing across the deck. They screamed, thrashing around, trying to run in the water as they tried to make it to the other sides of the ship. A few turned back, others trudged on, although the water came on so fast and so hard that literally everyone fell over more than once. And then all at once, the water ceased its movement, returning to a peaceful seaweed green, the water at a grown mans chest, covering the forward railing, and pushing heavily on the doors to officer's quarters. One gave way, pulling a passing victim inside with the wall of water, which completely flooded the room in seconds.

A few lights, totally incased in water still eerily shone, turning the water a sickly unnatural yellow-green. The water moved steadily up the deck, swirling around the stars leading up to the deck above…and then the water kept coming, starting up the deck.

**Cal Hockley**

"Any room for a gentlemen…ah gentlemen?" he asked, looking around at the commanding officer and some deck hands.

"Only women and children at this time sir." The man said, looking at him for the first time. Pity laced his words and sadness filled his eyes.

Cal nodded, before turning and walking back toward the entrance to the Smoking Room. He needed it. He wasn't in the mood at the moment, he was angry with the sudden disappearance of Sharpay, the absence of Troy, and the fact that the fucking staff wasn't letting him on a lifeboat. They were starting to disappear anyway; he knew that there were only a few left. He had been walking around the ship now for about fifteen minutes; counting off the little white objects floating nearby…ten had left so far. If his subtraction was right, then that meant that there were only nine left…including the collapsibles fixed securely above the deck. He doubted severely that they would ever get to those, noticing more and more the list of the deck.

Walking toward the front of the deck, he noticed with surprise that the Bridge Deck had gone under entirely, and that the bottom of the overlook of the Promenade Deck was being lapped at by the water. In fact, he doubted that it would be more than a couple minutes before the water reached the overflowing point. Glancing back at the water, he noticed that ten feet of water on all sides of the ship was glowing an odd yellow, and that beyond that point, the water assumed its blackness. His heart thudded loudly. Time was running out, the water was so close…and he didn't even know if he could get off the damned ship in time. Walking quickly back toward the Grand Staircase he growled in surprise when a man hurriedly brushed past him. _Fucking idiot. _

Walking inside, he diverted his eyes to the clock, which pronounced clearly that it was 11:45. He wondered if he looked over the railing, if he could see the stairs winding down…and if he could see where the water was. He was shocked to see that it was well past the Dining Salon and that it was in fact on the C Deck stairs. He could just make out a floating pillow and the arm of a floating wicker chair. He was right…time was running out. But he had money…surely he could get off this…this nightmare. If he didn't find Sharpay….well then he could always find someone way more attractive than her…it wasn't like she was special or anything.

Turning, he made his way back to the boat deck in search of a weak officer he could easily bribe with the least amount of money. But he had just gotten through the doorway when he was hit by a wall of steerage passengers moving as one down the deck toward what had to be the last few lifeboats. He tried to push through, making a face at the filth he must be picking up as he touched them but found that as one they proved too much and he was dragged down the deck with them.

**Mr. Astor**

He laughed nervously at a joke Archibald Gracie had just made, looking around at the equipment in the Gym. It was sad really. All this beautiful, high tech equipment going to the bottom of the ocean before it was even really broken in. The money that would be lost…it was a shame. They were talking currently with Mr. Gordon, actor extraordinaire and two time gold medalist at the Luxembourg swim races, was currently explaining why he wouldn't be wearing a lifejacket for the life of him and why they should be doing the same.

"It'll just slow you down boys. You only have a small amount of time in the water—it's quite cold you know—before the hypothermia starts to set in. And I imagine by the time this old girl reaches the water, that those lifeboats will be well away from here—the suction and all that."

He just shook his head. If only it was that simple. He knew that he was too old to ever swim that far to the lifeboats. The closest one to him was about fifty feet. And he knew that there would come a time when he would be just too exhausted to move anymore. Then he would need the lifejacket so that he could stay afloat. But he nodded nonetheless and put on a cheery face.

"Is that right now?" but he knew the man was right. Archibald Gracie, twenty years his senior was already shedding his, nodding to him at the same time that Gordon was.

"Common old man…shed that horrid thing and the three of us can swim with each other. We can make it a…game. Yes a game. Common old chap…it's time to start thinking of survival."

He only nodded again, before turning toward the stained glass windows, watching in awe as a mob of people ran down the deck. Each one dressed just as shabbily as the others. "By God."

"The fools are running as if the gates of hell are right behind them."

"Isn't it?" That had been Gordon again, who was now shedding his top coat while simultaneously pulling out three cigars. "One more smoke…for old time sake?"

He and Archie nodded each grabbing one. He sniffed his, letting the smell of cherries and fresh wood fill his nose. "Mmm…I dare say this smells absolutely fantastic."

He popped it into his mouth, blowing as the tip was lit. Smoke quickly filling the air around him. Taking his out of his mouth, he exhaled, while shaking it at his friends as a salute.

"Where do you think young Mr. Bolton is?" Gordon asked, putting his back firmly into his mouth while untying his expensive French tailored shoes.

"No doubt chasing that pretty little thing."

"I hope they make it."

"JOHN!" Archibald said, a look of reproach gracing his features.

"You shouldn't be saying those things." Gordon remarked, sitting down on the mechanical donkey.

He nodded in bitter agreement, puffing on his cigar. No way to think at all.

**Captain Smith**

It was done. No other boats were anywhere near him. Carpathia still had a little over two hours to go before they made it, and he doubted there would be anything but debris and dead bodies greeting them. Glancing over, he watched as another distress rocket was fired. They were running out. There were only three more in the red tin box. He stared at if for some time, glaring at the emptiness inside for a few seconds, as if that alone would add more magically. But it wouldn't.

Turning up the deck, he saw that the people were getting more rowdy. He watched as a man threw himself off the edge of the ship, screaming the whole way down untill his voice was cut off at a giant splash. Luggage was being tossed off the ship, as if it was a piece of rubbish, and men were now pushing at the crowd, trying to get in themselves. This meant that the social order and moral system were crumbling around him. Half an hour ago these same men had been standing around, laughing jovially with a few friends, sharing cigarettes and brandy. Now they were grunting and pushing and shoving, not caring if they stepped on someone or trampled a person.

He could almost see the veins on Murdock's neck, screeching at the crowd as he pushed women unceremoniously into a seat. Leaning over the railing near a creaking davit, he could see Officer Lowe commanding a lifeboat. But the crowd at the Promenade deck was worse than it was up here. People were launching themselves off the windowsills, trying to reach the ship. A deckhand was whacking people with a heavy pole, threatening them but it did nothing. And that was when he saw the gun. Officer Lowe raised it at the crowd, and then whipping his arm around swiftly he shot out into the distance BLAM…BLAM…BLAM.

The effect was instantaneous. The crowd scurried back off the ledge and toward the ship. But it only deterred them for a few seconds. As soon as the gun had been put away the crowd charged again, and Officer Lowe was forced to level it into the crowd.

"I WILL FIRE AT YOU NEXT TIME…STEP AWAY FROM THE LEDGE…I SAID STEP AWAY!"

He held his breath untill the boat hit the water. And then he watched as Officer Lowe told the women to grab an oar, while he shot into the water, watching in satisfaction as a passenger stopped swimming forward.

He leaned against the railing again, letting his breath out, hearing his crew shouting and even pushing on the passengers. This place was going to hell.

**Officer Murdock **

"Get back I say…or I'll shoot you all like dogs!" He glanced around at the wide eyed men and women. "Keep order here! Keep order I say!"

He turned back briefly to the unmanned lifeboat. "Mr. Dodd…man this boat." Officer Dodd nodded to him, his eyes traveling from the revolver he was currently loading to the boat before stepping in.

Grabbing the first woman he could find, he shoved her into the boat, not caring about the way she grumbled or the look on her husband's face. He just shrugged pushing him aside before grabbing another one. He'd be damned if a man got on this boat. It was woman and children first. Granted, if he saw Shar and her lover boy, he wouldn't hesitate to throw them both in, but he knew of the objection that would leave her pretty little mouth.

He glanced once again at the distance from the water. It was getting closer with each second. He felt someone bump him, and turned to see a women enter the boat, a girl on her hip. And then he saw the rush about to happen, permeating the eyes of the men.

"BACK I SAY!" He jabbed at them with his gun again, shaking his head. They never learned, but he knew the continual threat would prove too great in the end for them. Although if he had to choose between drowning, freezing to death, or a bullet to the head, he would choose the bullet. He was scared just at the thought.

The band was still playing, although it had been long ago forgotten in the now evident panic. But in a way, he was certain that the music was at least holding them at bay for a while. He was sure that if the music was gone, then their last grasp at normality would be too, and total panic would reign. He just hoped it stayed that way.

**Promenade Deck A**

The boat groaned, the metal straining. And then with a huge force, a wall of water lifted itself over the wooden rail, crashing down onto the dry deck below. People on the deck stood hushed for a second, watching the water surge up the deck in a wave, as water continued to pour over the sides. The first couple of stairs leading to the boat deck went under, and a few passengers rushed up the stairs. And then as one, the people started running, climbing a little higher up toward the stern or rushing toward the Grand Staircase. There were a few screams, but most were silent, to shocked to really be able to do anything but flee. The water was cold to those that were too unfortunate to touch it. It felt almost like knives sticking into them.

And then Titanic went lower, and the water came on, a monster gobbling what it could. An overhead light blew out, sending sparks flying everywhere. The once crowded deck became vacant, as people headed toward the back, pushing each other in their way. The truth had finally come for them, and they were unprepared.

**Taylor**

The seat was hard and uncomfortable, and the only real warmth she felt was from a woman in a fur coat leaning against her. But the comfort of heat had long ago been forgotten, replaced by absolute horror. Titanic, the greatest ship in the world, was sinking right under her husband's feet and she didn't know where he was. She wondered if he was alright, and about the fate of the pretty blonde that had helped them.

Each time Titanic sank lower, she felt bile rise to her mouth, and she had to fight hard to not throw up. It was terrible to see the almost beautiful sight of the bow plowing underwater, but it was horrible to see the Bridge Deck go under, to watch as the people ran through the water in terror. They looked like little ants, unreal in any sense. She had to almost force herself to remember that this was real, that it was actual people. That made her feel even sicker.

There were small moans from the others around her, which got louder as events unfolded. She almost fell out of the boat when she heard the gun blasts. She hadn't understood why they were happening, but judging by the crowd, what the blonde had said was true. People were panicking. They were trying to get to that one seat before it was gone for good. It was funny, there was a vastly different mood now between that on Titanic and that in her little lifeboat. On the ship, she could tell terror and chaos reigned. Here it was resigned horror and peace. And that felt foreign and slightly wrong. All she could definitely get her mind around was the fact that her husband was somewhere, and that the ship didn't have much time left. And as she watched Titanic sink lower, she just hoped he'd be okay.

**Chad**

There had been nothing else to do, he reasoned with himself as he climbed the ladder to the roof to help set up Collapsible A, unseeingly grabbed the hand offered to him. Standing up on the roof, he surveyed the scene below him. Complete chaos. A wave of desperate passengers were pushing and shoving, trying to force their way closer to the lifeboat, while three officers held them back, guns drawn.

Grabbing the oars, they placed them on angles from the top of the roof to the deck below, and then gently they unhooked the collapsible and moved it into place. That was where the problem was. Their hands were slipping…he could tell the opposite side was sliding out of the men's grip…he just hoped they wouldn't lose it entirely. But his hope was shattered, for an instant later the grips slipped, and the lifeboat plummeted. A sharp crack rang out as one of the oars snapped, and then Chad was being pulled forward, toward the edge.

Letting go at the last second possible, he fell backwards on his rear. The man next to him wasn't as fortunate and he fell with it, slamming into the bottom with a large smack and then fell limply to the deck.

He swore, running fingers through his hair as he took in his options. He could get down and help them flip the boat around and set up, he could stand up here and play it safe….so that if the defense broke he wasn't trampled…or he could run up the roof, around the Grand Staircase's Dome and up toward the stern. Not much of a choice selection…great. He picked option two.

**Captain Smith**

The ship was sinking faster. If he looked over the railing toward where the bow had been, he could hardly see any sign of the Promenade Deck laying only ten feet below him. He wondered if he stuck his hand out would he be able to feel the cold unforgiving water. But he realized he wouldn't need to do that for long.

As he reached the staircase that led down to the now swamped Promenade Deck he was surprised to find that only seven steps remained between the water and the Boat Deck. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Murdock's bellowing yell.

"Hold it! HOLD IT!"

Whipping his head he was just in time to see Collapsible Lifeboat A fall off the roof onto the deck upside down, making a huge crashing noise. It would make it impossible to assemble before time ran out. The water would reach the deck in less than ten minutes. He wondered how long it would take just to right the boat. Turning, he walked toward the other side of the ship, where Collapsible B was. It was resting on its bottom on the deck, with women and children already inside although it was hooked up already to the davits. _As if it could be lowered._

If he could guess, he would say the original plan was to float it off the ship when the time came. But he guessed that someone had come along with the assumption that they would always have enough time to lower it. _Wrong. _

He felt Titanic grind further under, the boat screaming in protest. The sound scared him every time he heard it. He had no clue what it was, only that it wasn't good at all. It seemed that the boat itself was mourning its own demise. He wondered how much stress was being put on the hull because of the slight tilt. He hoped it would hold up though. He knew Titanic was only designed to bend for normal waves, not for prolonged and increased degrees of unevenness. On this side of the ship, three officers were holding back the crowd from surging the lifeboat, all with weapons drawn. And then suddenly, there was another shot…and a man fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth and stomach, staining the deck. A woman fell to the ground next to him, screaming while holding his head in her now blood coated hands, glaring up at the officer.

In any normal situation, he would have immediately arrested the man. But now, what was the point? In all likely-hood the officer would be dead by the end of this nightmare. He heard a great splash and saw another person throw themselves off the ship, falling about half a foot down into the black water below. He could hear a few splashes from underneath, and figured that maybe people that had finally escaped the labyrinth down below had swam underwater the last couple of feet to escape the ship and were now swimming up the Promenade Deck. His stomach churned. And that was when he heard it. The trickle of water.

Turning his head, he watched in horror as water poured from the top of the staircase, traveling under the railing along the edges before gurgling down the deck, around the small dividing wall which marked the boundry between passenger and crew space and toward the bridge opening. _My God…_

He turned, walking in a daze toward the Wheelhouse, ignoring the crewman who was trying desperately to hand off a life preserver to him. Didn't he know that the Captain always went down with his ship. _So much for retirement. _He stopped dead in his tracks, leaning heavily against the doorframe that led into the Bridge itself. A couple of feet of water, translucent due to the high powered lights shining on it from above, were collecting toward the front. The fake wheel's bottom was completely covered, the telegraphs which had relayed information down to the depths of the ship were further underwater, the brass still gleaming. He sighed, realizing his spirit had gone. He was ready to die. He had given up on being saved.

Quietly walking now, with his head down, he strode into the Wheelhouse before closing and locking the door. It was time to finish his last duty.


	17. Up She Goes

**Hey you guys! So this is it…part 1 of 2…dun dun dunnn. Its finally going under…the craziness is about to begin and by the end of it some of our lovely little characters will be…well…dead. I would ask that you read from after Gabriella's part down to the end a little faster than normal…it kind of gives you the everything-is-sinking-so-fast-holy-crap feeling lol…I hope. That's what it's supposed to do anyway…since in actuality the passengers had seconds to make decisions…but yeah. Alright…So enjoy, love it, and hopefully review it! :D Hope you like it! **

Up She Goes

**Gabriella**

She awoke with a start when she felt something icy cold lap at her exposed leg. Blinking hard, she brought a hand up and rubbed her eyes, clearing the gunk from them before stretching, although she yelped in surprise and recoiled swiftly when the same cold lapping sensation again occurred on her right leg, which was lying close to the edge of her bed. It was only when she rested her hand on the red bedspread did she realize that it was…water?

She sat bolt upright, looking around the room with a cry of alarm, her hair flying over her shoulders. Water was surrounding her on all sides, lapping at the bed, which was quickly becoming soaked. The left side of her dresser was completely underwater. Water was rippling across the top, just reaching the edge of her jewelry box situated in the middle. Her wardrobe door was wide open, the tips of her clothes floating in the water. She could just see a chair floating in the water and a lamp resting in the water after the table had flipped. _Holy shit…that girl had been right!_

With a dry sob she jumped off her bed, shrieking when the water touched her skin. It was so cold. Sloshing through the water towards her door, she inwardly cursed at how slow she was going, even as she used her hands to help propel herself through the water. She had just reached the door of her stateroom when the side table nearest her bedroom door flipped over, and her lamp short circuited with a loud _zap_! She shrieked, grabbing the door handle and yanking it open. A crash of water hit her near her gut, and she realized that the water out in the hallway was half a foot deeper than in her stateroom.

She took a giant leap, almost falling over and she grabbed at the railing to keep herself steady, using it to pull herself down the hall, her feet just touching the ground. Parts of the ornate rug which had adorned the floor were floating in places, big, dark, red obstacles which she had to go over. Titanic groaned, and the lights in the hallway dimmed. Behind her, she heard a huge _ZAP_! The hallway around her suddenly grew a few degrees darker…._Oh no…oh no_

As she reached the junction, she saw elevators half enshrouded by the water, plants tipped on their sides, the soil turning the water from sickly green to a dirty black. There were no railings here, and she had to swim now if she was ever going to make it to the stairs before they were gone. Quickly she began to doggy paddle her way down the short yet spacious hall. She could just see the stairs…and some other people. Some were running up the stairs in a flurry of panic…others were standing there…watching the water move toward them.

She swam faster, her lips chattering from the cold. She had to get out…she HAD to get out. She had just reached the opening of the grand room…a couple people were swimming up toward her, clawing up the B deck stairs, their eyes wild, their mouths wide open to take in all the air they could as they violently moved…and she knew that if they caught her they would be clawing at her, trying to use her to stay afloat…but she knew she could make it….she HAD to make it.

**Ryan**

"Gentlemen...it has been a privilege playing with you tonight." Wallace said his face grim. He was staring toward the water lapping at the deck…growing in volume with every second. "There's no use any—"

He had stopped listening…the only thoughts crossing his mind were those of Sharpay. He had silently promised her he would be okay…he had to be. He was all she had now, what with mother and father back in England. He hadn't broken a promise to her yet, why start now? He snapped out of his gaze when the other musicians around him began to disperse, and he quickly stood, making his way over to the upturned lifeboat. At least sixty passengers were pushing at each other, growling at one another as they tried to get closer to the lifeboat. He knew getting into that crowd would be deadly. The more surrounded he became the more of a chance there was for him to get trampled when the panic started…and he realized that it would be soon. He would have to bide his time, wait until the majority of the crowd had fled to get anywhere near the boat, and so he began to watch the bow descend, even as Nearer My God to Thee began playing solemnly in the background.

With a low whine, the bridge wing railing slipped under, the water swirling into the Bridge, now almost completely underwater. He could just see the tops of some of the bay windows looking out toward the now submerged bow. The bridge cab at the extreme right was halfway under, the light fixture at the top glowing warm yellow light. He wondered where Captain Smith was, and dreaded to think him drowned already in the Wheelhouse.

And at that exact moment, Titanic seemed to dip suddenly, but…it didn't stop. A huge wave washed over toward them, pouring over the railing in a thundering wave. The water bubbled up from the staircase leading from the Promenade deck. The people around him screamed, pushing each other. Some started heading toward the stern, others throwing themselves off the ship entirely. A few deck chairs floated off the deck into the night. The mob in front of him suddenly erupted. More than half headed for the back although where the majority came from he couldn't tell. They were all threading through each other, as others raced toward the now floating lifeboat, still upturned. A few ran sideways toward the edge. The screams were terrible. Guttural and infused with terror. The water bucked and swelled as waves did at the beach, the spray coating the windows and the walls.

Everyone was screaming at once, all incoherent. Officer Murdock was screaming for order. A man threw himself off the roof. He bounced once on the top of the lifeboat before landing with a splash in the water. Others were clambering onto the top of the lifeboat, before grabbing hold of the roof's railing to try to pull themselves up. A few slipped, and tumbled back into the water. Others made it. The water was suddenly pouring over the railing directly in front of him, sending freezing water over his feet, up past his ankles, taking over his thighs, his kneecaps becoming invisible. He wouldn't be able to get through…there were too many people fighting for too little a space. He could hear people running past him, splashing him, pushing him. He couldn't take it anymore.

He turned and clawed his way through the water, not really seeing anymore, giving into his instincts to run: to get to higher ground. People were tangled in the lines. Spinning helplessly around and around; a few women were tumbling, clawing at men to help themselves get up. The water was engulfing the deck in front of his eyes and he felt like puking. The Bridge Cab suddenly went under, the light exploding as it went under. He ran past his friends as they played out the last couple seconds of the song, each one with remorse written across their face. And then finally he was free of the water, able to finally move like God had enabled him to. And he had taken off, his feet pounding on the deck, pushing passengers out of his way as they did the same to him. But the water kept coming always at his heels.

**Gabriella**

The water suddenly surged upward, the ceiling getting dangerously close. She was just passing the landing of the B deck stairwell. There were people swimming behind her, others all around her. People were starting to run now, to head for the stairs. But she watched the water overtake them, watched as it engulfed the tile floor before swallowing up the first step….the second…the third. She screamed, terrified, using the railing to feverishly claw her way toward the final staircase…her escape route.

People were pushing now, knocking each other down as they ran past. A woman rolled down the stairs, a few men tripping over her. By the time she had regained her balance and had started clawing up the submerged stairs the water was swarming over the landing. The clock chimed, and she laughed for a second, her eyes focused on that one object as she started toward the landing.

That's when she heard the crash of glass. Turning she saw the windows looking out across the Promenade deck had shattered, pulling people inside as they swam past, the water was bubbling now, creating a harder current, a more violent one. She felt as if she was in a huge washing machine. The stairs groaned around her and Titanic dipped lower. Everyone was screaming now…a few people's screams made her start to cry. They were horrifying, pleading.

"OH GOD…NO…No…NO ! AHHHH!" a woman behind her was incoherently screaming over the noise overloading her senses.

This was a nightmare. Oh God…if only she could wake up.

**Captain Smith**

The boat creaked, water spitting down from small gaps in the rivets. He was completely underwater. Now, even if he wanted to, he couldn't escape. A sick green-blue was the only thing he saw from outside the windows…nothing else. No sound permeated the air save his breathing. He just wished they would give already.

Sighing he pulled out his pocket watch and opened it, gazing at the picture of his lovely wife. How he hated himself for making her a widow. It was at that moment when the glass finally gave. With a tremendous crash the water slammed into the room, spraying him with water.

He had to hold onto the wheel to keep himself upright. He felt the broken glass as it cut him, and he took a deep breath as the room went under. This was it….he wondered what would come next. Kissing his wife's picture, he closed his eyes, trying to make his peace.

**Chad**

When the water had touched his shoes, he had known it was time to actually start moving. Before, as he had watched the water overcome the people below him, he had been paralyzed. But the freezing water seemed to be the antidote. A few men were calling for him to help pull them up, as they struggled against the suction. Below him, at feet level, people were still struggling in the water, or at least what was left of the people. Most had given up and swam outward, branching off into the darkness toward the lifeboats. It was time he joined them.

He was about to jump when Titanic lurched again, and the first rung of the railing went under, the water swelling around the base of the first funnel. He felt a groaning and a vibration in the railing, but his mind was on overload and all he could do was listen to the screams, half-see, and react. The screams were deafening. When he turned his head to the rising stern, he could see all the people pushing toward it. And worse, he could see the water now lapping below one of the windows which looked out from the Grand Staircase. He wondered where Mr. Bolton was…but the question was too deep in his mind to actually think about. And then suddenly he found himself in the water, swimming past the lifeboat as men clambered onto it, sitting or kneeling on it while an officer directed them.

He passed a davit as it submerged completely in the water, and screamed when a rope tangled itself around his foot. Turning he bent down, sticking his head under the water while ignoring the pain and while forcing himself to be calm while he undid the knot, before swimming sideways, parallel to the ship. He was just passing a set of half submerged windows of the Promenade deck when suddenly there was a great crashing noise and he was pulled viciously through one of the windows. He clung to the wall, as the water was sucked into a room. More screams filled his head. A couple men were sucked in after him, wild looks in their eyes as they disappeared into the room. And now with the water more steady, he began to swim up the deck toward the stern. He had to get out of the water.

**Cal Hockley**

He had grabbed one of the cables connected to the first funnel when the lifeboat tipped, spilling women and children into the water while he smirked. He was to smart. He was safe for now, as long as he could prevent the panicked people from swamping the boat.

Grabbing the first thing he saw, he hefted the oar, swinging it like a bat at the passengers as they tried to pull themselves into the boat. And then Titanic dipped under again, going just as far as it had when the Bridge had been visible. And then suddenly he felt a tug and he almost fell out of the lifeboat. Looking down he saw a man struggling into the boat using his leg for support. Using his left leg, he kicked out at the man, connecting with the man's jaw. He saw him let go instantly from the boat, and sink under the water. He was alarmed when the man didn't resurface, but shook his head. He could find his conscience when this shit was over.

**Gabriella**

The landing was completely gone, and the balcony was the only real thing still unscathed by the water. She could see a few people standing there in horror, most were climbing over the railings and pulling themselves through the water toward the second landing.

And then suddenly the windows looking out onto the Boat Deck broke, and the water crashed in. A few people were swept off their feet and back into the icy water, and new people were sucked in through the broken holes, screaming in surprise untill they went under. She screamed again when she felt the glass cut her, and again when another person grabbed her, pulling her backwards as they tried to pass her. "NO!" she screamed, lashing out, violently trying to stand up. She clawed herself up onto the landing, pushing the grand piano out of her way as she desperately tried to make it to the door. And then suddenly she was pushed downward by a man. She felt something crack in her ankle and screamed in pain, collapsing into the water. She didn't know God hated her this much. Now trying to pretend the pain wasn't real, she pulled herself along, gripping the railing, her back hunched, pushing her way through. She was so close.

**Mr. Astor**

When the water had thundered up the deck, his blood had run cold. He had turned, and stared at Archie and Mr. Gordon for what seemed an eternity before following them out the door in a flurry of adrenaline into the night. The people had been…crazy. That's all he could really say. Jumping around like animals and shrieking. All sense of logic gone from their brains in their attempts for salvation from the icy water. But of course…it was no use. One way or the other…they would be in the water shortly. He had quickly shaken Mr. Gordon's hand, firm as ever and had embraced Archie for what was probably the last time before watching them both jump into the water, swimming away from the ship. He watched them go with a flurry of sadness, knowing he could never swim like them.

And that's how he found himself. Standing on an increasingly sloping deck as water raced toward him, gobbling up coiled ropes lying uselessly on the deck, over the cranks and the bottoms of the davits. Deciding it was time to face his fate, he ran quickly down the deck and then to the side, jumping out into the night. It was freezing…so icy cold it hurt him. There were people everywhere, shouting and gasping as panic attacks gripped them. The water was bubbling around him as air trapped from the ship released itself. A whistle blew near him and turning he saw an upturned lifeboat floating maybe two hundred feet from him. He swam with all his might, holding his breath so that he wouldn't have to waste time coming up for air after every stroke. It was closer than he could have hoped for…a miracle in itself.

That's when he heard the snapping sounds. They were quick, almost like gunfire or an exploding cable. And seconds after each one, a terrible splash followed. His head whipped around, looking desperately toward the sound, trying to find its source. And then he heard the screams…and the tremendous groan. Everyone around him had suddenly whipped their heads upward toward the heaven's screaming in horror. And turning he saw something that made his blood turn cold.

The forward smokestack was falling forward and slightly to the side, breaking off entirely from the ship. A part of the roof was pulled off with it as the back of the funnel was pulled sideways…directly toward him. He screamed, watching as a behemoth of yellow and black steel fell forward, blocking out everything else. _Madeline_…a picture of his wife formed in his head and he closed his eyes, letting a few tears run out. There was the sound of rushing water…and then nothing.

**Sharpay**

"JUMP!" he screamed over the crowd to her, and she nodded, before leaping off the ledge, Troy just behind her, his hand in hers the whole time. She hit the deck hard, the air forcing its way out of her lungs. She moaned slightly even as Troy stood up, forcing her up as well before pulling her toward the railing.

The people were everywhere, swarming around her, trampling one another as they desperately climbed higher. Titanic groaned and shifted again, and she wondered how long this would last…how long untill the ocean would swallow up everything and everyone. _Not long _the little voice in her head remarked, and she grimaced as Troy pulled her a little harder, dragging her from her thoughts.

The railing was as smooth and polished as everything else on the ship, only now it had a wild glint and a very skewed shadow as the lights reflected off of it. But it was also much colder and harder than she had thought it would be, and it burned her hand when she touched it, but she gripped it nonetheless. It was a security she needed. Something bolted to the deck. Troy had turned his head, staring forward, and turning forward she paled.

The forward funnel was gone. In its place was a swarm of water and desperately flailing passengers. Huge waves were rippling across the water, washing up the deck, dragging people back down it. And then she noticed something else. People were crowding around the railings of the aft Promenade and Bridge deck, seemingly waiting for their turn to fling themselves off the boat. She watched helplessly as dozens fell at a time, screaming the whole way down, only silenced by the water incasing them. Others, she could see, were climbing down the ropes that had been left hanging after the lifeboat had traveled down it, gently lowering themselves into the water. Several deck chairs were floating near the ship, although they were quickly being taken over by desperate people.

A woman next to her threw herself off the side, and Sharpay had to fight to not vomit as she watched the woman fall, screaming a scream that Sharpay thought could never be sounded. She hit the water hard and the woman was lost to her view. For the first time, she wondered if that would be her fate. Standing on the deck that seemed to be a landing all ablaze, she wondered if the time would come when she would have to jump; to fall into the icy cold water and she wondered if her weak legs and Troy's faltering grip would be able to keep her at the surface….or would she sink down into the depths where nothing but the icy grip of death lay waiting; biding its time.

As they continued onward, around the screaming animals, her glance met Father Joseph's briefly and she saw a man, trying to swallow his own panic as he tried to lead the others in the deaths prayer. She let go of Troy's hand briefly to make the sign of the cross and he whipped around to make sure she was still with him. She saw a fierce and scared look in his eyes, almost violent and when he grabbed her hand, she forced down the shriek of pain that engulfed her. They headed up toward the stern again, the ship lurching crazily again and she screamed when the lights flickered and went out before coming back on with a brightness that was slightly more dulled than it had been.

**Gabriella**

She had reached it: the back railing lining the outer edges of the balcony. Around her she could see the people floundering, trying to pull themselves out. She was out of the water now, standing on the slippery tiled floor, catching her breath. She could barely breathe…and she was forcing her lungs to take as much as she could as she braced herself for the hard fight that was to come when she made her way out of the room…across the deck and out into the water. The thought alone made her weak at the knees. Dry sobs shook her frame every few seconds, as she watched the chaos unfold. People were trying to climb over the railings. She guessed in her mind climbing over the railing onto dry ground was more favorable than the easier yet longer trek through the cold water.

Minutes before, there had been a few quick reports and a giant crash, and then waves. Huge waves bigger than she had ever seen in her life. They had broken two more windows, sending more cold water spilling in, overtaking more space.

Lights overhead flickered. A few died. And then suddenly she heard a soft rumble. And the all at once with a huge crash a wall of water fell from above like a giant waterfall. She screamed, her eyes wide. The dome had broken….BROKEN. People were fighting over each other, the ones in the back trying to throw themselves toward the exit. The windows were all smashed, pouring in water as Titanic sank lower. Suddenly a huge wall of water slammed into the railing, bouncing over it, slamming into her. She was suddenly again in waist deep water. Someone was screaming far off in her head, shrill and unrelenting….it was her. The railing gave and it slammed into her knee, and she fell over, gasping, trying to keep her head above the water. She fought closer to the railing, determined to pry her leg out from underneath. People around her were clinging to the railings, screaming, trembling.

There was a sudden lift and a giant crack and suddenly the stairs were lifted out of the water, broken into smaller sections. They lodged in place, stuck between the balcony and open air. The railing pushed down harder onto her leg, and she knew then that she was dead. The water around her was turning a light pink. Others around her were jammed between the railing and the dislodged stairs, screaming in pain, the water was bright red around them. Another wall of water and suddenly the thundering waterfall had overtaken her. She was under, fighting for her life, clawing at the water.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Pain engulfed her brain, her eyes stinging from the water. She was growing weaker, the water now a few feet higher than her head. Someone landed on her stomach, and she was forced onto the tiled floor, hard and unforgiving. She couldn't see. There was nothing but bright blue water. And then suddenly darkness surrounded her. She could hear kicking legs, the muffled moans of people around her underwater. And then her air was gone and she was thrashing. Something in her leg snapped and she screamed, the rest of her air leaving her at once. And then she was shaking harder, pain gripping her chest. The last thing she felt was the grooves in the floor, and the arm of a statue that had once rested on one of the stairwells.

**Troy**

Every time her hand escaped his, his breath caught in his throat and the worst thoughts imaginable flooded his head. And every time he found her hand again, he held her harder, a small batch of relief flooding his senses. The boat was so steep now. It was getting hard to walk. But…they were almost there. He could see the sterns back railing, could see the British flag lying limp against its post. It was getting crowded now, as people swarmed it from all sides. But…there was enough room near the flag-post. The only other couple was a man in a white button down and black overalls, dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes as he looked down into the eyes of his…wife? Her red hair thrown back, he could just see her white dress underneath what he assumed was his black overcoat.

And then he had reached it. Sharpay had half moaned, half grunted when her hands hit the railing and she leaned heavily against it. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he held the railing with his other hand and together they glanced downward.

It was a long drop…too far to not break anything when hitting the water. The propellers were showing now, slowly rotating in the air a few feet above the water. Every time someone jumped, he grimaced, and he kept tightening his grip on her when he felt her feet start to slip out from under her.

His head whipped around, surveying the other people. Some were praying, clinging to whatever they could reach; railings, other people, benches, capstans, while their heads remained bowed, their lips moving quickly. Others were still throwing themselves off, screaming and flailing as they fell, before becoming lost to sight. Turning back, his eyes met Shar's and he noticed how her soft brown eyes glimmered in the weakening light. Kissing her cheek, he held her close, afraid that if he let her go or even held her the slightest bit softer, she would be lost. But for now, they were 'safe'. He just couldn't tell how long that would last.

**Alright guys…tada? I hope I did okay…I really do. I realized halfway in that its really hard to try to convey everything that happens because so much happens in so little time. So I hope I got it right. And I hope you guys review…please? Lol (nervous laugh) so only like 3 more chapters left. Wow… its kind of sad. ****But anyway…I'm going to try to update regularly around Sunday because that's when I usually have the most time. Alright…review! Love you all :D **


	18. Death of Titanic

**Wow…this is it. So close to the end it's frightening and a little sad. Last chapter you'll ever read of this ship. :( I hope you aren't too angry with how this turns out lol. But yeah. I did the traditional break…not the new theory. New theory was that Titanic split just after the Forward Funnel fell…and then the water pushed the ship together and crushed a huge section. It's very violent and very hard to write…trust me. But they have vids of the new theory on YouTube if you want to check that out. Anyway…enjoy. **

Death of Titanic

**Troy**

His hand tightened around the railing as the ship rose higher, every groan and rumble felt plainly throughout his body. Sharpay whimpered at his side, and he wished to God that he could take away all the pain, all the sorrow, all the helplessness and sadness that she felt. He knew he couldn't even begin to describe what she must be feeling. Her whole life was unraveling around her. Her brother was somewhere on the ship…maybe alive, more likely dead. Her ticket to a new life was slipping beneath the sea as every second went by. All she had was him. He kissed her head, his face buried down in her thick golden hair. He could no longer see her face; the angle of the deck was so steep that she had her head down in concentration.

Looking around, every face showed the same emotions; panic…terror. Eyes wide, mouths hanging loosely open. Feet slipped on the deck around him and thuds were occurring at regular intervals as passengers around him slipped. People were crowding around the railings now, pushing against everyone. Most just wanted to jump…almost everyone that had wormed their way to the railing had done so. But the few that weren't, were clinging to the others, creating more dead weight…and increasing the strain on tired muscles. All around him, passengers were saying their last goodbyes. Husbands and wives kissed each other, pouring their feelings and emotions into their kiss…parents were murmuring comforting words to their kids as the ship rocked higher, promising them that everything would be okay… how everything would be over soon. Blinking tears, he looked away toward the stars.

At a particularly ferocious rumble, he slammed his eyes shut, fighting back the moan building up in his throat. Everyone's screams were becoming so torturous. He didn't want to listen to anyone fling themselves off the deck. He didn't want to hear any more splashes, or thuds. The lights went out, and amidst the increased screams he snapped his eyes open, clinging to the railing tighter, pressing Sharpay against his strong side, relaxing only slightly when the lights flickered back on.

Turning back, he could see the water swarming around the second funnel. The Grand Staircase's elaborate dome was completely underwater. A harsh yellow glare surrounded the front of the ship…jutting out into the water and surrounding everything. But below him, below the slowly rotating propellers, the water was black…like marble…only broken by the splashes of people landing hard in the water. Hundreds were surrounding the stern. Most directly under the ship, but there were also a lot that had swam out far from the ship…floating silently. People were starting to land on top of panicking passengers in the water. And as Titanic again rose, he held on tighter, focusing on the railing in front of him, trying not to hyperventilate.

**Father Joseph**

"-And God shall wipe all the tears from their eyes…and there shall be no more death." He stopped as the ship lurched forward and his grip tightened on the capstan. Hands groped him from all sides, and he felt them pull him down and forward. He felt the panic growing inside him and it took all his willpower to steady his voice. He could see his wife, a terrified look on her face. Her hands outstretched, they had a firm grip on his left leg and pocket. His children were scattered amongst the crowd, pushing forward, always reaching for another, steadier grip. Tears welled up in his eyes. They would die. His whole family. But…as horrible as that was, they would be together soon.

Titanic lurched again, and a few people crowded around him let out suppressed moans as the lights flickered. Around them, the screams increased for a few seconds. He watched in transfixed horror as the second funnel snapped and fell forward, slamming into the water at breakneck speed, crushing anyone underneath it. Shaking his head, he continued "Neither shall there be sorrow or crying. Neither shall there be any more pain. The former World has passed away."

It seemed as if at that second, Titanic gave a final heave. At once, it felt like the ground had been slicked down. His feet slid from underneath him and he slammed into the deck, his arm snapping in the process, his grip never faltering. The small disorganized group began to break away, the edges of the crowd fading as his congregants fell away, rolling down the deck, bouncing off everything they hit. And then the people in the middle of the group faltered, and the whole back section broke away. He watched as they clawed at each other, reaching out to every side to try to grab onto anything.

Others slipped past him, falling from above. Someone fell off the stern bridge, rolling over the capstan he was clinging to, over his fingers and broken arm. And then he had landed on top of the others, and they too were sliding. His wife was the only family member he could still see with him, now clinging to his ankle. But his kids were gone, probably down now by the railing overlooking the Well Deck. He looked into the eyes of his wife, before letting go with a small nod. They slid down the deck, faster and faster as they went. They slammed into a pair of benches, spinning wildly for what felt like minutes before colliding heavily with the wooden railing, which creaked under their weight. He had been right. His kids were there. They huddled together against the railing, holding each other and praying, their eyes fixed up the deck toward the stern as they watched others slide forward toward them. All they had to do now was wait for the end, and try not to be crushed.

**Ryan**

He gasped in horror, watching as people slid toward him…and every time they reached him he looked, sometimes meeting their eyes…sometimes just watching as they fell past him and down the deck…a choppy scream reaching his ears before it was lost. It was horrible…like something that came out of his nightmares. He wished he could just wake up… that he could just pinch himself and suddenly find himself in his bunk. But it was a fool's wish. This wasn't a dream.

A terrified, high pitched yelp reached his ears, and he saw a girl in a maid's uniform slide toward him, her blonde hair hiding her face. For an instant, his blood turned cold and his heart stopped as he watched her approach. And then as she reached him she turned, and he saw with horror that it was not Sharpay that was now sliding down the deck…but Julie…the young maid that had been bedridden since yesterday. She clawed at the deck, whatever nails she had left scraping against the hard wood. And then she was gone…only another figure sliding toward the water. Titanic lurched upward, and beneath him he felt the ships groan. He could hear plainly every crash from inside the ship…and he wondered what it was like inside of it…to be trapped in some room deep inside the ship. The only thing he could think of was terrifying.

There was a giant crash and he turned just in time to see the second funnel sink beneath the water, now free from the ship. A huge wave rolled up the slanted deck, sliding back down it to meet the ocean like everyone else. His eyes averted to the fourth funnel directly in front of him, making sure it wasn't about to fall on top of him. The water wasn't far. If he let go, he would slide maybe 25 feet into a metal railing which marked the barrier between first and second class—not entirely spanning the deck, but almost. And if he could vault that, then it would be a clean 50 foot slide down the deck to the water.

Shaking his head he turned and buried his face in the crook of his arm, trying to ignore everything. He had to focus on his survival. He wished to God that he had started climbing up toward the stern sooner than he had and he wondered where the rest of his band was. Probably in the ocean but…he didn't want to think about it.

There was a sudden lurch, and Titanic rose higher. He could see the tip of the stern now, looming over everything. And then with a sudden zap, everything went black. He screamed, his voice mixing with the others on the ship. The ship creaked threateningly and then suddenly…CRACK! The noise split through the night like a knife. And then seconds later…another crack…and another. The sound of bending steel underneath him caused him to moan…and then the glass windows above him blew out around him. Someone fell from above him, kicking him in the face as they went. He felt the railing shift out from the wall. _Oh God…oh no please…_

There was a huge crash. He didn't even know what it was, but suddenly a part of the wall was collapsing, falling toward him. The edge clipped him on the side and he cried out. Stars twinkled peacefully above him, unaware of what was happening. There was a noise like an explosion, a huge tearing, ripping, crashing noise, and then suddenly he was freefalling with the rest of the ship. His railing broke off, along with a piece of wall and a section of floor around him and together they were sliding. The room directly behind him was no longer there…just a gaping hole.

The feeling of flying was not something he had prepared himself for. As his section hit the edge of the stern, the centripetal force flung him into the air. And then he was falling, passing what was left of the Bridge Deck…dark twisted spaces that had once been rooms. There was the rushing sound of water underneath him and the screams all around as Titanic's stern hit the water and then with a crash he landed on something sharp…everything went black.

**Taylor**

Sobs wracked her body as she watched Titanic slowly lurch forward. The second funnel fell only a couple of seconds before, but the huge waves were still spreading out in all directions, swarming up the deck in giant waves.

Her ears echoed with the screams of those still trapped on the ship. She watched, horrified, as people on the ship slipped, sliding down the deck singly and in pairs. She could see the silhouettes of deckchairs as they slipped forward, colliding with those in their paths.

The stern was so high that she had to tilt her head toward the sky. The propellers turned slowly with each lurch, and at times, falling passengers hit them, bouncing off while somersaulting toward the dark ocean. And just as Titanic started to again rear up, the lights flickered…and went out. She gasped at the sudden darkness encroaching her, and blinked, trying to adjust her eyes as she wondered what it was like on the deck. As her eyes started to adjust, she heard it.

It sounded like someone was breaking twigs; only the noise was amplified at least tenfold. A hand covered her mouth, and she fought the scream. There was a sudden crack and she saw the large object in front of her sway, the back dipping lower toward the water only slightly. Twisting metal and a huge groan, and then an explosion sounded.

She screamed as she watched the stern separate from the rest of the ship, falling backward toward the water and screamed again when she realized it was coming down not onto empty nothingness but crowded water, filled with flailing passengers. She watched, a silent scream forming as the stern collided with the water, a huge wave pushing out from underneath it. And then it was level, and she watched in horror as the fourth funnel's wires snapped, falling backward onto the crowded deck with a large BOOM! The third funnel slamming simultaneously into the ocean with a giant splash. Titanic had broken its back.

**Sharpay**

Screams. That's all she could hear in the sudden darkness. She couldn't breathe…she could barely think. All she could do was cling tighter to Troy's arm and the railing, and feel the others as they tugged on her dress and ankles. She could feel the rumble in the ship, and felt Titanic rear slightly higher when she heard it. It sounded as if large trees were being snapped in half. The sound alone almost gave her a heart attack. They kept coming, the deck shuddering with each new resounding sound, coming quicker with fewer pauses.

The deck underneath her swayed and she suddenly felt as if she was going to fall over the railing. Her eyes were starting to adjust. She could hear people far down the deck screaming, a groaning, twisting sound. And then BOOM! The loudest sound she had ever heard in her life split through the air. She screamed, her voice mixing with the others. And suddenly her heart and stomach were in her throat, as the stern plummeted toward the water. Troy moaned beside her, tightening his arm around her and ducked his head next to the rail, pulling it toward him and folding it to his shoulder. She mimicked his motion and then with a loud crash the stern slammed into the water. "AH" she screamed, her body collapsing onto the deck. Her body was sore in every spot, all her muscles screamed.

BOOM! The sound made her jump in Troy's arms and turning to look over her shoulder saw that the fourth funnel had fallen backwards, smashing through the café entirely. Mangled pieces of railing and broken, unmoving body parts. Around her, others blinked, relaxing slightly. Was this it? Would Titanic now calmly slip beneath the sea? But her answer was given when she felt Titanic suddenly lurch forward, the deck shifting. More screams. People all around her slipped, spiraling down the deck, slamming into others. The angle had surpassed what it once was. Next to her, the couple next to them was climbing up over the railing. Troy started to do the same, pulling her up with him.

Titanic creaked, settling down into the water, leaving her at the very tip of what had to look like a huge cliff in the middle of the ocean. Beneath her, others were holding on to fixed locations around the ship, their legs flailing.

"What's happening Jack?" the frightened girl asked.

"I don't know…I don't know." He sounded just as scared.

Her eyes swiveled to Troy's briefly. Titanic had gone completely vertical.

**Chad**

He was hanging on to one of the windowpanes on the Promenade deck, trying desperately to tuck his feet into the windowsill. His eyes averted directly above him the entire time, he watched in absolute terror as passengers up ahead fell, slamming with sickening thuds into the metal railings and capstans. Some of them stayed there, others bounced off of that and fell lower, even falling past them in a loud and animalistic screams.

Below him, the black water was peaceful, rocking slowly in time with the minute waves, only broken by splashes from those unfortunate enough to fall. At least for him, it was a straight one. For others…it would hurt.

A man above him fell, slamming into his head and shoulders heavily, before turning around, and falling straight into the water. Stars danced in front of his face and his grip loosened. He needed to get off this ship before he was either struck down or sucked down. Turning, he kicked off his shoes and slowly pulled himself into the window pane. Pulling off his sports jacket, tie, and pants, he stared down into the water for a second before jumping.

The fall was terrifying, and he flailed his arms uselessly in a false attempt to slow his descent, his legs kicking. His body somehow rotated so that he was falling face-first and then the water rushed up to him. Thunk. His head hit the corner of a floating chair, and he was lost to darkness.

**Troy**

People underneath them were pleading. Mostly with God, to make it all go away, to save them. But some of it was directed to passengers like himself, safe on the tops of bars or on solid walls, where they couldn't fall. They were pleading for their help, and it took all the effort in his being to stop himself from trying. Sharpay was shaking with tears as she watched the people fall, bouncing from the capstans onto the top of the bridge deck onto corners of the upper Well-Deck railing. Some hit the cranes, and a few unfortunate ones slammed through windows, lost inside the ship. A massive pile of dead passengers littered the walls underneath them, and the thought alone brought painful tears to his eyes. Something felt like it was stuck in his throat, and he held Sharpay tighter.

It felt as if Titanic had been in this position for ages, and he wondered if it would ever end. If Titanic would finally slip down into the water. He hoped it was soon, and the thought struck him as odd. If he wasn't so disgusted and terrified, he might even have laughed. The screams, the loud, squishy thuds, the splashes all mixed in his ears to create a symphony of destruction.

And then there was another explosion. This time, however, it was of water being forced through a window out into the open air. Sharpay jumped, and he pulled her into him so she wouldn't fall over the side…it was going.

He watched as the Promenade and Boat Decks sunk lower and lower into the water, being gobbled up. The last lifeboat davit slid under, the water boiling. More passengers fell, screaming. The water engulfed the walls of the ship, covering over the dead bodies. The Well Deck went under, disappearing in frothy foam. He could just make out passengers flailing in the water before they disappeared, sucked under from the suction. The tips of the cranes went under, and then the upper railing of the Well Deck.

And then the rest. A few benches went under; passengers were openly screaming now, even the ones hanging above the water. The double capstans went under, and then there was another explosion as air was forced out of the ship, turning into crazy bubbles as the hole went under. The Bridge Deck would be going under soon. The water was almost a few feet away. He could faintly hear the man next to Sharpay say that the ship would suck them down. That couldn't happen. Sharpay hadn't received her lifejacket.

"Shar…do you trust me."

"What?"

He glanced at the water, so close… "Do you trust me?"

"YES!" She yelled.

"We're gunna jump on the count of three…take a deep breath when I say." He started to edge them toward the side, moving around an old cook and a young teenage boy. He saw Sharpay look over the side at the water, and then whipping around, she pointed and he watched the propellers disappear forever.

"On the count of three."

"I can't swim."

He froze. His blood running cold. Wh-what? Did he hear her correctly? She couldn't swim? "Hold on to me. God dammit Sharpay don't you dare let go."

She nodded.

"1" he stared at her.

"2" she said, her voice shaking.

"I love you." He told her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She kissed his lips for a second, a quick peck, nothing more.

"3!" they sucked in air, and they jumped, creating a couple feet of distance from themselves and the ship. And then with a giant splash, they went under, encasing themselves in darkness.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn. Sharpay can't swim, and Chad is unconscious. Who do you think is gunna live? Got a preference? Tell me in your review. **

**On another note: Wow. Sorry this took so long. It was really sad for a number of reasons, and I had to stop a few times. FYI…so there isn't any confusion the Bridge Deck being referred to isn't the same bridge deck as the actual deck. It's the little raised deck-thing on the Poop deck. So yeah. Review? **


	19. Darkness

**Hey guys! Sorry I went AWOL and didn't post for a while. Senior year in theory sounds fun, but Im getting overrun with College crap and life in general so it took forever. Forgive me? I'll try to have the LAST CHAPTER posted this weekend but I can't make any promises. Overall, I hope I did a good job and that you like this. Thanks for reading…enjoy and review!**

Darkness

**Troy**

Pain. Darkness. Sharpay. The three things swimming around his head as the water sucked at him, trying to pull him to oblivion. The water was even colder than he had expected. Shock didn't even begin to describe the horror of the water. It felt like things were stabbing him, dull knives ramming into every conceivable part of his body. The water burned his eyes if he tried to open them, and he couldn't see even when they were. The only other thing he could feel were Sharpay's nails digging into his wrist as she desperately held on. He could hear the faint swishing of her feet as she kicked uselessly toward what had to be the surface. The screeching of Titanic had dissipated only seconds ago, sounding so close that for a moment he thought that some part of himself or Sharpay would get caught on the ship and they would be pulled down as well. Now they were alone underwater in the darkness.

His lungs were burning, and his arm muscles were straining as he tried to pull Sharpay up to him, but even now with the ship probably hundreds of feet below them and sinking fast, the suction was pulling faster…harder. He felt like he was in an underwater rip-current. He swirled around, always above Sharpay, his body twisting, his hands refusing to let Shar go. Even with the life jacket on, he was stuck in a limbo, not moving toward the surface, not sinking toward the desolate bottom.

And then suddenly he felt like he was being yanked upward, a dull moonlight shining through the water at him, winking at him. Sharpay was going limp underneath him, her feet kicking less and less strongly. His own eyes were beginning to cloud over, everything going darker. Pain was overriding him. He felt like his lungs were going to explode. And then with a whoosh he was above the water, the sounds of thousands of passengers screaming assaulting his ears before he had even begun to open his eyes. He heard Sharpay resurface next to him, and start retching up water. They had made it.

**Taylor**

Screams. Darkness. Although the moon was shining dully, and the stars were twinkling jovially at her, seeming to mock her, all she could do was sob. The pleads…the moans…the yelling of the passengers was wrenching at her heart. She could picture them all. The woman they had passed on the way to their stateroom; the servers in the dining room; the stewardess that had saved her. She wanted to do something…ANYTHING…but their officer had warned them that if they tried, the panicked passengers would swarm the boat, tipping it over in seconds. And she couldn't risk that. Not for the sake of their baby. In her heart she knew that Chad was alive somewhere and she knew he would fight to come back to her. He wouldn't give up…not now…after everything. He wouldn't abandon her. More importantly…he wouldn't abandon the baby.

Her baby… It kicked her stomach at the thought, as if to make sure he knew that he was still there. He hoped he was warm and comfortable—she couldn't say the same for herself even though she was given extra padding and a large, moth eaten blanket. Looking around, she realized that everyone was mirroring the same emotions. Faces pale, eyes wide and glassy. Tear stains. Most shook with cold—and something else. The chills of hearing the incessant noise. The guilt riddling them for not going back.

The lifeboat was rocking gently right now, although in the distance she could see the increasingly choppy water as hundreds flailed. She wondered what it was like…what did the water feel like? What did it feel like to be abandoned and alone? She shuddered at the thought. In the back of her mind, she wondered how long someone could stay alive in this cold.

**Troy**

They had gotten separated. All he had done was let go for a second…A SECOND….to wipe the water from his face, and to stretch his muscles. And when he had turned back, he wasn't face to face with Sharpay anymore. Instead, there was an Indian man gibbering in a language he didn't care to understand. He couldn't see her anymore. She had just disappeared.

"SHARPAY!" he screamed, whipping his head around in every direction, turning his body to look at all sides. God he hoped she hadn't sunken out of sight. _Oh no God please….please….not her…not Sharpay. _He called out for her again, but again no answer came. Only the steady screams of those around him, unified to one voice. He could only see blurry faces and the fog of his breath on the icy air. He could heel his hair solidifying …the water coating turning into a thick sheet of ice. "SHARPAY ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

But she didn't. He was chattering violently, his jaw moving so quickly up and down that it was hard to breathe at all. He felt like he was hyperventilating, and suddenly his father's voice was echoing through his head; a voice from a memory long forgotten. _If you're ever in a situation where I can't help you, I want you to keep calm. When you panic you make mistakes. And I want you to be rationale. Don't try to outrun a bear when you can simply play dead. _He hadn't known what that meant untill now, and as crushing as that was, he knew his father was right. He couldn't waste his energy trying to find Sharpay. If he did, and he died, he wouldn't be able to help her at all. The best thing he could do was stay safe and try to wait it out.

So, doing the hardest thing he thought imaginable, he turned and started swimming, his eyes searching the crowd as he coaxed himself along. Around him, passengers were panicking, twirling in circles, pushing on one another. Others were screaming incoherently. As he swam, his eyes continued to search through the floating crowd, looking for that all too familiar head of golden hair. And then he found his rescue. It was a floating chair…one that looked all too much like the one Sharpay used to read on while she waited for him to finish dinner. Stifling a sob, his hand shot out, and pulled the chair closer to himself, before climbing atop it. It was heavy, and when he gripped the top hard, water seeped out. He leaned forward, keeping his balance, breathing hard. He fought the urge to close his eyes. He was so tired.

Looking up at the stars, he tried to block all the screams, occasionally kicking a flailing passenger when they tried to grab hold of the chair. And, thoughts wandering to Sharpay, he sobbed.

**Chad**

He awoke with a start, gasping. The sounds of moans around him and the lapping of water assaulted his ears. Sitting up took more effort than he thought and he leaned heavily on a floating deck chair he didn't know how he came to have. Looking around, he realized for the first time that Titanic was gone, and that he was indeed alone. The people around him were eerily quiet, floating calmly in the icy water, and when he looked closely, recoiled swiftly. These people were dead. Their bodies frozen in the pose they had died in. Rigor mortis was settling in to most of the bodies-he could tell by the way their head lolled stiffly as their bodies bobbed. He needed to get away from them. The thought alone of these people's deaths was chipping off his hope, ebbing it away. The longer he stayed, the less of a will to live he would have…and he needed to fight to stay awake if he ever wanted to see Taylor again.

Turning, he started to swim back toward the crowd, the splashing water and louder cries increasing his hope with every stroke. He was just about to reach the outskirts of the mob when he saw something forty feet away that made him pause, shivering in the water. An upturned lifeboat. He mused that it must have turned over while the ship had been sinking. Now its bottom was crowded with men, balancing precariously to keep the boat from flipping over. If he could reach it, then he had a chance. He wondered why no one else was heading for it, but concluded that their energy was ebbing faster, a sheer result of their panic.

He swam towards it, the closer he got, the faster he swam. He could feel his muscles tightening. It was getting hard to move. He had the distinct feeling of wanting to sleep for a million years, yet he knew what that was. Hypothermia. He had seen it before, while living with his mother and father up in Scotland. It was bad, and it killed fast. He needed to get out of the water and get warm. He envied those in the lifeboat, but he was comforted by the thought that Taylor wasn't going through this. His vision was starting to darken. All he could think about was how tired he was. He just wanted to sleep. He had just about reached it when he lost consciousness.

**Sharpay**

She was hysterical. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know where Troy was, and she was pretty sure that her brother was long gone. Everywhere she looked, she saw the same sight; desperation. There was something in the air that told them they wouldn't be alright. That they would be dead before this was over. And that sense scared her…more than anything. She was clinging tightly to a dead body, holding onto the straps of the lifejacket while trying to forget the gruesome knowledge of what she was actually holding onto.

Everyone was screaming, their voices ten times worse than what they were when the ship was actually still above water. They were haunting and desperate. Searching for help, talking to God…_for what? He had forsaken them…_ and calling for help for those on the lifeboats—even though they all knew for a fact that they wouldn't be back to help them. They were probably too petrified about what would happen if they did…and what had already happened. She hoped that they suffered. She hoped, for the first time, that they could never sleep again, that they would be haunted by these voices. She shivered, resting her head against the jacket. The water, kicked up into soft, pushing waves from flailing limbs was quieting. The screams of those in the water were becoming more distant and fewer in between. Long moments of quiet filled the air heavily in between each one.

They were dying. There was no other way to put it, and she just hoped to God that Troy wasn't one of them. She didn't care what happened to her anymore—she had no future before Troy, and if Troy died, her future would be spent in mourning. Troy on the other hand, could get over her. He had a future…a very successful, important one. He could remarry, have kids. She smiled ruefully. She wished she could join him in it.

She was getting tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and dream. She thought she could see her brother. He looked really good. His clothes were dry, his hair tousled just right—just the way she and her mother liked it, and he seemed to _glow_. He was motioning to her, beckoning her over to him. She shook her head no softly, but that just seemed to make him come closer, to beckon more quickly. She sighed quietly.

"No Ryan…no" she whispered quietly. So tired. She just wanted to sleep. A dreamless sleep sounded good. She could close her eyes…just for a minute. Ryan was nodding his head. So cold…so tired. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

**Troy**

It was quiet now. The screams for help had dwindled, the sobs had subsided. Now all that sounded were a few weak moans, a cough, and a faint cry for help. His sobs got more and more violent as he thought about each cry. Could it be Sharpay? Or was she already dead? He shook his head, before wincing at the pain. He couldn't think like that. He had to stay strong. She was a survivor. She wouldn't…couldn't quit now…not after going through so much….

He had been hopeful for a quick rescue. There were plenty of lifeboats with plenty of space for a great majority. More lives could be saved. But as time ticked down, and nobody came, his hope fled. Now he had to hope he could survive untill the rescue boats came. Hopefully it would be soon. He didn't think anyone left had much time…including himself. His legs were frozen, his back cracked audibly every time he moved. His neck was stiff, and his voice was weak. Every ounce of strength was devoted to staying awake. He had to make it. For her.

There was a faint light, swinging lazily through the air…searching the water. A faint voice, muffled by the night, the cold and the distance. He craned his neck, searching his memory to try to remember what it could be…no…not a….a lifeboat! Rescue had come! But it wouldn't be able to help him if he couldn't get its attention. For all he knew, it could circle around the outer edge, and find him in another hour probably frozen to the chair or it could cut a line straight through the mob and never come close to him. Either way spelled disaster…he had to draw its attention.

"HEY!" He screamed softly, his voice not making a dent in the darkness. His voice however, seemed to awaken a woman laying on a piece of driftwood. She said something, and then there was a clatter. A clear sob emanated from her, and he dropped his head again respectfully. A few seconds later, he heard "I'll never let go…I promise." and a giant splash. He gasped audibly, before straining to hear each of her sloppy strokes in the darkness. Another clatter arrived seconds later, and then a whistle, shrieking shrilly. He gritted his teeth, the squeak of the whistle hurting his ears each time it sounded.

But he started to laugh, more tears falling down his face when the light in the lifeboat turned toward them. He would be safe. He would be safe. He waved his arms high and fast when the lifeboat had rescued her, calling out in a strangled, slightly louder voice and he had to shield his eyes when the lamp light hit his face. He cried when they came near him, and he cried again as he was lifted into the lifeboat, falling down next to the girl, shivering violently. He tried to speak, but someone told him to take it easy and he closed his eyes, relishing the warmth surrounding him as a thick blanket was placed atop him. And he dreamed.

**So…wow. Only one more chapter left. I can't believe it. BangxDitto I hope I solved your request. I didn't technically say I'll never let go Troy but I came close. Anyway…dun dun dunnnn Is Sharpay dead? What about Chad? All we can know for sure is that Troy and Taylor are safe. Thanks for reading this, and I hope you liked it. :D Review!**


	20. Safe, But Not Sound

Titanic

Safe, but not sound

**Troy**

Boom! The sound jolted him from his sleep and he moaned quietly. Opening his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a green flash before twilight crowded around him. Stars twinkled peacefully and his breath clouded the air. _He was standing back on the deck, the musicians playing lively music, lifeboats just starting to be lowered more fully. Then the sudden flash of a light, the loud bang, and the cold._ He shook his head quietly, moaning.

"Hold on man. We're rescued! The Carpathia is here!"

The man sounded excited. He could discern a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes through his cracked lids. He just turned his head and looked up toward the sunrise. A large object was looming ahead with dirty black steel walls, growing bigger all the time. _The gleaming portholes shinning as the warm sun beat down on him. The bustle as workers loaded luggage onto the ship. The people…_

He stifled another sob, shaking his head softly. He was stiff and sore, and cold. But more than anything he was tired. He wanted to get back to sleep, but the noise of the others around him was keeping him awake. He could hear davits creaking in the distance, growing louder. The gentle rocking of the lifeboat was making him nauseous, and his head was pounding. He wondered how Sharpay was feeling. He wondered if she was cold, or lonely, or hungry. People were chattering now. Someone was hooking up think ropes to the oar locks.

He felt a gentle lift, and then the lifeboat was rising toward the deck. He gasped. _The ship rumbling, and then CRACK! A scream, loud and guttural and then they were falling. Boom! Slamming into the water. Sharpay shaking next to him, as he tightened his grip. Another BOOM! as the fourth funnel slammed through the café. Mangled pieces of railing…bodies…he turned his head and buried it in her soft hair. And then suddenly a lurch, as Titanic rose higher. _

He wanted to close his eyes, but he was being roused. Sitting up slowly, he blinked as he looked dumbly around. Passengers on the Carpathia were making room, ushering survivors down into the ship, wrapping thick blankets around them. All of them looked grave, pale faces and shinning eyes. The survivors looked like they were in shock, but he thought that fitted nicely. His eyes shifted around the deck…Sharpay. She wasn't around. His eyes fell on a long row of bodies, grey blankets covering all but their feet. _No…she couldn't be. He would wait._

He was being ushered onboard, leaning heavily on two crewmen. "Oh God! Mr. Bolton please, this way. Have my suite." He nodded dumbly, stumbling onto the steady deck. That simple act made tears erupt. Great sobs wracked his shoulders. He was safe.

"Sharpay…" he whispered.

"Who? Come Mr. Bolton. Get warm, have some soup!"

He stumbled and leaned against the wooden wall of the hallway, breathing in the stifling air. So hot, so dry. He wondered what Sharpay's hair was doing. All this hot air had to be making it funny. He didn't remember reaching the stateroom. He didn't remember being undressed or led into the bed. He didn't remember being tucked in. He blacked out.

**Taylor**

She had been ushered quickly to the Second Class Dining Room, a hot broth pushed to her. She was told to eat, and then was left alone, a thick blanket draped over her shoulders. Passengers and Crew alike were leading frozen survivors to tables, sitting them down gently. The room was alive with a murmuring, which she couldn't understand. She stared at the brown broth for a second, thoughts wandering.

The screams….they had been terrifying, so full of terror and helplessness. They knew how badly off they were. How close to death they were coming. Tears clouded her eyes. Where was that nice stewardess? Was she at the bottom of the ocean? Or…Chad? She sobbed, her hands covering her face as she pushed the uneaten soup away, laying down on the table. She felt someone's arms around her, coaxing her up off the bench.

"Common Miss. Let's go get warm." The voice was deep and soft, a thick Gaelic accent punctuating each word. She nodded softly, as she was led down a set of plain steps toward a lower part of the ship. They were starting to pass other survivors, and she scanned the crowd.

"This is our hull mam, but if your husband is alive, he'll be here. Can I get you something miss to ease the cold?"

She shook her head. She hadn't even looked up once and she didn't think she could now. She took a tentative step, and when she didn't feel the kind man's hands resting gently on her own, she took more purposeful steps toward the others. She would find her husband.

**Troy**

"_Sharpay_…" he whispered, the rest of the sentence falling short on the tip of his tongue as his eyes opened fully. He was in a stateroom. That much he knew. The bed was lumpy, and not as big as his own had been. The room was smaller, more barren and cluttered. Looking around at the mess, he lightly shook his head. Sharpay would never have allowed him to be that messy. She would have made him clean up.

"Who's Sharpay?" The words startled him, and he stiffened under the pressure of a hand resting softly on his bicep. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to startle you. It's just…you've been whispering her name ever since you fell asleep. Was she your wife?"

He shook his head no. "Maybe someday…but not now." he croaked out. "She was much too sensible to be married at this age. Well…maybe."

She gave him a funny look. "Maybe, sir?"

He shook his head, turning away. He didn't want to talk right now. "Yes…I understand. Do you…do you know where she is?"

He just shook his head. "We got lost in the water…so cold…" he trailed off, his voice lost as thoughts of that night filled his mind. _His body moving heavily through the water as his head whipped around, frantically searching…SHARPAY!" No answer…SHARPAY! SHARP-_

"Sir…sir…sir?"

He looked up dumbly. "Sorry?"

There's someone at the door. She says she's a friend of yours. Shall I let her in?"

He nodded, and as the door opened, he called out "Sharpay?"

"No darlin' it's just me." Around the door came Molly Brown, her face serious. He had never seen her without a smile before, and with that last semblance of normalcy gone, the weight of what had just happened began to fully sink in.

"Troy. I'm glad to see you pulled through."

"You to Molly." He turned his head, motioning for her to sit. The woman who had been tending to him since he had landed in bed looked unsure. He realized for the first time that this person was not used to being in the presence of a rich person. And now she was a room with two of the richest people she had ever heard of. Molly shooed her away, and the girl obliged gratefully, mumbling as she left.

They stayed like that for a long time. He sitting up in bed, propped up by three downy pillows, she in a chair that looked much too uncomfortable for a woman of her stature. Finally, she broke the silence. "Troy…what happened"

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. That made him feel slightly better. "I don't…I don't even know where to begin."

"Start wherever you remember. When… traumatizing situations happen, sometimes our brain blocks out parts of it. And sometimes, we aren't really thinking about what's occurring. Do your best darlin'."

He nodded. "We…we ran up the deck…toward the stern. The whole…the whole bow was awash…and then we had made it and we were ok. I had her, and she had me. But then…" his face screwed up for a second as he fought back tears and he swallowed hard. "the deck got so steep that people couldn't hold on anymore…and they started to slip. And they…they were sliding. But…I still had her. And then…and then the boat it…" he took a deep breath, as the tears welled up in his eyes. "It broke in half Molly. Just in half. And then the funnel fell and the stern went horizontal. Just…just straight up you know? And the people….they were screaming for help but…but…" he was crying now, the tears burning his eyes and falling hot down his cheeks " I couldn't help them. Not one person. And they would just…fall."

He stopped talking, his eyes closed as he silently cried.

"Then what?" Her voice was horse and thick. He could tell without looking that she was just as shaken as he was.

"It plunged down Molly…just got sucked right down under. And Sharpay and I…we jumped. But she couldn't swim…and I had the only lifejacket on. Cause' she wouldn't let me give it to her. And we weren't moving underwater…we were just floating…and then…we were out of the water and I let go for one moment and she was just….oh God…she was just…gone." He was crying hard now,, harder than he had ever cried before in his life.

"It's OK Troy…it's ok…ssshhhh quiet now." She was crying to, but she was starting to calm now, sniffing once in a while as she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh God…no, no, no….it's not Molly. She couldn't…OH GOD…she couldn't swim…and I LET GO!" He was almost screaming now. "WHAT KIND OF A PERSON AM I?"

"Don't you ask that. Don't you do it Troy. You are a good man. You made a mistake. But, God willing, it wasn't too bad of one. We'll find her Troy."

He just nodded, head down, eyes closed, thinking about her. How much he missed her. How much of an idiot he was to let her go.

"Do you hear me?" Molly jerked his head up untill his eyes were being pierced by her dark brown ones. _Sharpay's are so much more beautiful. _"We'll find her Troy. I promise."

He nodded his head.

"Common. Let's go find her."

He nodded, before standing up slowly, wincing at the sore muscles in his body. And then after slipping a too-big jacked over himself, they exited, and began their search.

**Taylor**

She soon learned that the hull was one big room, with heavy beams holding the deck up above. It was chaotic down here. Stretchers lying all over the room, filled with people being nursed. Some were being dabbed with hot water. Some were just being comforted. Others fed. As she moved deeper into the room, the more confusion reigned.

"Perhaps he's on another ship?"

"We're doing all we can."

"But there can't possibly only have been one!"

She diverted her eyes. Another woman like herself, searching desperately for their family. Only this woman could not seem to wrap her head around the fact that if they weren't on this ship, they were dead. She shivered. _Please God. Don't turn me into her. Let me find him._

She continued on her way, stopping for anyone who might hold some clue about her husband's whereabouts. However, her constantly running excitedly over to anybody that even looked remotely like her husband had quickly gotten old. Now she was starting to get desperate. She had almost gone a full circle when she heard a voice.

"Taylor?"

It was weak, but she knew that voice anywhere. Spinning around almost in a complete circle, she came face to face with the man she had been in love with for five years.

"CHAD!" Running over, she kissed him hard, pouring out her emotions for him in one go. Her fingers ran through his hair, as she clutched his shoulder hard. "You…you made it."

"Of…course….I…did…" he muttered in between kisses. "I had you."

She smiled through her tears. "Tell me everything." And so he did.

**Troy**

They had been looking for hours now. The air had gotten cold faster than he had anticipated, and now he couldn't feel his nose and he knew his cheeks were rosy. Glancing sideways at Molly, he could see the determination blazing in her eyes. They walked a little longer in silence, before she stopped him. "Troy…"

"No. No Molly. I know what you're going to say, but don't. Maybe…maybe she's in the hull. I doubt we checked everyone in that room. There must be someone we missed…some corner…"

"Common Troy."

"But…but…"

"I'm sure you're right darlin' but the sooner we check, the sooner we can rule out that possibility.

He sighed, nodding slowly, and following her a few steps behind as she led the way toward the fatalities. They were arranged in quiet rows, about two dozen lying stiffly on the ground with a heavy grey blanket coving their bodies. Quietly, he began to look through them, softly lifting one blanket at a time, his breath catching in his throat each time. His soul was filling with dread. And then suddenly…

"…Troy…"

He looked up to find Molly crouched over a body, a somber expression filled her face, tears already streaming. "I'm so sorry Troy."

"No…." he said weakly, moving slowly through the bodies untill he reached the one Molly was hovering over. But, there she was. Her maid's uniform clinging tightly to her body, her hair matted to her face. He lips blue, her skin much to pale.

"No….oh God….no…" he cried out loudly, dropping to both knees as he cradled her to his chest. "Ohhh God…no…please don't be dead…please Shar…don't leave me."

"Troy…" Molly said weakly.

"NO! She's NOT DEAD. She just isn't. She's just asleep."

"Troy…please stop…"

"Oh God….OH GOD…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried out long and hard, his face burying into her frozen hair when he had finished. And there he cried, rocking slowly back and forth, his face buried in her hair.

**Wow. That was really sad. I hope you liked it. There you have it. The end of Titanic. I have to say, it was hard to write that. I had to stop a couple of times. I'm serious. I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone that's read and reviewed this. You're reviews kept me going, and your comments made my day. And I know that there are TONS more fan fictions you could have been reading. But you chose mine. So thank you. **

**I want to give out special shout outs to:**

**MagicalStoryMaker, Shane, HDfan89, bubzchoc, nicky4055, abril4, Duhhitskatieox, and Kate Buckwalter. You guys pushed me to continue when I seriously thought I wouldn't continue so thanks to you guys, this story is done. Also, thanks to Marine Corps. 14, Lord Archeron, MermaidRam 85, GoldenThroat, and everyone else for your awesome reviews! I loved 'em all and I can't wait to read what you guys have made!**

**Thanks for the awesome and mega wordy reviews of xGuiltyxPleasure and BangxDitto** **because you guys never stopped reviewing and made me uber excited with the long reviews. I hope you continue to gift them to me in the future. **

**Now for some historical facts: of the 13 maids on Titanic—that right, that's all the women that worked on the ship in total…only 3 died. In this story, Sharpay is one of them. Most of the deaths were third class passengers, and only one child died from first class. Most died in the water 5-7 minutes after being submerged from intense hypothermia. Only a few were saved from the water. Troy was one of those lucky ones. After they were picked up, more boats were sent out to retrieve the dead, but only a few were found because the water had already bogged down most of the bodies. As of 2009, there are no more survivors of Titanic. REST IN PEACE! **

**I hope you guys like the ending. I left it off this way so that YOU can decide for yourselves what happened afterward. Did he kill himself? What did he do when he got to NYC? It's up to your imagination. I'll give you a prize for most creative ending in a review, so be creative! And you guys, this is your last chance, so give me good reviews. Tell me what I was good at, tell me what I need to improve on. Did you love it? Hate it? NO review is a bad review…unless you don't review :P **

**I hope you stick with me. I'm currently working on I'm Sorry. I hope you stay and hang out for that one. Its going pretty good, but I don't have that many reviews for it. Maybe that can change? Lol. After that I think I'll work on Left Behind, it's a little something about the end of the world. If that's anything to your liking. :D Thanks again for all your support and reviews. I love you guys. Peace.**

**Xoxoxo**

**Troypayisbetter.**


End file.
